Life Goes On
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Ever wondered what might have happened if Bella had been the one to answer the phone to Edward? How different would the story have been if she had decided to move on with her life as Edward had told her to? Can she ever truly be free of the vampires if they haven't finished with her? The story starts shortly before Edwards call. J/B as always.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I had thought my life was over when the Cullens, when Edward, left, the pain was unbearable and I just wanted to curl up and die. I even thought about it once or twice and maybe I'd have tried it if not for Jake. He stuck by me through it all, through my tears and tantrums, my cruel words, my moods, and slowly he brought me back from the edge, showed me that my life wasn't over despite the pain. I knew he'd done it all because he loved me, he hadn't hidden that and I'd been as coldly truthful back, I liked him and maybe if Edward had never appeared in my life I might have been able to see Jake as a possible boyfriend but I just couldn't stop myself from remembering how much he had hated the Cullens and how he had tried so hard to break us up, how he had been the one to bring me into the world of the supernatural where vampires really existed and men turned into spirit warriors and shape shifters. This world hadn't scared me because I already knew the vampires before I found out what they were and knew they weren't as black as they were painted, not all of them at least, but finding out that my best friend was a shape shifter, that his reason for being was to hunt and kill vampires well that did come as a shock. Where Edward had seemed almost otherworldly Jake seemed firmly planted in the real world and to find out he wasn't knocked my world off its axis even more. I hadn't been trying to kill myself when I jumped off the cliff, I just wanted to see Edward again but I no longer knew quite why. The desperation and craving to be with him had faded yet I felt a compulsion, there was some reason I wanted to see him but I no longer understood it.

Jake had brought me home and I knew he wanted to take things to the next level, he always did but I found myself pushing him away as if knowing it couldn't be, Jake and I were just not going to work. His smile at my action showed he thought he knew better, he had hope and killing hope was the most difficult thing to do. If things didn't change between us, if he didn't ease off then I considered leaving Forks an option. I didn't want to run but I couldn't face the months of fighting him off, I no longer had the strength, getting beyond Edward had taken all I had and the tank was now empty.

In the event it became a moot point because the knock on the door a few seconds later heralded Alice Cullen's return and swept everything else out of my head. A Cullen at last yet I didn't feel the sense of relief I had expected, instead I felt myself tense up until I was almost sick. Jake of course was furious and I understood why but I could hardly throw her out even though there was a small part of me that thought it would be for the best. Instead I said goodbye to my friend and left him unhappy outside the front door and I knew he wouldn't go far, like me he was curious about her appearance and interested to find out if she were alone. The thought of seeing Edward alone sent shivers down my spine sand not those of anticipation. I found to my shock that I dreaded the idea of seeing him again because if he came back it wouldn't be to say goodbye again and I didn't want to hear anything else from him.

I noticed Alice seemed shocked to see me which confused me even more,

"Bella, how are you alive?"

"What?"

"I saw you throw yourself off a cliff so how are you alive?"

"I didn't throw myself off I was cliff diving that's all"

She screwed her face up in disbelief,

"Cliff diving? Where did you get that stupid idea from?"

Then she looked at the door as if as much to say I get it, that's where you got it from and that annoyed me. She and the rest of the Cullens had walked away from me without even a goodbye yet they felt they had the right to make digs about Jake who had at least stuck by me.

"Why are you here Alice? Are the others with you?"

She started as if she had been miles away,

"No its just me. I came because I was worried about Charlie. I thought you were dead."

"Why did you come though if you thought I was dead? You know Charlie hates you all."

"I just thought maybe he could do with some help, he's all alone"

"Actually he's not, he has Jake and Billy and..."

I was about to say Harry when I remembered Jakes words

"Harry's had a heart attack and it looks bad"

Alice sat down looking at me judgementally,

"Well its just as well I'm here, you look awful Bella."

I suddenly realised I'd done just as Edward said I should, I'd moved on, the Cullens had no power over me any more and I had no wish to see them again, any of them.

"Thanks Alice for those kind words. Look I'm not dead and Charlie doesn't need your help so you there's no reason for you to hang around"

"Aren't you pleased to see me at all?"

She genuinely sounded shocked at that thought,

"Well let me see, you left without a word, you never contacted me, replied to my e mails, or anything and then you swoop in like Superwoman and expect me to be glad to see you? Well much as it may stun you I'm not. I know how much the Cullens can hurt people and I don't intend getting caught up with your family again Alice so you can go back to wherever you came from and tell the others the same. I've been in hell for months and now its your turn to go there."

I opened the door and she stood watching wide eyed as Jake came in glaring at her, of course he was here ready to save me from the "leeches".

"Are you OK Bella? I was worried."

I rolled my eyes,

"I'm fine Jake, really."

He stared at Alice who gave him one of her bright grins,

"I can see he wants to talk to you Bella so I'll wait outside till he's finished. Nice to see you again cub"

Jake sneered as she went outside and slammed the door shut,

"What does she want?"

"She thought I was dead."

"What?"

"She saw me jump off the cliff and she thought I was dead"

"Oh yeah the one with the crystal ball. So why come if she thought you were dead?"

"Good question Jake, I'll be sure to ask her when she comes back"

"Why don't you just leave her out there? I don't like her being here after all you've been through."

"Jake I'm a big girl and I can fight my own battles...well I can now, so you should go"

He came close, too close, and put a finger under my chin lifting my face until our eyes met,

"Don't get involved with them again Bella, it almost killed you last time. You don't belong with the leeches."

What was happening to me? I felt myself falling into his eyes and our faces got closer but then the spell was broken by the phone ringing and Jake grabbed it impatiently,

"Swan residence"

I saw the look on his face and I knew it was one of them so I snatched the receiver from him,

"Yes who is it?"

"Bella? Is that you Bella?"

It was him! I would never forget that voice, once upon a time it had sent shivers down my spine and make my brain turn to mush but now, amazingly I just felt angry.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Bella? Rose told me you were dead, Alice saw you jump off a cliff"

"And you all thought I was so distraught at losing you that I decided to end it all? Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you but I'm alive and I wasn't trying to end it all so you can go back to whatever you were doing before your dear sister stuck her nose in,"

"Bella please, I'm coming back. I can't live without you any longer. I was coming back before this. I'll be home soon"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, only a few short months ago I would be crying and begging him to come back as quickly as he could but now?

"Stay away from me Edward. Its too late, too much has happened."

I put the phone down to see Jake grinning like an idiot,

"Don't get your hopes up Jake, I'm off men for good so you can go home too"

He nodded still smiling,

"Its OK Bella I can wait, you'll change your mind about me now the Cullens have no power over you."

"Power over me?"

"Well yeah, they're vampires aren't they? Which means they dazzle you humans. It was wearing off and that's how I knew I stood a chance. I'll go for now but I'll see you again soon."

He left which was just as well as I was looking for something to throw at him, the arrogant dick!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice

I saw Rosalie's call and Edward's response shaking my head. How I had missed Bella being dragged from the water I had no idea unless...of course! Wolf boy must have been there. So I'd been wrong, still she put both Edward and Jake in their places, Bella had grown up considerably, it was just a shame she was so anti Cullen at the moment. Still we would have to work around that but it would be made infinitely more difficult if Edward came back. Thinking quickly I rang Carlisle.

"Bella's not dead."

"Not? But you saw her"

"I know I did but she's had Jake hanging around which kept Victoria at bay. The trouble is that Rose rang Edward and told him and now he wants to come back to her."

"Well he can look after her as well as we can"

"No Carlisle, if he comes back Bella's going to run and once she's away from the Quileutes and refusing any help from us she is dead."

"So what do we do Alice?"

"I don't know but we have to keep Edward away, he'll make things much more difficult."

"I'll see what I can do but you stay there for now, whatever she says. This is our fault Alice and we have to help her."

"I know Carlisle"

I put my phone away trying to see the future but of course Jake was still around and everything was just a grey fog. It hadn't been until I saw the vision of Bella jumping from the cliff that I realised Victoria had never left, she was stalking Bella. Jakes presence had saved her up to now but that wasn't a guarantee it would continue to do so. I had rung Carlisle straight away and he sent me to Forks just to check things out. Once Victoria knew Bella was dead we hoped she would go but there was always the chance she might try taking Charlie out just for spite and we all liked Charlie, he'd stood up for us against the Quileutes even though they were his friends, we owed him a little protection. Of course Bella still being alive made things far more dangerous but until the wretched wolf left I couldn't see anything and although he had gone from the house he was still close by and messing with my gift.

I went back inside the house trying to act normally,

"Bella, I see he's gone back to his kennel for the night"

"Enough Alice, Jake's been a good friend."

"Since we left you mean"

"Yes since you abandoned me. Edward just rang the house, it seems Rose couldn't wait to tell him the good news of my death. He was a little shocked when I spoke to him.

"I guess he would be Bella but happy no doubt, I know he has been feeling he made a mistake leaving you"

"Actually he did me a favour, I just woke up and realised I wanted no part of a family that could treat me the way the Cullens did so I told him to drop dead. A little ironic I know but it was the heat of the moment. Now, are you leaving?"

This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"No I don't think so, I'd like to see Charlie and I know he'll be home soon."

"Why?"

"Why do I want to see Charlie? Well I like Charlie and besides he should know I visited, I'm sure to have been seen."

"Not unless you wanted to be, so what game are you playing Alice?"

"No game Bella, I just care. We all do"

The look of amused disbelief on her face told me how much we had hurt her by listening to my idiot brother but before she could speak the front door opened and Charlie came in.

"Bella, whose car is that outside?"

Taking a deep breath Bella glared at me,

"Its Alice Cullen dad"

His footsteps became faster as he came through to the kitchen and I didn't get the kind of welcome I expected,

"Alice? Why are you here?"

"I was passing through and I thought I'd just drop by and see how Bella was"

"Really? Well no one from the family bothered before now so I don't think you can have been that interested and if you'll excuse us we're about to have dinner"

This was patently a lie as there was no smell of food cooking, in fact the cooker was switched off but what could I do?

"Oh no problem, maybe I could call back later or tomorrow? I'm going to be at the house for a few days"

"Perhaps but it might be as well to ring first."

I nodded and smiled at Bella,

"Well, I'll see you soon. Goodbye Bella, bye Chief Swan"

Charlie

When I saw a strange car parked outside I got a bad feeling and when I found out who our visitor was the feeling got worse. Alice Cullen looked her usual sunny self but Bella looked like thunder and that worried me. She'd been badly affected by their manner of leaving and I didn't want to see her go back into that depression that had frightened her mother and I so much. I was relieved when Alice left although it was plain we weren't ready for dinner.

"You fancy going out to eat? You can tell me what she wanted on the way"

Bella grabbed her coat and we went out to my car, relieved Alice's had left although it felt as if someone were still around. I checked in my mirrors as we drove away but I didn't see anything suspicious then Bella explained that Alice had just come for a visit but I could tell it had upset her.

"I don't know what made her think we'd be happy to see her after the way her family treated you Bella"

"Me neither dad. How's Harry by the way? I should have asked sooner"

"Not good, they don't expect him to make it but Billy's there with Sue now so I said I'd come home."

We stopped at the diner and I ordered my usual but Bella was too distracted to order so I did it for her much to the servers amusement,

"Bella doesn't like spinach Chief so I'd go for the Moussaka."

"Sure, whatever."

Once she'd brought our drinks over Bella looked at me seriously,

"I need to get out of Forks dad. I don't want to leave you but I can't be here if the Cullens are."

"Are they coming back then? Alice didn't say so"

"He's coming back, Edward and I can't see him, I don't want to so I think I'll go back to mum's dad. I'm really sorry."

"When did you think about going?"

"As soon as possible, if I get back to mum's before recess ends then it will be easier to fit in and give me time to catch up before graduation. I know its quick but

you do understand don't you?"

"After seeing the state you were in when they left yes I understand and me being at work all the time means you'll be on your own to fend them off. I don't like it but

I do understand"

I nodded, I understood although I wanted to beg her to stay, to tell her he could follow her there, but I held my peace on that,

"Will you come back Bella?"

"Maybe, if they go, if Edward goes, but I'll feel safer away from here."

"Safer? That's an odd choice of words"

"Its just I don't think I can go through it all again"

I understood, her depression had scared her the same as the rest of us.

"And I don't suppose Jake and his pushy ways have helped. I really thought he was good for you Bella and at first I think he was but now, that boy wont take no for an answer. Some space might be good for him too. I'll sell your truck and send you the money so you can get a set of wheels"

"Thanks dad."

We ate half heartedly and then I drove Bella home where she started packing while I rang Renee and explained the situation. She was surprisingly understanding and promised to meet Bella at the airport and sort things out for her not even flinching when I told her Bella wanted to leave the next day.

She was running but I understood and I didn't really blame her. I thought her self preservation had finally kicked in but I hated to see her go. I knew I couldn't keep Edward and the others from contacting her here, after all if they did come back they'd see her at school every day. Even the Chief of Police couldn't get a restraining order against a whole family who in reality hadn't done anything remotely illegal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I slept badly that night, all memories of the Cullens came flooding back and very few were good ones. Everything bad that had happened to me did so after I met them and even though I had loved Edward with all my heart I couldn't go back through that again. He had left, dumped me like an unwanted puppy and now he was coming back deciding he'd made a mistake. Well this puppy had grown up and had sharp teeth, ones I was willing to use on him or anyone else who tried to hurt me again. Alice hadn't said how long she was staying and I had no idea how long it would be before Edward showed up which is why I was leaving so abruptly. I felt sorry for Charlie but I knew he would rather this than see me become the emotional wreck I had been after Edward left last time. If the family came back to Forks I thought they might find the law a little less kindly disposed to them and I was glad. They'd had it far too easy before, maybe even the Quileutes might give them a harder time although I didn't want to start anything between the wolves and the vampires.

Something woke me up in the middle of the night, noises outside my window and I leapt out of bed to look out but there was nothing to be seen. I had half expected to find Edward looking in through the window demanding admittance and was very relieved to find I was wrong. As a result I was tired and irritable when I got up and tried to make a big effort for Charlie's sake.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells. The place will seem so empty."

"I'll miss you too dad I just can't go through that again.

"No, I'm glad you decided to get away from the Cullens. I think Alice had a nerve turning up here after the way they left."

"I wonder if Edward will call or of Alice will tell him I'm gone"

"Did you tell her you were going?"

"No, but Alice has a way of finding things out."

That had been a close call! It would be so much easier at Renee's where they didn't know the Cullens well.

Charlie had swapped shifts with Eddy so he could drive me to Seattle and as we went I thought about the first time, before I knew the Cullens, when I had come to live with my dad. I had been apprehensive, Forks wasn't exactly my favourite place but I was determined to make a go of it and Charlie and I had soon settled into a routine, a comfortable one and I was glad I'd come. I finally got to know my dad and realised just how much he really loved me. Now the Cullens had forced me out, made me leave my dad again, and that was something else I hated them for. I had asked Charlie not to wait with me, I hated goodbyes at the best of times, so he just dropped me off but I hugged him before he left and promised to call him soon. Then I watched as the cruiser pulled out into the traffic and became lost amongst it before picking up my bags and making my way into the terminal.

Once on the plane I had plenty of time to think and lots to think about. I hated the fact I was running away but I didn't know what else to do, Alice wasn't leaving any time soon by the sound of it and her brother was on his way from wherever he'd been hiding himself and on top of that I had Jake mooning over me like a lovesick cow, Why would none of them accept that I had changed? I didn't want them, I didn't want my vampire ex boyfriend or his sister, I didn't want my shape shifter friend, I didn't want anything to do with the strange and terrible world they inhabited. While I had been with Edward it didn't seem to matter, all that concerned me was him and the love I felt for him but that was over. The things he had said still cut me to my very core, as a human I'd been a diversion. Well he might be ready for another diversion but I certainly was not.

Then I thought about the night Jake had phased in front of me. He'd been feeling ill when we left the cinema and after dropping Mike off I offered to take him back. Despite his protestations that he was OK I'd Insisted and when we got back Sam Uley was waiting and he was pissed when he saw me. We got into an argument, he hated me coming on the reservation and being a close friend of Jakes and suddenly there was a terrible snarling sound. I turned to see with horror Jake turning into a wolf before my very eyes. I'd freaked out backing away as he stood there huge mouth open showing sharp white fangs, his shoulders hunched as if ready to spring and then Sam came to stand between us talking to the wolf, telling Jake to calm down. I heard more noises from the darkness and suddenly two other wolves appeared and hustled Jake out of view into the forest.

Sam had sworn me to secrecy,

"You keep our secret and we'll keep yours"

I looked at him slightly mystified,

"Mine?"

"Your leech boyfriend Bella, don't act coy"

I hadn't seen Jake for weeks after that and I'd missed him but I think that's when I started to heal because I had to. There was no one there any more, no shoulder to cry on, and things had never been the same with Jake and I after. He'd explained about the guardians and their reason for existing, to protect the tribe from the cold ones, the leeches, the Cullens. I think its then I understood that I had no idea of the world I really lived in, all I had known was what I could see with my human eyes but there was more, so much more that we humans couldn't see, didn't recognise, and most were far more deadly than we could ever imagine. After the way I'd been treated by the Cullens, who I had considered good vampires I decided I wanted nothing to do with any of them but staying in Forks was a mistake because I was surrounded by the supernatural.

I wondered if I would look at passers by in Jacksonville and wonder if they were human or if their faces cloaked another different one. How many species were hiding behind masks of humanity? Thinking about it could drive a person mad and I'd been to that territory and narrowly avoided becoming an inhabitant. Now I was going to see only the surface and live only in the human world and pretend the others didn't exist except in fairy tales and cheap horror movies. At least in the bright sunshine and with the outdoor life I wasn't likely to bump into any vampires even if there were guardian tribes in the area. Maybe there were other monsters walking the earth too but I would be wary of anything that didn't fit the normal pattern of human life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

Renee was waiting for me as promised when I landed and just gave me a quick hug before picking up my bags and showing me to the car. Phil was waiting there patiently and all he did was smile and say hi. They were making it easy for me and I was thankful for that although surprised my mum wasn't giving me the "I told you so speech", maybe Phil was changing her after all. We drove straight to the house and I found my room more or less the same as the one I'd left in Phoenix except larger. There were a few new additions, a new laptop and desk and on the desk a set of keys. Phil grinned,

"Charlie told us he was going to sell the truck and send you the money but you need a car Bella so your mum and I got one for you. Its not much but it goes and it wont be too heavy on gas, oh yeah we've spoken to the principal of the high school and he's happy to welcome you so hopefully you'll fit in without too much trouble. Its nice to have you back Bella"

He patted my arm and Renee hugged me before going out closing the door softly while I stood and looked round at the things in my room. They belonged to a different Bella, a pre Cullen Bella who had liked movies, plays and music. Things that mattered to me before I left to live in Forks. With a sigh I took them down and put them in the bin then picked up the magazines that were almost two years out of date and binned them too. Why on earth Renee had brought this stuff all the way from Phoenix I couldn't imagine. I went through my bookcase replacing the ones I'd brought back and throwing away some I'd left behind, mainly teenage fiction and ironically a copy of Dracula I'd forgotten I owned. Picking up the keys I saw underneath a new class schedule and a set of text books mum had bought to give me a start, there were new pens and stationary and even a new school bag which was good, when I looked at the old one it reminded me of the times Edward had slung it over his shoulder as he put his arm around me. Thoughts that were painful a few months ago now only left me feeling cold and bitter.

I took the now overflowing bin out to the trash then checked my new transport, it wasn't my old red truck, instead a small powder blue compact, but as Renee said it went and it was going to be a lot cheaper to run. On the dash was a small wooden box and inside it another and I smiled. This was one of Phil's hobbies, these puzzle boxes, although why he'd left it in my car I didn't know, maybe it was a good luck charm or something. There was a small cord attached so it could be hung up and I wrapped it round the rear view mirror then went back into the house relieved things had gone so well. I didn't doubt that Edward would find me eventually but I hoped he would understand from my actions in leaving Forks that it was over. If he needed to hear it from me personally that was OK although I'd rather never set eyes on him again. I was ready for that conversation if it became necessary but for now I would do all I could to forget the Cullens again and concentrate on my human life and making the most of it. I might be the new girl among strangers again but this time I was keeping to myself, ignoring the boys and being very choosy with the girls. I knew what new friendships could become and I was wary.

I spent the few days before starting school looking through the syllabus and found to my relief that it was almost the same as the one I'd been following in Forks so I didn't have too much catching up to do. I went out and bought myself a few new clothes, after all it was warm and sunny here not cold and wet like Forks and soon got used to tee shirts and shorts once more. Renee and Phil bent over backwards to make me feel at home once more and I soon felt as if I'd only been on an extended holiday in Forks. Charlie rang a few times to check on me and Renee was even pleasant with him which was a vast improvement in their relationship.

"Charlie and I both want what's best for you Bella and after all you've been through you don't need to hear us snapping at each others heels. So we decided to forget the past and concentrate on you and your future honey."

I found it staggering the change Phil had wrought on Renee but I was pleased, life didn't seem so much of a struggle for her now and she acted more the adult and not my big sister any longer.

Charlie sounded very flat on the phone whenever he rang and I felt sorry for him, for abandoning him but I'd done it to preserve my own sanity. I never asked if the Cullens had returned, nor if he'd heard anything from Edward or Alice and he never mentioned either of them. We talked about my truck, he'd sold it back to Billy but I told him to keep the money, after all I had my own transport again and he promise to put it in the college fund he had been adding to since I was a little girl.

"Jake was here the other day, He asked after you."

"How is he?"

"Doing OK I guess."

"And Harry?"

"Well he's still hanging in there much to the doctors amazement. I'm going to call in when I finish work this evening."

"So nothing exciting happening in Forks then?"

"Nope, same old same old. How about school? Being the new girl again must be hard"

"Its not so bad, I made a couple of friends but I really want to concentrate on my studies and before you ask, no there aren't any interesting boys here."

He laughed but I knew he was relieved, like me he didn't think I was ready for another relationship yet, if ever!

My life fell into a comfortable routine of school and home which suited me although I never drove up to the house without a pang of fear that I might find Edward there waiting for me. As the days passed I thought just maybe he had got the message via Alice that it was over but Edward had always been persistent and I didn't think he was finished yet. Perhaps he was hoping to let me settle down here before confronting me but if so he was in for a shock because I wouldn't be changing my mind about us, it was over. I started looking around for a part time job, Phil and Renee helped me out but they weren't flush themselves and I wanted my independence but they were hard to come by and I didn't want to work in a shop, too much interaction with the public, too many chances of bumping into a supernatural being, a café would be better and safer and I kept an eye out. Renee was working part time in a nursery, she'd always been great with little kids and told me there was a vacancy there but I didn't think working with her was a good idea. Or maybe I'd got it wrong and she meant a nursery place for me! Sometimes I thought being a little kid would be nice because it avoided all the messy relationship business but of course it only delayed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Carlisle

When Alice rang to tell me of Bella's decision I cursed, how were we supposed to keep her safe from Victoria if she insisted on moving across the country to a state where sun would be a great disadvantage? At least in Forks the guardians had kept her at bay but in Florida? Edward was flying home but we decided not to tell him of her departure for now, if he'd stayed away and Rose not rung him with news of Bella's death things would be much easier but now we had to make new arrangements.

"Right Alice you keep an eye out, see if you can give us any indication of Victoria's next move. I'll send Emmett and Rose to keep an eye on things in Jacksonville and if you can get a message to Jasper asking for his help it would be something."

"I don't think he's going to speak to me Carlisle, remember it was me who broke things off"

"I know but please try, if you get no joy then I'll try myself but I have to arrange for a transfer to a hospital in Jacksonville, we can't afford to be too far away, we might need to move quickly if Victoria's decides to."

"You'd have thought she'd know that Edward and Bella aren't together any longer wouldn't you? She's been watching Bella long enough."

"I don't think it matters to Victoria any longer, she's spent so long focused on Bella she holds her responsible for James death."

My first stumbling block was Rose,

"No way, I'm not interested Carlisle and I'm not getting involved, neither is Emmett. We're better off without Bella Swan, she brought us nothing but problems. If she's moved to stay away from Edward then she doesn't want our help. Let Victoria have her, Edward thought she was dead anyway."

"Rose its our fault Bella's in danger, its hardly fair to walk away and let Victoria kill her and who knows if she'll stop there? She could go after Bella's family or turn her attention back to Edward, to the family, after all we're equally to blame for James death."

"No Carlisle, we aren't. James is to blame for his death. He couldn't resist Bella and he died trying to turn her."

"So you are refusing to help?"

"Why should we?"

I looked at Emmett who I knew had a soft spot for Bella but then realised he was in an impossible situation. If he argued against Rose's decision she would think he had feelings for Bella and he would be in terrible trouble with his extremely jealous mate so I turned my attention back to her,

"Rose, this family sticks together, it always has and I hope it always will. Edward still loves Bella and he will want us to help her as much as we can. That means protecting her from Victoria"

"You heard Alice Carlisle, Bella wants nothing to do with Edward or the family. I'm sorry but I'm not putting myself at risk to keep Bella Swan safe."

She turned to Emmett,

"You can make your own mind up, you know how I feel"

Then she left us closing the door a little too loudly just to underline her annoyance.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I see what Rose is saying, it sounds like Bella's not interested in us any more and we don't need trouble with nomads, it never ends well you said that yourself."

I nodded and he followed Rose out so it was just the three of us plus Jasper if we could persuade him to help.

I was lucky to find an opening in one of the larger Jacksonville hospital looking for a surgeon urgently. Leaving the clinic in Port Angeles had been hard because I enjoyed my time there but now it meant I could arrange things to ensure Bella's safety, it was our responsibility. I just hoped Victoria wouldn't act hastily knowing Bella was finally vulnerable but knew all we could do was watch and pray. There was one more person I could approach for help but he too was in a very difficult position, Jake had been sent away and I knew he was hurting and much as he would be useful I couldn't involve him in this so I contacted Billy instead. He was shocked and annoyed to hear my voice,

"Cullen, what do you want?"

"I need help and before you slam the phone down its on Bella's behalf I'm ringing. You know the nomad who has been sniffing around Forks for months?"

"Yes we know"

"Well her target is Bella Swan."

"A nomad looking for Bella? Why?"

"Because she blames Bella for her mates death."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I know Jake still cares about her"

"Is this tied up with the events in Phoenix?"

"Yes, it was Victoria's mate who tried to kill Bella there. He was stopped and killed by members of my family."

"So she wants revenge on you and she thinks by killing Bella she'll get that? Doesn't she know Bella is no longer with your family? Or are you trying to get us to do your dirty work for you and kill a threat to your coven?"

"I don't think she cares if Bella and Edward are still together or not, she wants revenge and believes Bella will give her that. I don't know if you are aware but Bella has left Forks and moved back to Jacksonville, to her mothers and while we will do all we can it would be helpful if we could count on you or your friends to help us."

"Help you? Jake came back and told us Bella had dismissed him, why should he or any of the other guardians care what happens to Bella Swan? And they certainly won't help you Cullen or your family."

"I hope you'll help because Charlie is a friend of yours, of the tribe, and that means something to you. We can't protect Bella all the time, the sunshine restricts our movement but it doesn't affect you."

"Then you are going to have a problem aren't you."

He put the phone down on me and I could only hope he might think of Charlie and talk to the other elders but as he said the chance of them helping Bella were remote in the extreme.

Billy

So now we knew what the red headed vampire wanted and why although we chased her off she kept coming back, we hadn't been able to understand why she didn't leave but every time we chased her away she came back, back for Bella Swan, I didn't think the elders would want to become involved and Cullen had a nerve even asking but the pack might if Jake did. I knew he still loved Bella even though she hadn't given him any encouragement recently so he might call on his brothers to help but I thought it would cause an almighty row if he did. Not one of the pack had any time for Bella who they saw as a leech lover. When the Cullens had left we had thought Bella might come to her senses and in a way she did with Jakes help but in breaking off from them she also broke free of us, of Jacob and that was the problem. Why would they help a girl who didn't want their help? I rang Old Quil and explained the situation to him,

"Did Cullen really expect to get any help from us? Has he lost his mind? The pack would rather stand by and watch the nomad kill his family and do their job for them. Using Jacobs feelings for Bella Swan and our relationship with him was beneath even him. I hope you told him we would never help leeches."

"I think his request was for protection for Bella and Charlie."

"It makes no difference, if Bella has gone as he says then Charlie is in no danger and she is beyond our reservation and must look after herself, let the Cullens look after her, they put her in danger in the first place Billy."

"Will you speak to the other elders?"

"We will meet and inform them what has happened."

"But if she returns, the leech that is can we not at least watch out for Charlie? He is an honorary member of the tribe after all."

"Do you think our leader would be happy to hear that we acted off our territory to save someone who is not a member of the tribe? We do not need trouble from Denali William Black."

With that I knew there would be no help forthcoming, not from the Quileute pack, even for Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

What was I going to do with my life now I'd broken away from the Cullens? I had offered to kill the human girl when Alice told us about Edward's singer but I was shouted down by the pacifists, they just didn't understand that she could prove such a danger to us all. The Cullens had given me a new way to live, a peaceful place to lay this war weary body and mind but they didn't understand how fragile their small world was. Even when I spoke to Carlisle alone and tried to explain to him he didn't see it, no he didn't want to see it, and then Bella Swan entered Edwards life, our life, and just as I'd suspected she brought with her danger and complications. Alice who had been very worried about this girl suddenly changed to become her best friend, my only ally was Rosalie who felt the threat like me. Edward was like a child with a favourite toy so it was no good trying to talk to him and Emmett became trapped in her big brown eyes. Every time I saw her I felt the danger more and more acutely so I tried where possible to avoid or ignore her although I don't think she even noticed, she had eyes only for Edward.

The nomads should have been a wake up call for the family, we only just avoided problems when Edward had to play the hero and save her from being killed by Tyler's truck, and then we had James and his fixation to deal with. Alice offered for us to take Bella away to Phoenix for safety sake so I got roped in as a body guard. Was Alice so insensitive that she didn't understand I didn't want to protect anyone except her. I'd lived the violent life too long to want it back but there we were trapped in a hotel room with Bella. Something changed in our dynamics that night and I had no idea why. Suddenly I saw Bella the girl and not Bella the dangerous nuisance, I even told her she was worth all the trouble and meant it. When she slipped past me at the airport and went to meet James I should have been relieved, let him kill her and be done with it, if not him then another, one day soon but no, we got there just in time to save her. Now was the time to make the decision but Edward chickened out. Why he didn't allow her to become a vampire there and then I couldn't understand but he was terrified of something, scared enough to suck James venom out, an act that impressed me even though I thought he was crazy to do it.

So the Bella and Edward saga went on and all the time I felt Alice's expectations but she refused to talk about what she was waiting for. The first time she refused to talk to me face to face and it was when I started to feel I was losing her. Alice had shown me a way of life I could cope with and I owed her my life for that. For years she had acted as if that was all she wanted but then everything changed, it was as if a switch had been thrown and her feelings for me began to dim. Whatever I did made no difference, Alice and I were coming to the end of the line. The strange thing was that I thought Bella's feelings for Edward were changing too, he was going to lose her but it would be all his own fault. Bella was a strong person who needed space to make her own decisions but he insisted on crowding her and when I mentioned it to him he almost exploded. Of course I should have known better, Edward Cullen didn't need advice from a "burned out psychotic soldier" as he called me. I don't think he'd forgiven me for offering to kill Bella but that had been a cold decision based on keeping the family safe, it had nothing to do with Bella the girl. As Alice slipped from my grasp Edward tightened his grip on Bella and I knew the only thing to do was to leave the family but Alice begged me to stay a little longer,

"We need you Jazz, I need you"

"What for Alice? You don't love me any longer, you can't hide that from me so why do you need me to stay? I can't do this, I have to think of myself"

"Don't be selfish Jazz, just a few more weeks please?"

She sounded so desperate that I went against my better judgement and stayed and that's when the crap really hit the fan.

Bella's birthday was about to be celebrated as if she were a queen, everything had to be just right but as I watched Alice prepare things I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, this was a stage set but what was its purpose? I knew Alice was planning something, had she seen the great proposal or something? Bella would marry Edward in a heartbeat although I could have told her it wouldn't last. The feelings weren't there, lust yes, affection yes even a dash of dark infatuation, but not love. To me the love was missing and that meant they weren't mates, I had missed it with Alice and myself but it was plain as anything here. So I waited and hoped I was wrong and as it turned out I was but not in the way I expected. It wasn't until I smelled Bella's blood and saw Edwards eyes go black that I understood his craving for her blood was stronger than any other feeling he had for Bella but no one else saw it, they were all busy watching me, the weak link. Only I saw his intention and snarled a warning then Alice glanced at me and I saw it, her play was being acted out right here and now. Edward shoved Bella hard against the table sending her crashing to the floor amid the broken crystal, cutting her hands and arms and the blood flowed more thickly.

In an instant I knew what would happen, Edward would attack and drain Bella before anyone could stop him, I was the only one who stood a chance so I started forward but the others mistook my actions for an attack on Bella and the commotion shocked Edward back to his senses. I was the monster although I had stopped Bella being slaughtered by the man who proclaimed his love for her. That night after Edward took Bella home I cornered Alice out by the lake,

"Why Alice?"

She turned to me as if knowing I'd be here.

"Because we need to get some distance from Bella or Edward will lose control. I really thought he could hold it together until I saw what happened tonight."

"What happened tonight was staged by you and I want to know why? Why was I the bad guy?"

"Edward can't cope with being the evil one, it would destroy him but you're strong, you'll get over it Jazz."

"So you sacrificed me to save Edward?

"I guess you could see it that way. He wont be able to admit he was going to kill her but he will accept he can't keep her safe and he will make the decision he has to make and leave her so you see I did it for Bella's welfare too, that should make you feel a little better, Jasper Whitlock the martyr."

"What? Alice what's going on?"

"Its over Jazz, its all over, the Cullens in Forks, Edward and Bella's epic romance, you and I, its all over."

"We're leaving?"

"Yes but our roads are different, Edward will be leaving alone to nurse his broken heart, the family will move on and start again and you...well I'm not quite sure where your road leads. I know where it should take you but I can't see it so all I can do is wish you all the best. Maybe once the dust settles I'll be able to see where you are going. If I do I'll contact you."

"So when you said the Cullen family will be moving on you were including yourself?"

"Yes, sorry Jazz things just became too complicated with us, but there is happiness for you in the future and I still need the Cullens, you don't."

"Yeah well don't worry about me Alice, I'm a survivor."

I left that night and never looked back and I'd drifted ever since cursing myself for a fool for listening to Alice Cullen in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jasper

It was as if she knew I'd been thinking about her because a few hours later my phone rang and when I answered it I heard Alice's voice,

"Jazz?"

I didn't answer, what did I have to say?

"I know you're there and I really need to speak to you."

"Why Alice? So you can stab me in the back again? I'm not that stupid."

"This is different, I didn't see it coming and I blame...well that's not important right now, Look I need your help, we all do"

"Really? You need someone killing maybe? I understand the Cullens think I'm mighty good at that kind of thing and of course they're far too delicate to get their own hands dirty."

"Please Jasper I apologise, I was wrong, I'm a terrible person, please forgive me. Will that cover it? Soothe your wounded pride? Only I don't have time for more."

"Neither do I Alice so why don't you go play your malicious little pranks on someone else and leave me alone."

"Jasper Whitlock shut up and listen. Victoria is sniffing around and..."

"Well that's a shock, what did you expect? She'd just say oh well my mate's dead never mind and take up sewing?"

"Jasper she's looking for revenge"

"Well the Cullens can cope with that I'm sure"

"Not us, it's Bella she's looking to kill."

"Bella? Well I guess that makes sense. Why don't you find yourself another tame goon to do the dirty work, maybe Garrett's stupid enough."

"Please stop the self pity party Jazz and listen. The family haven't seen Bella since the night of the party, we left just as I told you we would. I went to see her in Forks a week ago, I wanted to make sure she was still alive because I saw her throw herself off a cliff but the wolf saved her. Anyway she's very bitter and now she's left the safety of Forks and the Quileute guardian pack and moved back with her mother. How long do you think it will be before Victoria finds her there?"

"Not my problem Alice, send Edward."

"She wont have anything to do with Edward since he left."

"And you think she will with me? Why exactly?"

"Because Bella loves you"

That statement hung between us for a few seconds as I felt my anger rising,

"What? Yeah right, that's it, I'm gone"

I turned my phone off livid with myself for allowing Alice to get under my skin. If Victoria was looking for Bella then let the Cullens keep her safe. Personally I didn't think they stood much chance against the vastly more experienced and cunning Victoria but that wasn't my problem. Yet again the Cullens had a problem and they thought I would be their fall guy. Well once bitten twice shy as they say. As for using some lie about Bella being in love with me that had to be the sickest joke Alice ever tried on me. My phone rang again and with a curse I crushed it in my fist, Alice had sunk to rock bottom now if she had to resort to such lies to get help. Throwing the phone into the undergrowth I started my bike up again and rode on southwards.

I had been moving slowly southwards for a while now, not sure if I wanted to visit the Whitlocks or not. While I enjoyed their friendship and knew I would get a warm enough welcome from Peter I wasn't sure I could cope with Peters "I told you so" when he found out I'd been a patsy for Alice. He hated the Cullens and Alice especially so I couldn't expect any sympathy from him. Did I want sympathy? Or did I want a good hard kick up the ass Peter Whitlock style? I didn't really know and maybe that's why I was taking so long to reach Boulder, maybe I expected to have made my mind up by the time I arrived.

So Victoria was still out for venom, or blood in this case. Well I'd thought she looked a determined and violent woman when I saw her at the baseball game and James being her mate made it a certainty she would want pay back. Killing a mate was a crime in our world although doing so in self defence was a mitigating circumstance and I was sure that was why she hadn't taken her grievance to the Volturi. Also they had probably broken all the Volturi laws themselves over and over. As for Bella, well at least she'd come to her senses and blown the Cullens out, especially Edward but she was no match for Victoria so her days were numbered, Victoria might even kill her family first, to make her suffer. I remembered Chief Swan, he'd been a good enough guy but as Alice hadn't mentioned his demise perhaps Victoria had left him be, whether she would do the same to Bella's mother and step father was an entirely different matter...but not my concern.

Yet every time I told myself that she crept back into my thoughts shortly after. Bella Swan was nothing to me, she was Edward's girlfriend, a nuisance and a potential danger to us all nothing more...But she'd been brave and resourceful against James...much good it did her...she accepted us without freaking...just showed what an idiot she really was...she hadn't looked at me frightened when I tried to save her at her birthday party...just showed she had no sense of self preservation. It went on and on in my head driving me crazy until I parked up and went to hunt, trying to clear my head. I ran and ran, much further than I needed to before stopping to search for prey but I still couldn't rid myself of the conflict inside my head. Even the fight with a hungry bear and its blood didn't stop the confusion and I sat down with my head in my hands, what the hell was going on with me?

It was a long walk back to my bike but it gave me time to understand I had to make a firm decision regarding Bella Swan. Did I shut her off, leave her to her fate and ride away? Go to Peter's and shoot the breeze, hunt and ride and try to forget all about her and the Cullens? Or did I ride to Jacksonville and take a look at the situation? Would I be stepping into another of Alice's traps? If so did I care? Hell yes, that bitch had played me for the very last time. But Bella had never played me, she'd sneaked out under my nose in Phoenix but that was my fault not hers, the fact she was with Edward was his fault not hers, he'd dazzled her with his vampire charm and then attempted to take over her life.

By the time I reached my bike I'd made up my mind although I wasn't entirely happy with the decision. I would ride to Jacksonville and take a couple of days to check out the situation, if I saw Victoria I would stay on a while until the Cullens or their friends turned up to watch out for her. If they didn't...well I hadn't got that far in my deliberations. Getting back on I turned and headed eastwards towards Florida, towards a girl who probably hoped she would never see my face again. Well she might get her wish and she might not, we'd have to see about that, I wouldn't let Alice know I was going although she'd probably see my decision any way, but if I saw one of them or anyone I recognised as a Cullen friend then I was out of there pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward

When I arrived back in Forks I was surprised to find Alice at the house waiting for me,

"About time Edward, what did you use for transport? A donkey?"

"Hey, I came as quickly as I could but I had to settle a few things first and my plane connection was delayed twenty four hours. It's not as if a couple of weeks will make any difference to Bella, she knew I was coming back and I didn't want to have to leave her again so it was best to wrap everything up first. Anyway I'm here now and as soon as I get showered I'm going to see Bella"

"You're too late dear brother"

"What do you mean too late? What's happened Alice?"

"Bella's gone."

"Gone where?"

"She's left Forks and gone back to her mothers in Florida. Not that I think you'll be any more welcome there than you would be at Charlie's, I got a very frosty reception. I don't blame them both but it was a little hurtful."

"Why didn't you tell me she'd gone? You must have seen it coming"

"I did... just, but we have a more serious problem for now"

"Nothing is more serious or important than Bella."

"Well this concerns Bella actually. Remember a certain red headed nomad?"

I stared at her,

"Victoria?"

"Yes dear brother. She's back and she's out for blood, Bella's blood to be exact although I don't think she'll mind killing a few of Bella's friends if necessary."

"So what do we do? Is that why Bella left? You warned her? Surely you told her we would protect her and it was safer here where we had more freedom of movement?"

"Actually she left to get away from us although I didn't tell her about Victoria. The Quileutes have been chasing her off for weeks now and she keeps coming back,

they just didn't know why."

"And they do now?"

"Carlisle spoke to Jacob Blacks father but I don't think he got very far. We aren't exactly their favourite people."

"Did Carlisle seriously expect to get any help from them? Anyway how long have you known about Victoria?"

"Not long, only since I saw what I thought was Bella's suicide. I was scared Victoria might kill Charlie in frustration so I came back to keep him safe only to find Bella alive and well and extremely pissed off with the Cullen family, me included."

"So what's Carlisle doing to keep Bella safe now? Where is Victoria? Does she know where Bella is?"

"Carlisle tried to persuade Rose and Emmett to go to Florida with no success at all, no idea, and no idea."

"Why can't you see Victoria?"

"Maybe because she's close to the wolves, I don't know but I can't get a fix on her. If she's still in Forks or waiting to come back after her last run in with the wolves then she wont know Bella's gone but she does know how to find an address for Bella's mother, she found one for James didn't she?"

"We have to get to Jacksonville quickly".

"And do what exactly? She wont give either of us the time of day Edward. Basically she hates us all, you especially."

"Bella will come round when I speak to her and explain."

The look Alice gave me wasn't exactly comforting but I believed Bella still loved me as I still loved her and she would forgive me I was sure.

"I'm flying down to Jacksonville."

"Its your funeral brother. I'm staying here to watch over Charlie. I think Carlisle and Esme are already in Florida so Bella will have some protection whether she wants it or not."

I got a flight the next morning, cursing my stupidity at wasting time before flying back from Rio, but Bella was still alive and that was all I cared about. Alice promised to ring Carlisle and have him pick me up at the airport so we could make arrangements to keep Bella safe if and when Victoria did make an appearance but when I arrived it was to see Esme waiting for me instead.

"Carlisle sends his apologies Edward he was held up in surgery this afternoon."

"So who's looking after Bella?"

"She's in school Edward and I'm picking you up as requested besides there's been no sign of Victoria and I am beginning to wonder if maybe Alice got it wrong this time, she does as we all know on occasion."

"Have you spoken to Bella?"

"No but I have met her mother and I'm seeing her again. If I can gain her trust it will make things easier."

"Does she know who you are?"

"No, I thought it best not to go down that route. I don't think the name Cullen is used in their household."

"This is ridiculous, pussy footing around. I'm going to speak to Bella after school. Once she knows I'm back and that she's in danger she'll be happy to get our help."

"Edward, I think you should be prepared to find Bella a changed person, we hurt her deeply when we left and I think it had an impact."

"You're wrong, I'll show you just how wrong when I bring Bella home after school. Give me the school address and I'll rent a car."

I found my way to the school and parked up a little way from it waiting until I saw the students start to leave then drove into the car park looking for Bella and

cursing the afternoon sun that kept me a prisoner inside my vehicle. Luckily I saw her before anyone noticed the strange car cruising around and stopped blocking her

little car in. She waited a few minutes then climbed out and approached my window.

"I'd like to leave if you don't mi..."

The shock on her face when she recognised me was understandable but the anger that replaced it was not.

"Bella, get in love, we need to talk"

She looked around and pointed to a man standing a few cars away,

"That's my history teacher. If you don't leave right now I'm going to call him over and I'm sure you'll have fun explaining yourself to him"

"Bella please, this is for your own good."

"Drop dead Edward."

When I didn't move she started towards him so I was forced to move on but I waited until she drove out and followed her. I was hoping she might go home so we could talk in private but instead she parked up in a nearby mall where the parking lot was underground and I followed getting out and walking over to where she stood, leaning against her car frowning.

"Well it looks like yet another Cullen wont take no for an answer."

"I heard you'd been hostile to Alice but I thought if I explained things perhaps you would understand. I'm so sorry for running out on you Bella, I panicked when Jasper attacked you. I was scared I was going to lose you, that you might be killed and I wouldn't be able to protect you but I know now I was wrong."

"Yes you were, you were wrong to leave, saying the things you did, but your biggest mistake was coming back Edward. I don't love you any more, I'm not interested in you or your family and I don't care about the Volturi or the wolves or anything else. I've left that life behind just like you left me."

"But I just explained I was wrong, I apologise Bella but please give me another chance"

She looked away and I thought she was melting, I knew she must feel my love for her and know it was real but then she turned back and her face was cold and blank.

"No Edward, no second chances. If you don't leave me alone I'll file a restraining order against you and I don't think you want the police looking into the family too closely now do you? This is your only warning, if I see you again I will do it now I'm going home and I suggest you do the same and tell the rest of the family to leave me alone, me and my family."

She got back in her car started the engine driving away without a backward glance leaving me to watch stunned as she disappeared from view.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Carlisle

When I got back it was to a blazing row between Esme and Edward who must have only been back minutes as the engine of the car was still cooling down.

"I warned you Edward, why didn't you listen to me?"

"What I want to know is what you've said to her to make her so hostile"

"Said? Nothing I told you we haven't approached her."

"Then Alice did, she was always jealous of my relationship with Bella. Its not fair"

"Edward grow up for Gods sake."

At that point I thought I should probably interrupt,

"Edward, its good to see you again son. Now why don't you calm down, take a seat and we can discuss this rationally."

It worked, Edward sat down but he still looked rather like a sulky child,

"Esme was right. We haven't contacted Bella and from what I just heard that was probably a good idea. You can't expect her to be happy after the way we left her. Bella may have moved on with her life Edward. Now I take it you've seen her? Perhaps you can tell me what she said to you"

I listened as Edward told us exactly what Bella had said to him, threat included.

"Alice must have said or done something to upset Bella like this"

"I don't think so son. I think Bella found our leaving too difficult and she is refusing to allow herself to get in a position where it could happen again."

"I would never leave her again Carlisle, I love her"

"I know son but you have to come to terms with the possibility she doesn't feel the same way about you any longer. You did just leave her after all"

"But it was for her good, to keep her safe. You saw what almost happened with Jasper."

"Did you tell her that?"

There was a long silence and I understood that he hadn't.

"What exactly did you tell Bella before we left Edward?"

When he finally mumbled the words he had told her it all became clear,

"I just wanted her to have a normal human life, a safe life and I thought if she thought I didn't want her any more, if my love hadn't been real she would get over it more quickly, get over me faster."

"Well Edward I think it may have worked. You broke her heart Edward, she's not going to let you do that again and love and hate are very close bedfellows."

"You mean she hates me?"

"It sounds like it and I don't think there's much chance of you making things right, not with her threatening you with a restraining order, she knows we couldn't allow that. I think you've lost her Edward."

"But I love her Carlisle"

"I'm sorry son but there's nothing you can do. Bella moved on and you must too but it will make looking out for her more difficult. Alice is still in Forks and she says there's been no sign of Victoria as far as she can tell, I heard nothing from Billy Black so there's no help coming from there"

"Alice told me you asked the wolves to help"

"Edward, I would make a pact with the devil if it kept Bella safe, its our fault she's in danger."

"But if she wont see any of us I don't see how we can look after her, besides if Victoria hasn't acted by now, chances are she wont."

"And you are basing this on what? We don't know her, we have no idea what she's capable of."

"I think we should leave her alone Carlisle, we might draw Victoria to her by our presence."

"And you think she's safer without us?"

"She doesn't want us Carlisle and I can't stay here protecting a girl I love who hates me, even if it is our fault. Bella knows the risks of living with the knowledge of our world and she thinks she's safe or she wouldn't be here."

"Bella ran to get away from Alice and probably Jake too. She left after you told her you were coming home Edward, perhaps we should have listened to her. If you'd told her you would stay away she might have stayed in Forks where she was safer."

"Do you think she'd go back if I promised to stay away from her?"

"I don't know son but could you? Stay away from her?"

"To keep her safe? I did it before so I have to say yes don't I?"

"I guess its worth a try but she doesn't know Victoria's looking for her and I don't want her frightened so don't mention it. Just see if she would consider it. You could tell her I'm here working, that might make her want to go back, especially if she thought we were selling the old house."

"Oh Carlisle, you know its my favourite house, do we have to?"

"We all have to make sacrifices Esme"

She closed her eye and nodded sadly

"Very well. If it would keep Bella safe."

Edward

I hated this, I still loved Bella but I understood my actions had ruined my chances with her, if there had been any mating bond between us I had severed it with my actions and I had to act as a man, to save her if I could. I knew I couldn't approach her again safely so I rang the Dwyer house hoping Renee wouldn't remember my voice if she answered but I was in luck, it was Bella herself who picked up.

"Bella please don't put the phone down, I'll be quick and I wont call again if you just hear me out."

I breathed a sigh of relief when the line didn't go immediately dead.

"You have three minutes Edward and this had better be the last time I hear your voice."

"I understand and I promise not to disturb you again but I thought I should warn you that Carlisle and Esme are in Jacksonville."

"Why?"

"He has taken a position at one of the hospitals."

"And I'm supposed to think that's just a coincidence.?"

"I have no idea. Alice is leaving Forks and we are selling the house there"

"Why?"

"Well we thought under the circumstances you would feel less concerned about the possibility of us returning one day if the house were sold. You can move back with your father that way and not have to lose all the friends you made at school, Mike and Angela, Jessica..."

"I know their names Edward. What I don't know is why you are so keen to get me back to Forks."

"There is no sinister reason Bella, we just want you to feel comfortable and relaxed and we know our presence will only upset you."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you Edward, shame you and your family weren't so thoughtful the first time you left. Now your three minutes are up. Goodbye"

She put the phone down and I realised I had no idea what she planned on doing, would she go back to Charlie now? If she didn't what would we do? We dare not go anywhere near her after her threats and I knew Bella could be stubborn when she made her mind up. All we could do was hope Alice saw her decision or heard news via Charlie although from what she said he wasn't at all thrilled with her continued presence in Forks. Perhaps I should have warned her about Victoria but I just couldn't, she didn't need to live constantly in fear, ignorance was bliss in this case.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

My life soon fell into a routine although not the one I remembered from before, this time Renee was much more involved in the running of the house and both her cooking and cleaning skills had improved radically. She seemed genuinely pleased to have me back and not just because her life fell apart when I was gone. She was happy to have her daughter back and the more we spoke the more I understood. Seeing me after Edward left had been a shocking wake up call for her, she had seen just how close she came to losing me and how much I needed my parents and their strengths. As a result she had pulled herself together and with Phil's help and encouragement become the mother I had always wanted her to be. She showed an interest in my studies, encouraged me to have a social life, and when I got upset by something which was a little more often these days she was there for me. The thing that upset me most was speaking to Charlie because I could hear in his voice the hurt I'd caused him by deciding to move back here. He and I had finally made a connection and then I was gone and he knew I would never come back. I had expected Renee to crow about this but she felt for Charlie and spoke to me about inviting him down sometime, a way to keep the connection alive but for now all I could think of was starting over here and trying to forget the Cullens and all the terrible things they had brought into my life along with the wonderful ones.

For the first week after my meeting with Edward I expected him to appear round every corner or in my bedroom when I woke in the middle of the night. But when he failed to appear I thought he might just have got the message and believed my threat and in truth I wasn't sure I wouldn't have done it. The person I wanted to see about as much as Edward was Jake and every time I spoke to Charlie, which was most nights for a few minutes I asked about him, checking he was still in Forks on the reservation. Charlie was still in contact with Billy but it seemed there was something going on with the elders that had them concerned and he couldn't find out what it was. As long as it kept the pack in Forks I didn't really care. School was fine and I soon fit in although I no longer associated much my class mates, I'd grown up while I was in Forks and it seemed we didn't have that much in common. I ignored the few overtures I got from boys, they were just trying it on but once they understood I wasn't interested they gave up which was a refreshing change from Edwards persistence.

About six weeks after I moved back I got home from school to find I'd had a visitor, someone in Florida on holiday from Port Angeles.

"Who was it?"

"She said her name was Vicki."

"Vicki? It doesn't ring a bell."

"Well she said she was a friend. At first I thought she might be related to the Cullens but she never mentioned them."

I felt chills run through my body,

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she was very pale, like Edward, and she had strange coloured hair like him too although girls dye their hair all the time don't they. You know I saw one the other day with one side of her hair dyed bright green and the other side shaved. Now what was that all about?"

"Mum, what did she say?"

Sorry? Oh she left an envelope for you, I put it on your bed. A strange shade of orangey red"

I froze,

"What?"

"Her hair, it was a strange orangey red colour"

Renee was describing Victoria, James mate.

"Now I just have to pop to the store, I wont be long. Did you need anything Bella?"

I shook my head and as soon as she left I ran through to my room to find a thick envelope on my bed and tearing it open I emptied the contents onto my bed. It was a sheaf of photographs, all of people I knew, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Phil's sister and husband, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Lauren. Each photograph had RIP scrawled across it in red ink and the threat was clear. Victoria was going to kill all these people unless? I looked for a message but that was it, just the collection of photographs and I felt sick. Did this mean she was going to kill all these people just to get revenge on me for James death? If so what could I do about it? I couldn't tell the police, they would want the full story and I couldn't give them that. I couldn't even tell Charlie, besides what could he do against a vampire? I couldn't call on the Cullens for help I had no idea where they were or even if they would help anyway now I'd threatened them. Could they watch over so many people if I could? Deciding I had to do something I dug out Alice's cell phone number and rang it but there was nothing, no ring tone, no message service, it had been discontinued.

I sat on the bed looking at the photographs and racking my brain for some way to alert them to their danger but then what could they do? I knew only too well if a vampire wanted to kill you they would find a way. The only course of action open to me was to come clean to Charlie and hope that Billy and Jake would back me up although that was putting him in danger from the Volturi too. But then would Charlie believe me? I hardly believed it myself when I was told. There was a knock on my door and Phil put his head round smiling,

"We're going out for a couple of hours, a friend invited us for drinks, will you be OK? You're welcome to join us."

Startled I realised I'd been sitting on my bed for over an hour thinking.

"I'll be fine, you go, enjoy yourselves"

He noticed the photographs on my bed,

"Someone send you some mementoes of life in Forks? That's nice. We'll see you later"

I was just glad he hadn't been close enough to see the writing scrawled across them, and that I had the house to myself for a few hours although maybe Victoria would visit and put me out of my misery. I made myself coffee then picked up the phone to ring Charlie although I still had no idea what I would say. The house phone just rang and rang so he must be at work but I could have sworn it was his day off. Still I could hardly drop this on him at work could I? So it would have to wait until tomorrow and I could only hope Victoria wouldn't act too quickly although if she'd been here in Jacksonville to drop the photographs off this morning then my friends in Forks would be safe at least for a while. But that meant my mother and Phil could be at risk and I felt sick. If they'd been in this evening I would have known they were safe but they were out there and even more vulnerable as a result.

I couldn't settle, neither could I think of any way of alerting my friends to their danger, and I was so relieved when Phil and Renee got back. That is until I heard their story,

"Bella I have never been so scared in my life. This SUV came swerving across the carriageway and almost broadsided us. If it hadn't been for Phil's quick reflexes I don't think we'd be here now."

"Did it stop? The SUV I mean"

She looked at me as if I were mad,

"Would you if you nearly ran another car off the road? No, it took off like a bat out of hell as other motorists stopped to make sure we were OK. The cars going to need some bodywork doing but we're both here so I'd say we got off lightly."

"I thought you said it nearly hit you"

"It did, Phil swerved and we scraped along the crash barrier for a short way before he could stop."

So it had started, Victoria had warned me and now she was ready to make good on her threat and there was nothing I could do about it. I wondered why she didn't just kill them with her bare hands but then I thought perhaps she was trying to keep them low key, after all she wouldn't want the Volturi on her trail would she?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

It wasn't difficult to find Bella, I remembered her mothers address from a conversation between Bella and Edward and it seemed strange seeing her again after so long. I followed her to school and back for weeks seeing nothing. I had promised myself that once the Cullens were looking after her I would leave but her reaction to them, especially Edward, had amused me so I stayed. But today things were different. I could see she was scared, her eyes flickered from person to person, place to place, did she know Victoria was looking to kill her? Had Victoria made contact with her here? Well if she had then maybe there was a clue at the Dwyer house. Leaving Bella safely in school I parked my bike up out of the way and made my way to the house watching to ensure it was empty before approaching. I couldn't smell Victoria's scent anywhere but unless she'd visited very recently then I probably wouldn't. There was also no sign of any Cullen activity which pleased me more than it should have, they had been scared off by Bella's threats.

Not having time to think about that more now I jumped over the fence at the back and forced the back door open listening for an alarm or any sounds but it was quiet so I slipped inside. The place was small and homely and I soon found Bella's room which was full of her scent and I breathed deeply before looking around. If Victoria had contacted Bella then she wouldn't leave a warning out where her mother could stumble upon it. I checked the bottom of the drawers, the shelf in the closet and under the bed but found nothing. Then I saw an envelope ripped up in the bin and took it out sniffing the paper. There was a hint of Victoria's scent on this so it had been a small package of some kind judging by the size of the envelope. A package of what though? I checked the books on her bookcase and the folders laying on the desk but whatever had come Bella must have it in her possession which meant I should make contact with her so I could find out what the threat was. There were however two problems associated with this course of action, I was committing myself to helping Bella Swan and she would quite possibly tell me to go to hell. The second I could deal with but the first...did I really want to get involved? Was I ready to put myself between Bella and the crazed red head?

Back at the school I watched for any sign of the nomad but either she was much better than me, which I seriously doubted, or she wasn't here for now. Bella came out as the bell went and walked quickly to her car looking over her shoulder a few times as if scared of being followed and when she drove out of the school I followed her home keeping far enough back that she wouldn't see the tail and be spooked. When she got inside the house I parked up and went in on foot having found a good vantage point to watch her and the surrounding area. I heard her making coffee then go through to her room and the scratch of pen on paper as she did some homework or wrote a letter then she went through to the kitchen and I heard her preparing a meal, they must eat early in the Dwyer residence. Her mother drove up a short time later and I heard the two discussing the accident from the night before. So they'd almost been run off the road, coincidence or Victoria's handiwork? It was impossible to say for the moment.

Bella

I was relieved to get home safely and happier when Renee appeared a little while later. We made fresh coffee and went through to the lounge where she put the television on out of habit. Renee always had the TV on for company in the house and even when she and Phil got married he couldn't break her of the habit.

"I'm just going to shower Bella, wont be long"

I got up to switch the sound off so I could read, I had a book to finish for English by tomorrow, a book I just couldn't get into which was strange for me but I'd found it really hard going. What made me look up I don't know but my attention was caught by a red banner running along the bottom of the screen, Gas Explosion at High School in Forks Washington. My body went cold and my stomach turned over, an explosion? When? Had anyone been hurt or worse still killed? I picked the phone up then hesitated, there was no point in ringing Charlie, he would be far too busy, maybe I could get hold of Angela or Mike but all the lines were busy so all I could do was wait and pray this had nothing to do with Victoria although an explosion seemed a little out of character for the red headed vampire.

I went back to the lounge and turned the sound up searching for a news station that would cover the story but finding nothing. Renee came back in then and Phil arrived home so I waited for one of them to say something, had there been a news flash on the radio or something? The meal went as usual, general chatter from Renee's dance classes and more on the team dynamics from Phil. I was itching to get back on the phone but there was the clearing up to do and by the time I was finished I was at screaming point.

"I'm going to ring Dad, any messages?"

"No, just tell him we hope he's OK and not working too hard"

I took the phone into my room and dialled the house and to my relief he answered but he sounded tired,

"Dad its Bella. Is everything OK?"

"You heard I take it?"

From his tone I knew it had been bad, but how bad?

"What happened? Was it a gas explosion? Was anyone hurt?"

"I'm really sorry Bella but I can't give you any details until we release the names but yes there were some casualties, not as many as there could have been. The school fire alarm went off and they were evacuating when it happened."

"Were any of my friends injured?"

He was silent for a few seconds,

"Bella, you can't tell anyone you understand? No one."

"I promise."

"Two were killed but I can't give you their names and Mike, Angela, and few of their other classmates were injured but not seriously. I'm really sorry Bella. I need to get showered and changed then I have to go back to the station, you understand I'm sure"

"I do dad and thank you for telling me"

My voice broke as I said goodbye and the phone fell from numb fingers, so two on Victoria's list were dead and others injured. But if she was responsible for what happened in Forks who was it who tried to drive Renee and Phil off the road and why did she set the fire alarm off? She could have killed a lot more. It hit me then that she might have allies. What was I going to do? I turned my music up loud enough to hide my sobs and lay on my bed crying for whoever was killed and my friends who were injured because it was all my fault. I curled up in a ball and hugged myself but I felt so wretched, I was responsible for all this and there was nothing I could do about it, nothing at all. If I told Charlie now I didn't think he'd believe me, she'd made it look like an accident so why should he listen to his daughter talking about vampires and shape shifters?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

I heard the phone call and understood that Victoria hadn't wasted any time getting her revenge. Then the sadness and guilt coming from Bella who I could hear crying in her room hit me, although I didn't think her mother would hear over the music. I moved closer fighting the urge to climb inside Bella's room and hold her, tell her not to be frightened, that we'd find a way to stop Victoria. I admit a gas explosion seemed a little out of character for the nomad but then what did we really know about her? Was she just a nomad or something more, I'd had my suspicions at the time but when she melted away and we didn't hear from her again I thought I was wrong. We had thought James and Victoria were mates but I didn't believe that any longer, she wouldn't have waited so long to act and she certainly wouldn't be staging this elaborate game, she would want Bella dead, end of story. Whatever she was doing had a deeper purpose and I intended to find out just what it was but first I needed to know more about her and there was only one person who might know and be willing to talk to me about her...Darius.

I waited to see what Bella would tell her mother, if anything before contacting him and hearing her door open about half an hour later I moved a little closer.

"Bella, would you like coffee? Phil's just making fresh. Bella? Bella what's the matter honey?"

Bella told her mother in halting words interspersed with sobs about the explosion at the school and I imagined Renee sitting on the bed an arm around her daughter to comfort her and wished it were me.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. You should have told us."

There were a few murmured words and then Phil entered and I smelled the fresh coffee. The three of them sat in Bella's room discussing the explosion and Phil promised to see what he could find out,

"I'll ring Charlie later when things calm down a bit and if there's any more news I'll let you know. For now lets see if there's anything on the internet about it."

I heard the tapping of the keyboard and then his voice again.

"They've just released the names of the two students who died, Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley did you know them?"

She must have nodded because he read on,

"One of the staff Mr Molina is seriously injured, they think he might lose his leg. Wasn't that the name of one of your teachers Bella?"

She didn't need words, her sobs just got louder and I waited sending just a little calm so she could speak through her tears and listened as she told Renee and Phil about her school friends and her biology teacher.

It was much later before they left her to get ready for bed and I increased the calmness so by the time she got into bed she was almost asleep.

I waited until Bella had gone to bed and sent her a healthy dose of lethargy ensuring she would have a peaceful night then I contacted my old friend.

"Major Whitlock, its been a long time, to what do I owe this singular honour? Don't tell me, your idiot side kick has finally blown himself up"

The last time Darius and I had been together Peter was experimenting with explosives and having a few teething problems.

"No, as far as I know he's still in one piece. I'm looking for some information on a nomad."

"Really? Now why would you be interested in a nomad? They usually steer clear of the likes of you Major, no offence of course."

"All I know is that she's tall about 5'6", bright red hair, answers to the name of..."

"Victoria, runs with James and Laurent? Is that who you mean?"

"Yes, so you know her?"

"I know of her, she's bad news Major, really bad news. Why?"

"We killed her mate or at least we thought he was her mate James a while back and it seems she wants payback"

"You? Meaning you personally or the Cullens?"

"It was a joint effort, he had a fixation on Edward Cullens human girlfriend"

"Oh right so it was her. I hear rumours. Victoria, now that's a blast from the past and no mistake. Our dear Victoria was a Volturi guard at one time, the one they sent out if there were any lessons to be taught. Lets just say she took her work seriously, a little too seriously for some. There were complaints and rumblings about her methods."

"Methods?"

"She was known for her penchant for ripping bodies to pieces and burying the parts across a continent saving the head for last. I would think there are a number of Volturi enemies still languishing in pieces, probably long mad by now."

"I see, so what happened?"

"Well in the end I think Aro and Marcus had enough of the rumblings of discontent from our kind, not all her victims were actually guilty of anything, and although Caius spoke up for her she was imprisoned in the catacombs, until such time as they decided what to do with her as Caius refused to vote for her death. Then along came James, about a century later, yet another renegade but at the time Caius was building a newborn army for the Volturi and he thought James would be a good trainer, he was an excellent tracker and quite without any scruples. Unfortunately he and Victoria, they'd found a kindred spirit in each other, escaped and the Volturi never could find them, not even with Demetri's help. I guess over the past couple of centuries they kept a low profile and the Volturi found they had more pressing matters to attend to. I think Laurent joined them around ten years ago but he wasn't really in their league. Maybe Victoria had a thing for him I don't know, but I do know she and James were like brother and sister,"

"Hearing that I'm surprised we managed to put James down."

"Oh James was always the weaker of the two, Victoria is a very different creature. They were very close so if you killed him you have a problem, Victoria doesn't care who she has to go through or what she has to do to get what she wants and if Edward's human is still around she'll definitely be in Victoria's sights, I'd warn him"

"Do you know if she has a base anywhere? Is it likely she is working with others? Does she go in for spectacular kills or just drain and throw the body away?"

"So many questions leads me to believe she's already started her party. You have a problem Major. I know very little but I can surmise quite a bit as I make a point of watching out for the craziest of our kind. She uses others, sometimes humans, to aid her then kills them usually, and yes she likes the theatrical on occasion. I have no idea if she has a base but I'd say probably not. That's what made it so difficult she's highly unpredictable and volatile. I will just tell you this Major, if she targets you, you tend to die."

"Well thanks for that. Tell me, can you check an explosion at the high school in Forks Washington and tell me what they suspect if anything"

"Why? You think its her handiwork?"

"I have no idea but I'm curious."

"OK give me a couple of minutes."

I heard tapping on his keyboard and few clicks and then silence,

"Right well, official cause is gas explosion, pipe ruptured or something, unofficially it looks decidedly like sabotage followed by a warning, the fire alarm which meant a lot of the students got out. Worst of the blast was in the area around one classroom. Two deaths, various injuries, none life threatening, what age was Edwards girl?"

"18."

"Then she's lucky if she is still there, all the dead and injure were that age. Suspicious eh? I take it she's not?"

"No, but I think its Victoria's way of making Bella pay."

"Then Bella needs a really good set of body guards and to disappear from the face of the earth Major. Otherwise our Victoria will just plough her way through everyone this Bella loved or even liked and then she'll kill her."

"So you'd say even if she goes missing Victoria will keep going?"

"Yeah, so if Bella has family she should say goodbye to them. Victoria got her sights set on a guy once, don't know why, a vampire this was. She wiped out his entire living family, found his descendants and killed every one, even the pets, then she ripped him into small pieces and burned them in front of him before burying the head in concrete."

She was even worse than I had imagined and I knew that alone I couldn't keep Bella safe and even with help it would be almost impossible to save her family and friends.

"Why doesn't she just kill her target and be done with it?"

"Because she's a psychotic bitch. So best of luck Major but if you need any help I'm here."

"Thanks Darius I may be taking you up on that. Just in case can you set me up with an untraceable safe house?"

"Sure thing, you care where?"

"Nope just so long as you have a way of getting me there that's also untraceable."

"Your wish is my command, let me know when you need the out."

"Will do."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlie

When we got the initial report of an explosion at the school my first reaction was thank God Bella wasn't there, especially when I discovered the centre of the blast had been the class rooms in use by her year. It was chaos at the school with parents arriving by the second all eager for news of their children but Eddy and the other deputies had done a good job of setting up a perimeter and allowing only the emergency services through. As the fire was put out the fire-fighters started to bring out the injured and with each one I heaved a sigh of relief because it meant one less dead. Eventually with the aid of the teachers we learned that only two pupils had lost their lives in the initial blast and one teacher. A few of the injured were serious but none critical which was a miracle although another teacher was likely to lose a leg having been trapped by an iron girder from the roof. The fire service went in to check all were out of the damaged area and when they came back out I could see there was something wrong. When the fire chief came over and gave me the shocking news that it hadn't been an accident but deliberate I asked him to keep it to himself for a while, we needed to know what the hell had happened.

Eddy and a female officer went to Lauren's house to break the news to her mother who was probably asleep, she worked nights, while Cathy one of our dispatchers and I took Tyler's parents to one side to break the terrible news of their sons death. By the time I got home to take a shower and a couple of hours off I was shattered both mentally and physically but I knew I had to speak to Bella in case she'd heard the news. I kept it short and vague as I could but I understood how upset she was, after all these were her friends who had been killed and injured. I went back to the station to find all the deputies in drinking coffee and sitting stunned into almost complete silence, this kind of thing just didn't happen here in Forks, it was a quiet town, a peaceful town. Debs came up to me with a mug of coffee,

"There you go Chief Swan. There are some messages on your desk and I'll field any calls for a while"

"Thanks Debs I appreciate it"

I had a quick word with the deputies who all looked about the same as I felt before going wearily to my office only to find a strange woman sitting there quietly waiting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had a visitor, Miss?"

"Chief Swan, how good to finally meet you. I'm an acquaintance of your daughter Isabella."

"Oh right, well now isn't a good time as I'm sure you'll understand Miss?"

"On the contrary now is exactly the right time Chief Swan"

She stood up and walked to the door locking it and turning to me,

"I want you to make a phone call"

"Look I don't know what game you're playing but I have an explosion to investigate so I suggest maybe you come back another day when I have more time"

"Oh but you don't have any more time Chief Swan and trust me you already have the perpetrator in your office so you see you have time for what I want"

Was this woman crazy or did she mean what she'd said, had she set the explosion at the school?

"Look"

I got up ready to call for assistance but she was there at my desk and held me down with one hand on my shoulder, how was she so strong?

"Let me ask you a question Chief Swan, if you were about to die who would you want to say goodbye to?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question"

Her grip on my shoulder was beginning to really hurt but when I took a breath to shout for help her hand grasped my jaw and squeezed hard.

"Don't. Now answer the question."

"My daughter I guess"

"Then I give you two minutes to say goodbye Chief Swan and don't try anything, I'm faster and stronger than you can imagine."

She handed me the phone and waited, the hand still on my shoulder which felt as if it were being held by a vice. I rang Bella's cell phone and when she answered I looked at the woman,

"One minute"

"Bella"

"Dad? Are you OK?"

"No I don't think I am, there's a friend of yours here who says she set the explosion at the school and she says she's going to kill me"

"Dad, can I speak to her"

"Do you know her Bella?"

"Please dad"

I handed the phone to the woman who smiled as she took it from my trembling hand,

"Bella, so nice to hear your voice. Remember mine? You have ten seconds to say goodbye to your daddy."

I heard Bella's cry of "NO" as the woman handed the phone back,

"Bella, I love you"

"Love you too dad"

Before I could say any more the receiver was snatched from my hand and crushed in her fist,

"See, I'm not a monster. It was nice meeting you Chief Swan."

I tried to get up and she moved in a blur as a terrible pain shot through my body and I looked down to see a baseball bat protruding from my chest. Then looked into her face,

"Why?"

I coughed up blood and the pain intensified,

"That's a mystery you'll never solve Chief"

Her hand grabbed the bat and rammed it further into my body and I descended into blackness.

Debs

When the phone rang I expected it to be another concerned parent or the press but instead it was Bella and she sounded terrified,

"Dad's in danger Debs, get someone in there quickly."

She sounded genuine so I called Eddy to knock on the Chief's door but there was no reply and he found it locked.

"I think you'd better break it in Eddy. Bella thinks there's something wrong."

He had already put his shoulder to the door and I joined him as the door flew open crashing against the wall. At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was like something from a nightmare. Chief Swans body was hanging from the far wall, pinioned by a wooden baseball bat that had been driven through his chest. I screamed as Eddy and two other deputies ran to check but he was already dead and his killer had disappeared through the open window.

"Call Bella back and find out what she knows. I'll send the guys out looking for any stranger, I'd think they'll be covered in blood looking at Charlie."

I glanced back once and wished I hadn't but Eddy was right, there was blood everywhere, the bat must have severed his Aorta. I had a job dialling Bella's number my hands were shaking so much and I couldn't hear myself think for the noise as the deputies ran out to hunt for Charlie's killer. The line was engaged and I thought maybe Bella was trying to get back in contact with me so I put the receiver down and waited a few seconds but nothing so I tried again. It was still engaged and I wondered who Bella was trying to reach, then I heard Charlie's cell phone ring in his office knowing he would never pick up again and I started to cry.

**Please don't scream at me, you can't always save the good guys! Love Jules x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

Luckily I was back on station when Bella received the call from her dad and understood Victoria was responsible for the explosion and was about to kill him. Bella screamed his name as the phone went dead and then I heard her rapidly tapping in a number on her cell and cursing as she misdialed. When she finally got the right number we both knew she wasn't going to get an answer, Victoria wasn't the type to make idle threats. I was about to go over and knock on her door when I heard Renee and Phil moving around so I melted back into the bushes on the other side of the road to see what she would say. At the same time I heard a voice behind me,

"Why the fuck are you lurking here like some fucking pervert Major?"

I turned only half surprised to hear Peter's voice,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The computer creep rang with a message from Mystic Meg although I was already on my way at his command. He said you had trouble, I said no way, he said way, I said no way..."

I glared at him and he held his hands up,

"OK just trying to lighten the situation a little. I hadn't felt anything but he told me shit was coming so I got on my trusty steed and galloped all the way. Then he tells me to move my ass cos its all going down. Some guy called Charlie is dead and you are going to need to hustle. Care to fill me in fearless leader?"

Bella

I couldn't believe I had just spoken to my dad for the last time, Victoria couldn't have killed him, this must be a terrible joke on her behalf, trying to make me suffer, but he had sounded genuinely scared. I rang the station but the phones were busy and when I rang his cell phone it just rang and Charlie was never out of contact, ever. Then I heard movement in outside my door and even though I knew Victoria was in Forks I couldn't help feeling terrified, I heard Renee's voice and the relief was so great I couldn't help my tears. I ran through and hugged Renee as she looked at me astounded,

"Bella what's the matter? Has something happened?"

I couldn't get the words out for my tears of sorrow and relief but Phil picked up enough to know it concerned Charlie.

"I'll ring the station, you pour Bella a brandy, see if you can calm her down enough to get something intelligible from her"

Renee put her arm around me and led me over to the drinks cupboard pouring me a glass and handing it over,

"Bella drink this and take a few deep breaths, whatever has happened I'm sure we can sort it out"

I shook my head as I took the glass from her, my hands trembling so much I spilled some of it down my front before getting it to my lips.

I heard Phil talking to someone so he'd got through to the police station in Forks but he didn't say anything just listened as Renee sat me down.

"Now Bella, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong"

I shook my head unable to put it into words when I heard Phil put the phone down and walk over to squat down before me.

"Bella do you know who did this?"

"What's going on Phil?"

"Its Charlie, he's been murdered but it seems Bella knew, she rang the station and warned them. From what I can make out he made a call to this number minutes before he was killed. Bella, the Jacksonville police want to speak to you. We're supposed to take you to the nearest station and make a statement."

"You knew? What happened Bella? What did Charlie say to you? Do you know who did this?"

I took a few deep breaths and managed a few words,

"We have to run"

"Run? Bella what are you talking about? Are you scared whoever killed Charlie will come for you? If that's so I'm sure the police will keep you safe."

"NO"

I realised I was shouting and struggled to keep my voice down,

"They can't, no one can. She's going to kill us all unless we run"

Phil stood up,

"I'll get the car out, we'd better go straight to the police now, if Bella knows who did this she needs to speak to them quickly."

I got up shaking my head but then there was a tap at the back door and I froze. It couldn't be Victoria, she might be a vampire but she couldn't have got here that quickly. It could be Laurent though if he'd joined up with her again and as Phil went to the door I grabbed his hand,

"Don't, it might be one of them, please"

While he and Renee shared a concerned look I went to look through the window and sighed in relief, well it was one of them but not one I needed to be afraid of and I wrenched the door open to see Jasper and a stranger standing there. I threw myself into his arms feeling safer already as the other guy grinned.

"You're more than welcome to cuddle me too"

Jasper shot him a look and his face became serious as he walked past us and into the house.

"Bella, I know what's happened and you know you need help, do you trust me?"

I nodded my face still hidden in his shoulder.

"Then we need to go, now"

"What about Renee and Phil?"

"Do they know the score?"

"No, only that Charlie's dead but I can't leave them here, you know Victoria will come for them."

"Bella you know taking them puts them in danger, they'll have to know about our world."

He was right of course but before I had a chance to answer him I heard Phil,

"Just who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house? Bella do you know these men?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Captain Whitlock, my friend and I are here in response to Chief Swans death. We need to take Bella into protective custody"

"If you're a cop where's your badge?"

"Witness protection and I left it on my f... desk."

"Bella"

Phil sounded angry and scared but I was waiting for an answer from Jasper who sighed then turned to his companion,

"Captain Whitlock, we're taking the whole family."

The other guy looked taken aback but then shrugged,

"You heard my friend, grab your coats and anything you can't live without, you have five minutes then we leave"

Phil was about to argue but I knew we didn't have time,

"Please Phil, trust them."

He didn't look convinced but Renee looked at me hard then took his arm

"Come on Phil, you heard the man"

When they'd gone through to pack I turned back to Jasper,

"Thank you."

Captain Whitlock glared then snapped at me,

"Hey I meant what I said, five minutes and we're gone so hustle girlie."

As I ran through to collect my stuff I heard him speak to Jasper

"You know this is going to be almost fucking impossible with three humans, especially two who don't know Major?"

"I know but Bella wouldn't go alone and I am not leaving her here to be murdered by Victoria so just go along with the witness protection ruse until we get away from here."

I grabbed only a few clothes and a couple of books plus my lap top and the photograph of Charlie and I that sat beside my bed then ran through to Renee and Phil who were standing looking bewildered although they had packed a couple of bags.

"Please don't ask any questions for now. I don't have time to explain but our only chance is if we go with these men. I'll answer all your questions later."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

Relieved Bella was holding it together I nodded to Peter who opened the back door cautiously then cursed and shut it again,

"I have no idea why but there are wolves out back, we'll have to go the front way and quick"

Phil went to look out the window but I put an arm out to stop him,

"Please just go to the front of the house and wait until you get the all clear. Bella stay here with me"

Once they'd followed Peter I turned to her,

"Someone tipped off the local guardians that Victoria is looking for you and its my guess Carlisle asked for their help"

"Carlisle? He knows?"

"Yes Bella, he knows. I think Alice was supposed to be keeping an eye on Charlie but with the explosion things probably got a little chaotic."

"Are you telling me that the whole family knows and are trying to protect me?"

"Bella I don't know all the details, Alice just rang and asked me to keep an eye on you until they could sort something out. You threw them by leaving Forks I guess. Now come on and keep Renee and Phil as calm as you can please."

Bella

I understood and followed the others to the front door where the stranger was looking out the window cautiously,

"Right you follow me when I give the signal and for fu...try to be quick."

Even in my sorrow and panic I had to smile to hear Jaspers friend stop himself swearing in front of Renee. He went outside and disappeared round the house,

"Where's he going?"

Phil craned his neck to look out the window before Jasper hissed at him to stay out of sight.

"Our transport is better than yours so Captain Whitlock's gone to retrieve it. Now please, as soon as I give the order you run straight to the..."

Before he finished a huge truck with darkly tinted windows pulled up outside and there was a piercing whistle from the open drivers window.

"Bella, you go first with Renee and hurry."

I grabbed Renee's arm and we started to run as Jasper opened the door but before we were half way we heard the crack of a rifle and a scream of pain and started to turn.

"Keep coming, now. You're sitting ducks Bella"

Before I could move a figure hit me from the rear and almost threw me into the back of the truck followed by Renee and as the door swung shut I saw Phil laying on the ground his head in a pool of blood as Jasper knelt beside him. The truck suddenly shot off but although I screamed for the driver to stop, to wait for the others, he continued until we were in the centre of Jacksonville when he slowed to match the speed of the other traffic weaving in and out and making what seemed like random turns and I knew he was making sure we weren't being followed.

Grabbing the driver's shoulder I shook it,

"We have to go back, Phil and Jasper are there."

"No, The Major is here"

He slammed the brakes on and the truck came to a shuddering halt as Jasper wrenched the door open and jumped in.

"Drive. Get us out of town now Peter"

As the truck took off again I saw Renee's eyes open wide in shock, the front of his shirt was red with blood,

"Where's Phil? What happened to my husband?"

Jasper shot me a look and I knew, Phil was dead, shot by whoever Victoria had stationed to make sure I stayed put.

"I'm sorry Mrs Dwyer, Phil was shot, he didn't make it"

"Shot? How? Why?"

Renee's voice was rising in shock and I could see she was losing it but then her eyes glazed over and she slumped back in her seat.

"Sorry Bella but I thought it would be better if Renee slept for a while, if she lost it we might have a problem in the confines of the cab."

"Phil was shot in the head wasn't he?"

"Yes but his killer wont be shooting anyone else"

"You killed him?"

He nodded curtly and I knew he thought I was judging him but for now I was too confused and upset to say much at all.

"So where now Major?"

"Just a minute Peter"

Jasper took his phone out and hit a speed dial, the conversation was fast, so rapid I couldn't follow it but then he turned to Peter,

"You get that?"

"Yep, I'm making my way to the airport now."

"Airport?"

"You said you trusted me Bella. I will keep you safe from Victoria, Renee too."

I nodded, my mouth too dry to say anything else and I sat back hugging myself as I watched the scenery flash by until we reached the airport but instead of parking at the terminals we drove on to the private area of the field where the company jets flew from and coming to a halt outside one of the hangers close to a sleek white jet with no company logo Jasper turned to me again.

"Stay behind me and don't speak, try not to look as if you're on the run if you can Bella."

"What about Renee?"

Peter who had walked round the other side of the truck helped her out although she looked as if she were sleep walking.

"You're gonna have to ease up a little Major, I can't manage her otherwise"

Jasper nodded and Renee seemed to come too a little a few seconds later. She walked arm I arm with Peter to the official standing by the plane and they exchanged a few words then it was our turn, I felt myself start to shake and Jasper's arm curled around me,

"Hold it together a little longer Bella, please"

I nodded and grabbed his arm tightly as he spoke to the pilot then we went up the steps to the jet and found Renee seated with her belt on and a dazed look on her face. Within seconds we too were seated and the jet taxied out soon after. I checked mum but she appeared to be asleep.

"Don't worry Bella, I put her to sleep, its easier than all the questions for now"

"Where are we going Jasper?"

"Fort Lauderdale and then on to the Keys."

"Why the Keys?"

"Because one of the smaller islands is owned by a friend and its easily defended. You'll be safe there. I'm sorry about your step father."

"It was Victoria wasn't it?"

"She arranged it yes I think so, which means she has others looking for you by now, that's why we're moving so fast, I know your head must be spinning but for now can you just sit. I need to make some calls of my own"

I nodded thinking he was probably going to catch up with Alice although it seemed strange that they weren't together, they were always together when I knew the Cullens.

The stranger was studying me closely and I wiped my face thinking I had dirt on it which made him grin,

"Sorry, I was just curious. So you're the girl Edward Cullen has a thing for. You know for a girl who seems fairly bright you made a pretty stupid choice there."

"I know, I came to my senses."

"Good, you just went up in my estimation."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Let's just say I'm The Major's right hand man but you can call me Peter."

"You keep calling Jasper The Major, did you fight with him?"

"With him, against him, we've done it all over the years but at least he has to admit I was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"The Cullens were wrong for him and that bitch Alice Cullen was the worst of the bunch"

"I take it you don't like them?"

"I despise them, fucking holier than thou ass holes."

I giggled to hear Edward called that but the giggle turned into a sob and I started to cry. Embarrassed I looked away hugging myself again and then I felt stone arms around me once more,

"Its OK Bella, you've been through a lot today and held up amazingly well. You can let it out now"

I lay my head on Peters shoulder and cried myself to sleep thinking about my last words with Charlie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

Billy

When we got the news of Charlies death we were stunned but none more than me. The wolf pack could have protected him, saved his life but the rest of the elders refused. If he wasn't one of the tribe he was as close as it was possible to be and we had left hi unguarded despite knowing that he was in danger from the red headed nomad. Harry who was still unwell called a meeting of the elders at his place and I waited to see what Old Quil would have to say about the tragedy. If the pack had continued to chase her off instead of calling the patrols off once Bella left then not only Charlie but two young people would still be alive. When Cullen rang to tell me the dreadful news I was surprised he didn't try to rub it in but he just thought I should know as Charlie's close friend,

"I'm just sorry it came to this Mr Black, Chief Swan was a good man."

"Yes he was, a good friend too, a better friend to us than we were to him"

"You weren't to know that he would be targeted."

"Yes I should, you rang and warned me after all."

I took those words with me to the meeting finding the other elders sitting in silence along with the pack. It didn't take long for the disagreements to start, Harry was ashamed of our decision not to help which resulted in Charlie's death and the young people at the school, while Sam and Old Quil insisted that we had done the only thing we could,

"The pack's responsibility is to the tribe, not outsiders and the tribe could have been attacked while they hunted the nomad. Besides can you imagine what our esteemed leader would say if he discovered we sent the wolves to protect non tribesmen? I am sorry for your loss Harry, you too Billy, but there was no other decision we could make."

"Then you aren't going to like what I have done Quil"

We all looked at Harry who sat white faced but determined, Sue gripping his hand tightly.

"Oh? And what have you done Harry?"

"I rang our brother Seminole tribe in Florida and requested their help in watching over Bella Swan and her mother in Jacksonville."

There was an icy silence then Quil spoke again,

"By what authority Harry Clearwater?"

"As an elder of the Quileutes. I explained that the girl and her father were close friends of the tribe and told them of Charlie's death. They agreed to watch over Bella and her mother for me although they would not act unless the vampires appeared and endangered the women."

"You had no right to act alone."

"If I had spoken to you would you have agreed to such an action?

Quil didn't answer him, he didn't need to, we knew what his answer would have been.

"You acted without the authority of the elders Harry and that is a very serious matter."

"So eject me from the council Quil, I don't really care any longer. I'm not sure I wish to be a part of a council that turns its back on friends and leaves them to be murdered by vampires."

He got up with Sue's help and left the room slowly and I for one thought we would never see him at a council meeting again.

"Samuel, contact the Seminoles and tell them their help is no longer required. I just hope that Johnny H has not heard of this or we could all be in trouble"

I watched as Sam nodded and went outside to make the call while Quil underlined the dangers of acting without the full authority of the council although I was with Harry all the way on this occasion.

When Sam came back in we could tell by his expression that something had happened in Jacksonville and Quil asked him to speak.

"Bella, her mother, and step father were attacked earlier today but not by leeches. Two leeches did arrive but they were recognised by Bella and invited in. A short time later as they left they were attacked by a man with a rifle and her step father was killed although the other two got away with the leeches. From the description I would say one of the leeches was Jasper Hale, one of the Cullen family."

I grunted looking coldly at Quil,

"So, we failed again and this time another human was killed. It seems the leeches are better at protecting Bella and her family than the guardians, quite a joke really when you think about it."

"The Seminoles sent their apologies but they could not act against the human gunman. If the red headed leech had been there they would have acted."

"Well its an improvement on our own pack Quil. At least they saw it as their duty to protect humans from the leeches. I'll tell Harry"

I wheeled myself out of the room and Seth joined me helping me navigate the rutted track leading to his cabin.

"I'm sorry about Charlie and Bella's step father. I agree with dad and you. The guardians should protect all humans from vampires not just our own."

"I would be careful who you say that to Seth, it could get you in trouble."

Inside the Clearwater house I found Harry sitting in his chair looking as bad as when I visited him in hospital but he rallied a little when he saw me,

"Quil send you over to give me a lecture Billy? No, I guess he wouldn't need to, we should have listened to you when you came to the council with Carlisle's request. Quil isn't the only one with Charlie's blood on his hands. Billy I'm dying which means there will be an opening on the council. I want you to help Sue take my place. Quil is too stuck in the past, he doesn't see that we should be protecting every human from leeches such as the red head."

Seth helped me home and I sat looking at the phone and deciding whether to tell Jake or not. He and Leah were away at her relatives in Omaha and I doubted he would have phased while there. I had been relieved when he and Leah had come to me with the news that they were imprinted. I had always worried about his fascination with Bella Swan because it was easy to see it would never be returned. What he would make of the news was hard to say but I knew Charlies death would hit him hard. Chances were that Bella would become a leech now, it had always been on the cards since she met Edward Cullen and that would hurt my son but not as much as it would once, not with Leah in his life. I picked up the phone when there was a hurried knock on the door and Seth came back in with the news that his father had suffered another heart attack and was dead. I know he was blaming the council for his fathers death but that he would stand by his mothers intention of taking Harry's place on that same council. Hopefully she would follow Harry's intention of changing the role of the wolf pack to cover all humans.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Carlisle

When Jasper rang and told me what had happened I knew things had got beyond our capabilities, we weren't fighters, we had no idea what to do in a situation like this and much as Edward hated to admit the same he could do nothing else.

"I think its time to hand over responsibility for Bella's safety to Jasper and his friends Edward it's her only chance."

"I know you're right Carlisle but I hate the thought of Bella in the hands of those savages."

"Edward, you've no right to call them that. They aren't savages, they are soldiers and they can fight."

"What about all the others Victoria threatened?"

"Well Charlie's dead so we didn't exactly cover ourselves in glory there and so are her school friends, dead or injured. I think now Victoria knows Bella is on the run she'll follow after her and hopefully leave everyone else alone."

"Its not what I'd do"

I turned round on hearing Esme's voice,

"I'm sorry my love?"

"I said if I were Victoria I wouldn't give up on everything to chase her. I'd draw her back to me just like James did. Keep threatening and killing her friends, everyone she loves, until she comes out to face me"

Edward looked at Esme,

"She's right you know, it would be far easier to draw Bella out than to follow after her to whatever safe place they have in mind"

"There is one thing that I'm curious about though"

"Really? What's that Esme?"

"Who is this Victoria? Why would a nomad go to such lengths to terrify a human? Why not just kill her? That's what I'd do if I thought someone was responsible for your death Carlisle."

"I think Esmes right Carlisle, Victoria isn't exactly acting like a nomad is she? They just kill and move on, they don't play games like this. Besides she's being very careful not to call herself to the attention of the Volturi, now why is that? Nomads just hit and run because they don't want to draw attention to themselves but she's being really cautious but still acting out of character."

"Well if there is something going on perhaps we can find out but for now I think all we can do is watch out for her friends in Forks that were targeted in the photographs, and hope we do a better job than we did with Charlie"

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett while all this is going on?"

"I asked them to help but Rose refused "

"And of course Emmett followed her like a little lamb I suppose."

"Edward enough, Rose had her reasons for being less then happy with your choice of girlfriend and she made that quite clear. She isn't going to put herself in danger to protect Bella and I understand that. Emmett's main concern is his mate and her safety and happiness. He liked Bella but she made her choice, she left after telling Alice she wanted no more to do with any of us and I think she had the right to make her decision based on that. They've gone abroad and its left to us to do what we can.

Esme

Victoria disturbed me, there was more to her than met the eye and I wanted to know what, it could well help and it was always best to know your enemy, I'd heard Jasper say that often enough. I missed Jasper, although he never fitted in comfortably he was genuine, what you saw was what you got and I wished in a way he were one of our children. Each of ours had been given the best start in their vampire lives and only Rosalie had been traumatised as a human yet they all had their weaknesses while Jasper turned all his into strengths, he used them he didn't let them use him. Edward was a narcissist, a selfish adolescent who put himself above any other consideration, Rose was bitter and resentful, she hated what happened to her before Carlisle found her and she hated what she had become almost as much. Of all the vampires I had ever met Rose was the only one who would have chosen death over transformation. Emmett? Well he was my favourite because Emmett saw only the good in people and treated everyone as if they were a potential friend but he was vulnerable as a result and I didn't think he would survive out in the world alone despite his strength, Rose was his saviour but she was also his guide and I could see him becoming over protective of her. Given a choice he would kill an innocent rather than allow Rose to be harmed in any way, she could never be wrong in his eyes.

Alice too had her weaknesses even though she wasn't truly one of ours, she relied far too much on her visions even though she understood they were not always right. Alice was overbearing but she did it in such a way you didn't see that. She was as self absorbed as Rosalie but no one ever saw it, she manipulated people and they didn't see that even afterwards, Alice was just too sweet and energetic to be anything other than a sweet innocent child. And what of us? Carlisle and I? Were we so much better than our children? Carlisle too manipulated, he changed Rosalie for me, so I could have a daughter but he did it for Edward too, thinking to mate them and that was no better than Alice, he appeared just as he wanted to, the benevolent guardian of his children and the saviour of sick and suffering humans. A man who could do no wrong but what everyone forgot was that Carlisle was a vampire and he had lived many years with the Volturi. There wasn't a single vampire who didn't have evil and vicious thoughts and for all his assurances he had never killed a human I sometimes wondered. Where did he channel all his aggression? When I'd asked him he told me into the never ending fight against disease and sickness but was that the truth?

As for me? I was no angel, I felt the thirst and the burning anger sometimes. I loved my family but in truth on occasion I longed to break free of them, to throw off the mask of the sweet gentle mother and wife and as our children became more mature in their vampire lives and needed us less I sometimes wanted to leave them, run away and be the vampire I really was. Taste human blood and revel in stalking my prey, my human prey. We all wore masks and the only one in the family whose mask was purely for the humans was Jaspers, he never tried to hide what he really was, what he was capable of or the terrible things he had done and when it came down to the bottom line he was probably the only one of us who could act to keep Bella safe.

I woke from my reverie to see the other two looking at me,

"Sorry?"

"I said we should contact the Volturi and tell them of Victoria's killing spree."

"Why? You think they don't already know? And if you do then its admitting we are connected to a human, Edwards girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend remember, she dumped me this time"

I looked at him scornfully, yes this was typical Edward, always the poor injured soul.

"Do you want to see Bella killed by the Volturi?"

"No of course not"

"Then I suggest we keep what we know to ourselves, watch out for the residents of Forks and leave Jasper to keep Bella safe."

They didn't like it, either of them but they had to admit I was right on this occasion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper

I joined the others after a few words with Darius and the pilot to see Renee was still asleep and Bella was sitting with Peter, his arm around her and I saw the tracks of drying tears on her cheeks.

"She's sleeping now."

I nodded curtly, unhappy at their closeness but not willing to speculate why.

"So what next? Witness protection? Sounds great but its gonna be harder than we think isn't it?"

I explained him what Darius had told me regarding Victoria,

"Well she sounds like a bundle of fucking joy. I take it its a little late to bail out?"

"Do you want to?"

"Nah. Life's been boring of late. With you tied up with Alice the Anaconda and now Garrett involved with Mad Molly I'm kinda left out."

I could see in his eyes the sorrow he felt and knew I was responsible for it. If he hadn't come back for me that last time Charlotte wouldn't have been anywhere near Maria's camp and Nathan wouldn't have tracked her down. If I'd left the first or even fourth time they came he would still have her at his side instead of only her memory.

"Hey Major, we've been through this so get your head out of your ass and tell me what we do next. We foot soldiers get nervous when the commanding officer looks like he hasn't the faintest fucking idea what's going to happen next."

I nodded,

"Sorry Peter. By the way Alice and I are through"

"Oh? Why?"

"Lets just say we had a difference of opinion on a few things."

I smirked,

"And I'd hazard a guess that Bella here was one of those things, she's cute for a human."

I ignored him trying to decide the best thing to do.

"We have to kill her, you know that."

"Vicious Vicki? Sure there's no other way but if Darius is right that's not going to be as easy as I'd like. She sounds a lot like Maria, psychotic, mad, and extremely fucking dangerous to know. We need some leverage. Some way to draw her out once you come up with a plan."

I looked at Bella the same time he did,

"Yeah I thought so. Still lets try to keep her alive until then shall we? What about mummy here?"

"I guess were stuck with her too. Who knows we might be able to use her as leverage instead of Bella. For now we need to get settled in and see if Darius has any more for us. He's digging deep for more dirt on Victoria but I don't think its going to make her any easier to take down."

We flew to Key West where we would have to transfer to a boat to complete our journey and I was nervous, we'd be among humans at the airport and on the way to the harbour and as a result vulnerable. I didn't know how Renee was going to react when I allowed her to wake up either, we didn't need a panic stricken human to deal with. Bella woke up and stretched then sat up quickly blushing,

"I'm sorry Peter I just dozed off"

"That's OK, pillow, body guard, toy boy, you name it I can do it"

He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed looking a little less stressed for the first time.

"Where are we?"

"Just about to land in Fort Lauderdale. Bella I need you to speak to your mother and tell her its vital she holds it together until we reach the island. We can't afford to draw any attention to ourselves in case Victoria has people watching."

"Do you think she will?"

"I think its a possibility yes. She's extremely clever and she'll know you will run, she'll also know you aren't alone and she may recognise Peter and I from our descriptions"

"Yeah, one handsome, sexy looking guy with an ugly side kick, she'll recognise us. My fan base is huge"

"Like your ego Peter"

Bella laughed again and I knew Peter was using his talents to put her at ease.

"Right, I'm going to wake Renee up, are you ready?"

"What do I tell her?"

"The truth, what else? She's going to be marooned on an island with us for a while so she's going to figure out what we are sooner rather than later but try to persuade her we mean her no harm."

Bella nodded and pulled the lethargy back from Renee allowing her to wake.

Bella

I went to sit beside my mum as she opened her eyes and at first she smiled then memories crashed in and she looked around petrified,

"What happened? Where are we? Where's Phil?...Oh God!"

She put her hand to her face in horror,

"He's dead isn't he? They shot him...why? What's happening Bella? We should ring Charlie."

She stopped and the tears ran down her face,

"We can't can we? Charlie's dead too. Are we next?"

I could see she was about to throw up so I dragged her to the toilet staying with her as she vomited crying and choking at the same time.

When she finished she slumped down in the small toilet shivering,

"Are we next Bella? Are they going to kill us too?"

"No Mum, Jasper and Peter wont let them, they're taking us somewhere safe."

"What happened Bella? Why the killings? Did Phil or Charlie do something? Who are these men with us? They aren't witness protection are they?"

"No they aren't but they are friends and they will protect us I promise you."

"How? Do they have guns too? How many are looking for us?"

"I don't know but you met the leader, the red head who left the message for me."

"You? This is all because of you? What did you do Bella? Is it drugs? We have to go to the police"

"No its not drugs and the police can't protect us, not from Victoria."

She stroked my cheek reassuringly,

"Of course they can Bella that's what they're there for. Do you think your two friends can do better?"

"As a matter of fact I know they can. The police can't protect us from Victoria because Victoria isn't human mum...she's a vampire."

I could see Renee trying to make sense of this,

"A what? Bella I think the shock has done something to you. Vampires don't exist, they are a legend used by film makers."

"No, I used to think that too mum but they are real and Victoria is one."

"How do you know? Did she tell you that?"

"Not exactly but her mate nearly killed me"

"Her what? When? Bella I don't understand."

"I know and I will explain soon but please for now just believe me when I say that our present company are probably the only people who can keep us safe."

"Witness Protection? They aren't police at all are they?"

She looked at Peter and Jasper who were studying a map or something,

"Did they tell you about Victoria? Did they say they were vampire hunters? Bella I think you've got tied up with some strange company."

I really didn't want to tell her what our company were until we were on the boat or we might never get her off the plane!

"I promise to explain everything but look at this"

I pulled up my sleeve to expose James bite mark on my arm,

"Yes I saw that in Phoenix, after your fall and I thought it was odd at the time but we were more worried about your leg and all the blood you lost."

"Look at it mum and feel it"

She frowned then touched it with her fingers,

"Its cold and it looks like a bite I accept that."

"It is a bite mark. Its cold because I was bitten by a vampire, Victoria's mate. I didn't have an accident in Phoenix I was attacked by James a vampire and Edward sucked the venom out or I'd be one too now."

She shook her head and bit her lip, a habit I picked up from her when I was nervous,

"I don't think I cam believe that Bella."

"Then just trust me and I promise I will explain everything and prove it to you but first we have to get off this plane and drive to the harbour to get a boat. We're going to one of the smaller keys and then we'll be safe and I can tell you everything"

She still wasn't happy but she nodded slowly shooting glances at our companions as the plane came in to land.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Renee

I had no idea what was happening only that Phil and Charlie were both dead but the two men that Bella trusted had got us away from the house safely and it sounded like my choices were very limited. Bella's tale about vampires was quite obviously a ruse to stop me asking important questions for now and I thought this was all connected to drugs more than supernatural beings but I had little choice. Going to an island with the two wasn't probably a very sensible thing to do and I decided to watch out for a chance to grab Bella and run. We would be free from the time we got off the plane to the time we got in the car and again between the car and the boat. Surely I would see an opportunity somewhere along the way. I'd been asleep too long and I knew I had been drugged although I couldn't see any track marks on my arms so I guessed it was in the water or I had inhaled something, that explained why I'd been sick when I woke up. One of the men opened the door and we followed him down the steps into the bright sunshine but as I turned to speak to Bella the other man shook his head, still inside the plane and motioned for us to move. I turned back and there was a car waiting, its windows heavily tinted and the first of the men, Jasper I think, sat waiting in the driver's seat, so maybe they were scared we might try to run and arranged for transport to be waiting ready. They certainly had contacts with money, that much was obvious.

I slid in the back seat with Bella relieved when the other man slipped in the front although I hadn't heard him come up behind us. As he shut the door I saw something sparkle, was he holding a knife or something? This thought made me even more nervous and I clutched Bella's hand tightly. If the car stopped anywhere along the way I would try to drag her out and run. The buttons on the car showed that the doors were not locked which was a relief and I scooted further to the side that would let us out onto the walkway and watched as we drove out of the airport and into town. Luckily I knew Fort Lauderdale a little and to get to the harbour we had to pass through a shopping area so there would be crowds around to lose ourselves in. Bella smiled at me reassuringly but no one spoke and I used the time to study the two men. Peter looked like he could handle himself and was very alert, his eyes darting here and there but it was the other that worried me, Jasper. Looking carefully I could see what looked like faint scars on his neck running up as far as his jaw but they must be old because I couldn't make them out properly. It seemed to me he was the one who needed watching, he was probably the more dangerous of the two. His eyes caught mine in the rear view mirror and I saw something in them, a hint of violence, something to be wary of which made me even more determined to get out of here if I could.

The car slowed as it hit traffic but I bided my time, we were getting into more traffic and I knew at the next corner the lights changed very fast which meant if we jumped out then the men wouldn't be able to just leave the car and chase us, besides that would only draw more attention to our plight. I pulled Bella closer and she smiled,

"Its OK mum we'll be fine"

I nodded managing a smile of my own as I tensed,

"We're almost there, just another ten minutes and we'll be at the boat, you can relax then"

So Jasper had picked up I was nervous but he wasn't aware I was scared for myself and my daughter, scared of him and his friend. Sure enough the car slowed as the traffic became snarled up and the lights were just ahead so seeing a gap on the side walk I threw open the door and jumped out pulling Bella with me. She fell almost hitting her head on the kerb but I just helped her up and ran, through the crowds and towards the closest park where we would be out in the open and less likely to be jumped by the two men. The sun shone down and everyone looked as if this were just a normal day, I guess it was for them but not for me or my daughter.

Once in the park I slumped down on the grass keeping an eye out for our two captors and a police officer. They patrolled the parks frequently so we shouldn't have long to wait then Bella tried to get up but I pulled her back down,

"Sit, you've bumped your head"

She touched the side of her head and winced,

"Luckily you didn't cut it open but you'll have a nasty bruise and a head ache. We'll stay here until I see the police then we'll be safe and you can tell them the real story. There wont be any need to make up stories about vampires. Its drugs isn't it? You don't have to worry Bella, drug dealers are dangerous but the police will keep you safe."

Bella shook her head looking round then slumped,

"They can't protect us out here mum. We have to get inside, out of the sun"

"Why? We're safer here in the open"

"No we aren't, Jasper and Peter can't protect us out here in the sunshine we have to get inside"

She got to her feet a little unsteadily and I followed her,

"OK but we go straight to the police. Look there's a patrol car parked up over the other side of the park. We'll walk over slowly and keep an eye out for those two, If you see them leave me and run. Once you reach the police we'll be fine Bella, we'll be safe."

We walked slowly but Bella didn't look round as if she knew the two men wouldn't show themselves, surely she didn't think they were vampires too, not able to walk in daylight? They really had screwed her up and I was going to make sure she got all the help and protection she needed. As we got closer she slowed,

"What's the matter Bella? Come on we're nearly there"

She shook her head in panic,

"Look"

I looked at the car following her shaking fingers,

"Yes its a patrol car"

"They aren't police though, they aren't wearing uniforms."

"Well maybe they're plain clothed police, maybe looking for drug dealers, which is even better."

I tried to speed up as one of the men got out of the car and I noticed he had a stain on the leg of his trousers, well I guess it meant they would fit in better. Bella tugged at my arm again and then her eyes opened wide in shock and I saw the other police officer lean across the seats holding something...a gun! There was a noise like a cork popping and I felt something hit me in the chest and then a sudden burning pain. Looking down I saw a stain spreading across my shirt, blood...I'd been shot! The pain hit and I fell to the ground holding my chest and trying to breathe but the pain was just too great and I stared at Bella who crouched down beside me her features becoming blurred and then vanishing into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

We should have expected this to happen and been prepared for it but we hadn't and weren't and as a result we were trapped in the car while Renee and Bella went running towards a large open park area full of humans and in the middle of the day.

"Swing round at the lights and cut across the grass, they're headed towards that cops car"

I swung the car round catching the front bumper of another coming the other way and ignoring the horn and curses of the other driver I mounted the curb and set off towards Bella and her mother hoping the police car was alone. Reinforcements might take long enough for us to snatch up our passengers and get to the harbour.

"Shit they aren't cops Major and ones got a gun"

I put my foot down and the car shot forward skidding to a halt between the cops car and Bella but I was too late. I could see the stain spreading across Renee's shirt and knew she'd been shot. Peter grabbed her and threw her in the back and Bella scrambled after her as I turned the car and headed back towards the harbour hoping we would make it before any real cops turned up. I could hear Renee's ragged breathing, it was a lung shot and Peter looked at me, his eyes dark with thirst, a thirst triggered by the smell of fresh human blood.

"She's not gonna make it Major"

Bella gasped and I saw the tears as she held her mothers hand.

"Bella listen to Peter. Peter do what you can"

He understood what I meant and nodded curtly.

The fake police were in hot pursuit and I needed to lose them before we reached the harbour although how they had known where we were I had no idea. My phone rang insistently and I grabbed it using my knowledge of the area gleaned from the map of the city while we were in flight to try losing them in a tangle of narrow streets leading away from our destination.

"Major you've got a tracker with you, either on the car or in the luggage and its sending a nice clear signal to your pursuers. I only just found the frequency and I need you to lose them long enough for me to send them off in another direction."

"Will do"

I ran through the map in my head then remembered an area where there were a tangle of warehouses and service roads and made for them with no time to see what was happening in the back of the car. A few corners taken too fast and I lost them waiting for Darius to give me the word.

"Stop and turn off your engine now"

I slammed the brakes on and switched the engine off listening as the police car came closer before turning away from us.

"Go now"

I switched the engine back on and drove as fast as I could to the harbour thankful we had a friend with eyes everywhere.

Bella

Peter turned to me and took my free hand with his, the other was pressing against Renee's chest but the blood was still leaking out and her breathing was getting worse.

"Look at me Bella"

I looked up at him, alarmed by his dark eyes and knowing he was thirsty,

"Now concentrate, Your mother is going to die, she's been shot in the lung and we have no way of treating her."

"She's going to die? We need a hospital, Jasper please..."

Peter squeezed my hand,

"Bella look at me and listen carefully. If we take Renee to a hospital Victoria will find her and finish the job. We can't save her as a human but I can change her. The choice is yours"

I shook my head, how could I make that choice for my mother? I wanted to ask her but her eyes were closed and her breathing getting worse by the second.

"Bella its going to be too late if you don't decide. I can change her or we can let her die and be out of it all. Choose now"

I closed my eyes whispering how sorry I was and how selfish I was then nodded,

"Do it"

Peter scrambled over the seat as Jasper concentrated on outrunning our pursuers and pushed me up front. I looked over as he bit into Renee's exposed throat scared he wouldn't be able to stop and would drain her but Jasper tapped my shoulder.

"Turn round and sit down, try to look calm. Peter knows what he's doing and I trust him. He's had plenty of experience with gun shot wounds and changing humans so stop worrying. If its possible to save her he will but we have to get aboard the boat without drawing attention and that means being calm."

I nodded again and wiped my face with the back of my hand,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would try that but how did Victoria know where we were?"

"According to Darius we're carrying a tracking device and I doubt its on the car so think, did you pack anything that could be such a thing?"

I thought about it, I'd only packed a few clothes and bits so no...or,

"I packed a puzzle box from Phil but come to think about it he never mentioned it to me. He used to make them as a hobby and I found one in my car. I only took it out a couple of days ago. Could that be it?"

"Possibly. As soon as we stop I want you to find it and give it to me"

I nodded feeling even more responsible for Renee's injury than I had before.

He pulled up at a large cruiser moored at the end of the harbour in the shadow of a building and got out looking around. I was about to join him when Peter put a restraining hand on my shoulder,

"Go to the trunk and find that box now"

I scrambled out looking round for anyone who might see the state of me but the quay was empty and relieved I opened the trunk and pulled out my bag opening it on the ground and looking through for the box. I lifted it out and opened it to find a jumble of electronics inside, Jasper had been right, it was my fault Victoria had followed us here.

"Wait, The Major is the only one not covered in blood, you'll stand out too much."

I looked down to see he was right.

I walked quickly over to Jasper and handed him the box,

"Go back to the car and stay there until I get back. I wont be long"

With that he disappeared round the building and I looked down at myself. I had Renee's blood downthe front of my sweater and on my hands and streaks down my pants legs where I'd rubbed them. Realising how conspicuous I would be I ran back to the car and slipped in the passenger seat then I grabbed a cloth from the glove box and wiped the worst of it off my hands but the smell of blood was overpowering in the confined space. I looked over at my mother who lay gasping for breath and shot Peter an enquiring look.

"You should know I'm not sure I was in time to save her Bella. She may have lost too much blood, and if my venom doesn't get pumped all round her body it wont work."

I nodded

"I understand but you tried and I thank you for that. Would she have survived in a hospital?"

"No, too much damage, the bullet was designed to fragment on impact, it tore its way through a lot of important structures. She was already losing more than they could pump back in and operate at the same time. Venom can do a lot but even that has its limitations."

"Can she hear me?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to talk to her just in case"

I climbed into the back as Peter got out and slipped in the driver's seat and took Renee's hand in mine,

"I'm so sorry mum, this is all my fault but I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I love you, please don't die."

The blood was seeping out more slowly now and her chest hardly rising and falling at all and I looked at Peter who shook his head sadly,

"I'm sorry Bella but her hearts giving out, not enough blood left to do the job. I think she'd already lost too much by the time we got her in the car."

"Its not your fault Peter, this is down to Victoria and I'm going to find that bitch and kill her myself, vampire or no vampire"

I lifted my mother's still body and held her close stroking her hair as I heard her take her final breath. She had lost her husband and now her life but I would avenge their deaths, Charlie's too if it took me forever, I would become a vampire too and I would take Victoria to pieces a little at a time for what she'd taken from me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Jasper came back to the car nodding,

"Right lets get aboard quickly"

He saw my face and closed his eyes,

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Its not your fault, what do we do now?"

"Take the body with us. We'll bury her at sea or on the island whichever you prefer but we can't leave her here. Darius is sending someone for the car any minute and we need to go"

"What about the tracking device?"

"I attached it to a truck going in the opposite direction. I don't suppose it will work for long but it should confuse them for a while"

He offered me his hand and I took it getting out of the car and letting him lead me onto the boat,

"There's a bathroom downstairs in the main cabin, why don't you get cleaned up. I put your bag down there and I suggest you stay below until we're out of sight of land just as a precaution."

I nodded and went below and as I turned for a final look at the dock I saw Peter lift Renee up very gently while Jasper watched out for any humans who might see. Then a second later they were aboard and Peter wrapped Renee in a counterpane and put her on the bed in the other cabin shutting the door quietly and nodding to me before going topside as I heard the engines start up and the boat begin to move.

I showered and changed, putting my blood stained clothes into a plastic bag I used for laundry, then went back up on deck. I felt I should be crying for my mum but instead I felt only numb, shock I guessed. Peter was steering the boat while Jasper spoke to someone on the phone standing at the rear of the boat and looking like a guardian angel, watching out for danger even as he spoke, Peter smiled tentatively and I understood he was still worried I might blame him for being unable to save Renee. I went to sit beside him and returned the smile,

"I should thank you for trying to save Renee."

"Thanks seem a little out of place seeing as she died anyway."

"That wasn't your fault Peter, it was Victoria's. Do you think she'll chase us or go back to finish off the list?"

"You mean kill more people? Its hard to tell as she's killed everyone close to you already. Will a few more make any real difference?"

"Every life makes a difference Peter but is there anything I can do to stop her?"

"I doubt it but if it starts getting messy then the Volturi might but that's just as dangerous to you. If they find out the Cullens allowed a human in on the secret then I'd guess they'll kill all the Cullens and you. They don't like loose ends"

I nodded suddenly feeling very sick again, had I cut all my ties to the vampire world only to lose my life as a result? Were all these deaths at my door because I fell in love with a vampire, a vampire who had set me adrift when I stopped amusing him? Poor Renee, Phil, and Charlie, all dead because of me.

Jasper

I heard the conversation even as I listened to Darius, later I would speak to Bella and explain but for now Peter was doing a good job of keeping her calm and I had other things to worry about.

"Victoria has a tame hacker, a guy called Simon and he's good. Not as good as me but dangerous never the less. I suppose you want me to neutralise him? I have a few more names for you too, but then stuck on treasure island you're gonna need some help. Leave it to me, I'll see what I can do."

"What about Victoria?"

"I'm working on that but I have a feeling she's not working alone and I'm trying to catch her out in a mistake so I can see who is behind it all."

"OK but I don't see Bella as being a threat to anyone in our world Darius so if there is a mastermind behind this then I have no idea what their reasons are. Could it be the Volturi?"

"I'd like to say no and it doesn't feel like them but its got to be a possibility I guess. They don't usually get this sloppy but then again if the stakes are high enough I guess it could be. They know what Victoria is capable of but there's been a bounty on her head for years care of Aro Volturi and no ones ever got close. He could decide utilising her skills is better than letting her run wild, who knows. Anyway the island is remote enough that you'll see anyone coming and if she continues to use humans there are weapons available although with Peter there you might be safer keeping him away from them. I had the boat stocked with food and there should be enough for about a month. If we haven't figured it out by then I'll find you another safe house but I'm hoping it will be settled by then. I've been watching the Cullens too. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme, are in Jacksonville and I think they're putting one and one together. Alice is beating herself up for losing Charlie and I think she'll head south to join the others unless of course you want them in Forks to watch out for any more violence against Bella's friends."

"I think they might decide on that course of action for themselves"

"Well there's not much left in the way of family, only a cousin on Renee's side and a brother on Phil's but does he count? He's not real family after all."

"I think everyone counts as far as Bella is concerned. Contact Carlisle and ask him to watch over Bella's friends in Forks just in case he hasn't thought of it. I'd rather have them occupied if anything starts down here, they aren't fighters. What about Rosalie and Emmett? Any sign of them being stalked?"

"You think Victoria might target the Cullens? Well I guess they were to blame for James death and Bella has a connection with them. Last time I checked they were in Denali but I'll keep an eye out. The trouble is if Victoria has enough human help she can act on more than one front at a time like she did last time. Having men watching the Dwyer house and transport in Fort Lauderdale. I bet she had information from Simon, I'm going to need a word with him.

"I'd prefer it if you stopped him permanently."

"You sure? She's gonna know and she might have a back up we don't know about. I thought for now I'd watch his data stream and divert it here first so I can alter things just a little. Enough to slow her down but not enough that he knows someone is playing him."

"I'll leave it to you Darius, for now I have a funeral to arrange."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I'll be in touch Major"

Bella

When Jasper finished speaking he came forward to me,

"I'm very sorry about your mother Bella"

"I know, it was her own fault she panicked. That's everyone gone now, all my family. I don't have anyone left"

He put an arm around me,

"I promise you Bella you will never be alone. You will always have me"

Peter looked up at that and I wondered what he made of his friends words, more than I did obviously. To me he was saying that I would always have a friend but to be his friend meant allowing Alice back into my life and I wouldn't do that because where she was so were the others. I smiled and moved away slightly,

"What about Renee?"

"That's up to you. We can bury her on the island if you like, it will give you somewhere to grieve."

I shook my head,

"If I do that then I will always have to return to the island and I don't want any ties, its safer that way. Could you do it now? She loved the ocean and I know she'd love to be buried here while the sun is still shining."

Peter cut the engine and the boat drifted on the current further from shore as they wrapped Renee securely in the cover weighed down by some chains and laid her on deck. I stared unable to speak,

"Would you like me to say a few words?"

I looked at Peter and nodded as tears began to fall and Jasper's arm came around me once more.

"You can shed tears that she is gone

Or you can smile because she has lived

You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back

Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her

Or you can be full of the love that you shared

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday

Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday

You can remember her and only that she is gone

Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on

You can cry and close your mind,

be empty and turn your back

Or you can do what she would want:

smile, open your eyes, love and go on."

As he finished Jasper took one end of the cover and Peter the other and they slowly lowered Renee's body into the sea where it sank from view immediately and my tears came thick and fast.

**Sorry there were no posts yesterday but the site was down and I couldn't log on but I promise extra today in compensation. Love Jules x**

**Poem **She is Gone by David Harkins.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Peter

I know I surprised The Major and to be honest I never thought I would ever speak those words but they were etched on my brain since the day I heard them at my own mother's funeral when I was twelve years old. She had died giving birth to my only sister who followed her to the grave a few days later and I thought they were probably the most beautiful words I had ever heard. I hoped Bella appreciated them as much as I had at the time. I restarted the engine and headed for Darius island wanting to get there before dark so Bella could at least see her surroundings. It hadn't taken long to realise how much Bella meant to The Major and I guessed it was the reason he and the Anaconda had parted. I understood why, she was certainly fascinating and she didn't seem particularly bothered that she was alone in the middle of the ocean with a pair of vampires. Pouring the speed on a little I listened as The Major explained to Bella what Darius had said,

"I still don't understand why she's killed all these people though. If she hates me fine, then kill me but not innocent people like Phil and Renee or Charlie."

"Darius thinks there's something behind it and he's trying to find out what so we need to keep you safe until he does."

"What about Alice? You said she was looking after Charlie, well now he's dead she'll want to be with you wont she?"

Bella

Jasper shook his head and I saw Peter smile as if he was happy with what Jasper was about to say,

"Alice and I parted Bella, after we left Forks with Edward. I haven't seen her since then and I hadn't spoken to her until she rang me out of the blue to ask for my help in protecting you."

"But you were mates, you seemed so happy, what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure Bella but something did so no, Alice wont be joining us. I'm expecting the others will join her to watch over your friends in Forks, its all they can do."

"Why though? Why worry about me now after so long in silence? I don't understand."

"I don't think anyone was happy with our decision to leave you except perhaps Rosalie but I don't suppose that comes as a shock to you"

"No, but at least Rose was honest about the way she felt. I expected better from Carlisle and Esme though. It was all Edwards idea wasn't it?"

"Yes and Edward tends to get his own way but this time it backfired on him or so I assume. Alice told me that he was coming back to beg your forgiveness and ask you to take him back. I take it you said no"

"I did, among other things"

Peter laughed loudly,

"Way to go Bella, I love it, its about time someone told that pompous ass where to go."

I couldn't help smiling at his expression although it seemed wrong to feel happy at such a time.

"Land ahoy"

I jumped at Peter's loud cry a few minutes later and looked where he pointed to see an island on the horizon not too close to any others,

"That's going to be your home for a while Bella and we will keep you safe."

I sighed and squeezed Jaspers arm lightly in thanks.

"Hey you can touch me too if you like, I don't bite...well not often and never a guest."

I leaned over and squeezed his arm too and he grinned,

"See, no fangs"

We were soon at the island which had a small wooden jetty which Peter brought the boat alongside without even a bump.

"God I'm a genius. Right Bella give me your hand"

I took Peter's hand to steady myself and jumped onto the jetty looking around. The island was small but very peaceful, the only noise was the lapping of the waves and I could see the sun, a bright orange ball just disappearing below the horizon.

Jasper followed me leaving Peter to tie the boat and then took my hand and led me along a short path to a bungalow with a wrap around porch and we went up the steps to the door. Inside it was clean if sparsely furnished and the kitchen cupboards and the chiller were empty,

"Darius had the boat owner pack it with provisions, I'll go give Peter a hand while you make yourself at home. I'm afraid the only electricity is from a generator so it might be as well to light some candles and save the diesel. We have no idea how long it will last.

I nodded and hunted around for candles and matches but didn't light them, the moon which was rising now cast enough light to see by and I went out back to look around. There was a small garden with a swing seat and I sat down listening to the insects and birds which I could hear over the soft sound of the waves. It was very tranquil and I felt hot and sweaty, the smell of blood still hung around me despite the shower I had on the boat. The ocean looked inviting and I longed for a dip but of course I hadn't packed a swim suit!

It was as if Jasper read my thoughts for a second later I heard his voice,

"If you want to swim there's a small beach only a few minutes walk out back there, you'll not be disturbed."

"Thanks I think I will"

A towel came floating through the window and I took it walking along the path that wound through the trees until it came out on the other side of this long narrow island and I sank down on the soft sand to watch the waves. Looking around I stopped myself, who did I expect to see out here? The only people on the island were Jasper, Peter, and myself.

I stripped off and dropping the towel at the waters edge I waded in, the water cool against my skin until I was thigh deep when I struck out swimming parallel with the shore for a while enjoying the sensation of the water on my bare skin. I was headed back when I saw a movement to my right, a figure also stripping off for a swim but not on my little beach so I had the illusion of privacy. I wondered who it was as I watched, floating in the water, as the figure disrobed lit by the moon from behind. His pale skin glowed subtly in the light and he was beautiful then the other appeared too. It just looked so natural, these two men standing naked on the sand like two primitive warriors and I felt a great sense of relief as if I knew nothing would harm me while my two body guards were around. I wanted to swim nearer, to see them close up but I was terrified they might hear me and think me a Peeping Tom. I had never seen a naked man in the flesh before and I knew however long I lived I would never see a sight any more beautiful than this. Then they entered the water without a ripple swimming much further out than I would have dared and I understood they were patrolling the water ensuring I would be safe without crowding me. I wondered if they knew I had seen them, blushing at the thought they might and glad they hadn't seen me naked, I couldn't compete with such physical perfection.

I headed back to the shore grabbing the towel to wrap around myself in my embarrassment then picking up my clothes I ran back to the house to shower and dress. The bathroom had no hot water but it was warm enough for me and the window looked out over the path to the beach. I looked out as I towel dried my hair and saw the two men walking back wearing only shorts that I was sure must have been here, I doubted they went about packed for island life and more than me. Jasper was the taller of the two although not by much and for the difference in hair colour they could be twins. They both had the lean hard bodies of warriors and the loose way of walking that only young men had. Any girl would sell her soul to be on an island like this with the two of them and I found my mouth going dry and my heart pound noisily. I almost jumped back in the shower but realising they would want the water I scurried into the bedroom I saw contained my bag and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a tee shirt. Jeans weren't the best things in this heat but I hadn't worried what I threw in my bag I was too scared at the time to think straight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I had found the food in the kitchen and made myself a sandwich and a coffee taking them outside to eat and enjoy the peace but as I turned I realised the bathroom window was wide open and I could see straight in. Jasper was in the shower and I couldn't help watching as he shampooed his hair and then turned to rinse the lather off giving me an excellent shot of his naked body down to the waist. I blushed but I couldn't turn away even as he stepped out and started to dry himself but then I heard a voice,

"I'm sure if you wanted a full floor show he'd be only too happy to oblige"

I turned, my cheeks crimson, to see Peter still dressed in only a pair of shorts grinning down on me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy. I just heard a noise"

He nodded,

"I guess you just heard a noise on the beach too"

I hung my head beyond embarrassment now, he knew I'd watched them on the beach too!

"Don't worry Bella, we vampires get kinda used to just being ourselves. Personally I think my body is the best but you're welcome to compare them if you like"

I hit out and my hand landed on his cool hard stomach making my fingers burn and my heart beat even faster. I snatched it back my cheeks red hot now and he laughed even harder,

"If you keep on we wont need a fire we can cook by the heat from your face. Chill Bella, we aren't embarrassed, you'll get used to it."

I doubted that very much but it was nice that Peter was trying to help me relax.

He sat down beside me and threw his arm along the back of the seat just touching my shoulders and the coolness was welcome.

"Now, we'd better set a few ground rules. So are you listening?"

I nodded wondering what was coming next,

"1. I am available for naked swimming or diving at any time of the day or night although with your weak human eyes I would suggest daytime so you get a really good view.

2\. I am not available for dinner and I promise not to eat you for dinner.

3\. You do not attract the attention of any swimmers or boats you see, in fact you hide if you see anyone other than myself or The Major.

4\. You see anything that worries or scares you, you come to one of us.

5\. You get frightened, you come to one of us.

6\. You want sex, you get to choose but I do think maybe it should be night about just to be fair

Did you get all that"

I looked at him in despair,

"I think I might just die of embarrassment and get it over with."

"Nah, I like the blushes, they're cute"

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Being serious Bella, we are here for you, so you need anything you just say. Remember that and you'll be fine kiddo."

Jasper joined us a few minutes later sinking cross legged to the ground a few feet in front of us.

"Did you enjoy your swim?"

I nodded but of course Peter couldn't just leave it there,

"I think she preferred the floor show myself but then of course I didn't give her the second shot by showering naked, that was sneaky"

I closed my eyes but not before I saw Jasper grin,

"I always shower naked Peter, you should try it some time"

"What? How the fuck do I get my socks clean if I take them off? You've never been short of water my boy that's your trouble. Anyway I was just giving Bella the house rules."

"Oh really and what are they exactly?"

"That is on a need to know basis and you my friend, don't need to know."

I knew what Peter was doing, he wanted to keep things light after all I'd been through and I appreciated it. I knew if I started thinking about all the people who had died and how alone I now was I would start to cry and I wouldn't be able to stop. As I thought this they started and Peter hugged me before getting to his feet,

"Bella my love you need The Major right now. I'll go see if our crazy techno geek has any more news for us"

He kissed the top of my head before going back to the house whistling merrily as Jasper took his place by my side.

Jasper

I felt the guilt and misery coming off Bella like a tidal wave and used my gift just enough that she wouldn't drown in it. Peter had been very good with her and I knew he felt the special vibes she gave off, Bella was a very special human.

"I like your friend, he's very kind"

"Now I've heard Peter called many things but never kind. I think you must bring out the best in him but he's a good man to have on your side in a fight."

"What am I going to do Jasper? I don't have anyone now, no parents, no home, and if I go back everyone will want to know what happened and I can't tell them, I don't know myself. Why is Victoria doing this to me? Why couldn't she just kill me and be done with it?"

I pulled her close not worrying about my cold body close to hers, it was warm enough here that it wouldn't be a problem,

"I don't know why Victoria is doing this Bella but Darius will find out if anyone can. All I can promise you that you will never be alone. You have Peter and I for as long as you want or need us."

"You have your own lives to lead, why would you want to be stuck with a stupid human girl?"

"Because you are a very special human girl who finds herself in terrible trouble because she was involved with vampires. Its not your fault, all this, its ours, the Cullen's fault. Edward drew you into our world and then left you without any thought for how you would cope. I left so I'm to blame too but I aim to make things right."

"Is that why the others are in Forks? Are they trying to make things right? How can things ever be right again Jasper? I lost both my parents and my step father, some of my school friends died too, how can they make any of that right?"

I held her close as she cried knowing there was no answer to her questions because things would never be right, things would never be the same again for her but I would make sure she could cope this time and maybe Alice was right, maybe Bella allowed me to help because she loved me, I didn't know and maybe I never would but I knew I had feelings for her. I had suspected before we left Forks but once I heard she was in danger I knew because although I deluded myself into thinking I had a choice I didn't. I was always going to be there if Bella was in danger, it was where I belonged, by her side or standing in front of her shielding her from harm. I'd failed with her mother but I wouldn't fail with her, I would never fail Bella again, ever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Emmett

I felt guilty at leaving while the others stayed to help protect Bella from Victoria but I couldn't leave Rose and I understood her feelings too. We explained only as much as was absolutely necessary to Eleazer and Carmen although of course the girls couldn't help quizzing us at every opportunity. Tanya was especially interested to learn that Edward was available again, she'd always had a soft spot for him while I had the problem of Kate who would insist on making a play for me every time we visited and Rose, as always, had to get mad to stop her. Irina had her boyfriend and it was him I wanted to talk to most of all, Laurent had run with Victoria and James and I thought he might have some idea how to stop her but I couldn't question him with Rose around, she wanted us to stay out of the Bella issue altogether. So I waited until she went into Anchorage with the other girls for a show and shopping expedition before I tried.

Laurent had kept his distance from me and I knew he would have been happier to go with the others but it was a strictly girls only trip. I found him reading in the lounge and he looked up uncomfortably as I sat down opposite.

"Emmett"

"Laurent. I take it you know what's going on with Victoria? You must have heard us talking."

"I did but its none of my concern these days. I haven't spoken to Victoria since I warned you about James. I'm sorry she has decided to play games with Bella but there's nothing I can do to help."

"Well maybe you can tell me what you know about her. How long were you with James and Victoria?"

He sighed putting the book down knowing I wasn't going to leave it at this,

"I was with them for about ten years. I met them in Oregon, we were hunting in the same town. I was alone and they asked me if I would like to join them. Being on your own isn't always a good thing and I was tired of my own company so I agreed. At first it was a novelty having friends, someone to watch your back for other less friendly nomads but it didn't take long to understand that they weren't your average nomads. I heard them talking one day and realised they were ex Volturi. I didn't know anyone left the Volturi so I asked them about it and I got the impression that the Volturi hadn't exactly let them leave, that they'd escaped. Victoria was the driving force behind the pair although she always encouraged James to take point if we met anyone, like yourselves. James was a hunter and a very good one but he could never let any prey go. Once he latched on to someone he had to have them. It caused some problems at times and I remember Victoria knocking him down and ripping his arms off for refusing to let go of one human, I don't know why or what she saw in the guy but James backed down and the guy, Simon I think, was allowed to live but he had something Victoria wanted, I think he was a computer specialist although what she wanted with one of those I never discovered. I don't think she was that concerned when James died, they weren't mates after all but she used it as an excuse to go after Bella from what I've heard."

"Does she have any other special friends like this Simon?"

I could see he didn't want to answer but I just continued to look at him steadily until he sighed and nodded,

"A couple, a guy in Omaha I think, he was something to do with computers too and a girl Penny in New York who was something to do with banking. Again I had no idea what they did for Victoria, she never discussed her business with me. There was one time though, I'd been hunting with James, that didn't happen often I didn't like the way he tormented his prey before killing them, and I got back before him. She was on the phone and at first I thought she was talking to the Volturi although I don't know why. As I got closer I heard a little of the conversation. She was making plans with someone called Steve or Stef, something like that. At the time it didn't mean anything to me but then I heard about the Romanians and I wondered if it might have been Stefan she was talking to."

So Victoria might be in contact with the Romanians, was she trying to help them? Do what? Were they thinking about making a play for leadership of our world again? Whatever was happening I thought Jazz should know but his phone was showing unavailable so the only way I might get to him was through Darius. Jazz had introduced me to Darius when he found out I had an interest in computers and we became friends through a common interest. Darius promised to get word to Jazz and I couldn't resist asking Darius if he knew how Jazz was.

"OK as far as I know, I haven't heard anything to the contrary why?"

"I haven't seen him or heard from him since he left us and then Rose and I came here when Carlisle wanted help with protecting Bella from the nomad"

"And how exactly were you going to help from Denali?"

"It was Rose's idea, she and Bella didn't get on, Rose's fault not Bella's."

"You might want to get back to the family Emmett, I think there's trouble on its way and they might need your help"

He wouldn't tell me more and I waited impatiently for the girls to return then spoke to Rosalie.

"I'm not interested Em, Victoria's no threat to us, she's only interested in Bella and as far as I'm concerned she can have her."

"What about Darius? He said the family might be in danger, doesn't that bother you?"

"It might if Darius weren't so pally with Jazz who complained about us leaving the girl in the first place. I think we're being manipulated Emmett. And I for one do not intend to be wound up and pointed in a certain direction by Darius."

I wish I'd listened to Darius rather than Rosalie because the next news we got was devastating, Alice was missing. She had been watching out for Bella's school friends in Forks along with Esme and she had just disappeared. Carlisle contacted the Volturi but they knew nothing of the matter or so they said and Carlisle believed Aro's assurances. But if the Volturi hadn't snatched her then who had? Was it Victoria looking for ways of getting back at Bella or at us for James death? It was as if she had vanished into thin air, there was no trace of her. Esme was distraught and Carlisle worried sick while we sat here doing nothing!

"We have to go back Rose. Carlisle and Esme need our help"

"And what exactly are we supposed to do Emmett? You aren't a tracker and neither am I. Alice is probably just messing around and if not then I'm sure we'll hear from the people who took her soon enough."

"Well I'm going back, you do what you want"

She glared at me but I'd made up my mind. I saw Carlisle and Esme as parents and Alice as sister and I couldn't just sit by when they needed help. I was still relieved to see Rosalie packing when I went to our room but she turned on me furiously,

"If this is dangerous and either of us gets hurt I'll kill you Emmett. We were safe here."

Were we? I wasn't nearly so sure about that!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Carlisle

Esme was beside herself for not seeing the danger but everything had looked as it always did when they split up at the end of school, now being held in temporary classrooms for the older kids. Alice followed Mike and Jessica while Esme watched over Eric and Angela just as they did every day. I had been in the clinic doing some locum work, explaining why we had come back here after leaving so abruptly had been hard but the clinic had been short staffed and so welcomed me back eagerly.

I left as soon as I received the call from Esme when Alice didn't return any of her calls and we discovered Alice was missing along with Jessica Stanley although Mike Newton was safe at home. I rang Emmett to ask for his help then leaving the girls to continue with their watching brief I tried my hand at tracking. It had been years since I did any seriously but I did find Alice's trail eventually. She was in company with two other vampires whose scent I didn't recognise which meant she hadn't been taken by Victoria herself. I wondered what they wanted with Alice, would they kill her as they had all of Bella's other friends? I couldn't think about such a horrible idea and pushed it to the back of my mind. Two days later in the Olympus mountains I found Jessica's body. She had been left to fend for herself without anything to eat or drink and with no shelter. The poor child had died of hypothermia and I was forced to leave the trail and pretending I was with one of the search parties brought Jessica back to Forks.

I was so relieved when Emmett and Rose appeared the following day and I knew Esme would feel better with her daughter close. I explained what had happened to Jessica and saw the horror on Emmett's face,

"They just left her out there? What about Alice?"

"No sign so I'm assuming they took her on with them."

"But we have no idea where?"

"No Emmett I'm afraid not. I have more bad news for you. Bella's parents are both dead, and her step father."

"And Bella?"

Emmett sounded so concerned I had to smile,

"She's safe with Jasper and his friend, I don't know where, I don't want to know but I think he's getting help from Darius"

Esme was holding Rose for comfort and support, I knew she dreaded hearing that Alice's body had been found but if Victoria had wanted her dead I thought she would have torched her where she left Jessica and allowed us to see the funeral pyre so we would know we had lost yet another.

Emmett

I left the others and went upstairs to our room booting up my computer and calling Darius for a face to face. I wasn't sure he would answer me but a few minutes later his face appeared on my screen

"Emmett? You decided to come out to play after all? I was beginning to think you'd disappeared."

"I'm here but Alice is missing, she was taken with one of Bella's school friends"

"I take it the school friend isn't still missing though?"

"No Carlisle found her body on the mountain and brought it back to town. How's Bella?"

"She's OK as far as I know. Have you got something for me?"

"Yeah, Victoria kept three humans alive, Simon a computer expert, a guy in Omaha also a computer geek and a girl named Penny who has something to do with banking in New York. I got this from Laurent so I think its good intel."

"Good, I know of Simon, I'm watching him now as he passes info to our little red head so I'll try to find this Penny, you see if you can catch up with the computer guy in Omaha. Chances are he's involved with Victoria's little spy web so look for any suspicious security camera links, possibly in Fort Lauderdale or the Keys but maybe inland too. I'd check the university of Nebraska for our little mole first. If you find anything let me know."

"OK I will and if you speak to Jazz tell him to keep Bella safe."

"I will."

He cut the connection and I found my way into the student data base at Nebraska university focusing in on the Computer sciences. I didn't think Victoria would be interested in anyone but the high flyers so I looked first at the professors but no one there seemed likely although I printed out their details to study later then went for the students studying for a masters degree. This looked more promising and from their records I picked out three potentials then hacked my way into their individual files and finally their computers. It wasn't easy as all three had very good security but I was better, I'd had longer to study and learn than these youngsters and the best tutor in the world as far as I was concerned...Darius.

Rose came up to see what I was doing,

"Is this to do with finding Alice?"

"In a way, we're trying to find out who is helping Victoria with her spying."

"But it wont lead directly to Alice? So you're doing this for Bella I take it?"

"Rose don't start, its all linked and finding out who is helping Victoria will help us find Alice too."

"You just remember Alice is family, she comes first."

I nodded without saying anything in reply, Rose just didn't understand it was all linked and she hated the thought that I might be trying to help Bella rather than Alice.

Rose

Poor Esme was beside herself knowing Victoria had Alice and what she had already done to Bella's parents and friends,

"Do you think she'll kill Alice as one of Bella's friends? I don't think I could bear to lose her Rose. I'm so glad you and Emmett are back, the family has to stand together for this. I just wish Jasper were here too. He always knows what to do."

"Well he's busy protecting the precious Bella Swan isn't he? Obviously she's far more important than his family."

Esme looked at me a little shocked,

"Oh Rose don't begrudge her a little safety after all she's lost. Bella is all alone in the world now. She's lost her parents and I know she must be feeling guilty about that. If she hadn't been involved with Edward she would never have come in contact with James and Victoria and Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have been forced to kill James. I can't imagine the guilt she must be feeling. You should show her a little compassion."

I shook my head, everyone was still so worried about poor Bella Swan but I thought how would I have felt if my parents were murdered and I thought it was my fault? Well my father as it turned out wouldn't have been much of a loss, I was just a way to climb the ladder of success to him but my mother? Yes I would have felt dreadful if I knew I was responsible for her death and I would be terrified knowing a vampire was out to kill me if I didn't have anyone to help me so I shouldn't begrudge her Jaspers aid. I had hated being a vampire and hated being in the family before Emmett came along, then I settled down and found some peace but Victoria was tearing our family apart and would succeed if we didn't all help each other.

"What can I do to help Esme? Emmett's doing something for Darius, Jazz is protecting Bella, what can I do?"

Then I had an idea,

"I'm going to see if I can trace Alice, I'll find the trail Carlisle did and keep going, I may not find her but at least 'Ill feel I'm trying."

"Not alone you don't, its too dangerous. I'll come with you, we'll stick together and that way we stand more of a chance."

So it was decided and I went to tell Emmett ignoring his arguments against going and Carlisle's too.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I didn't think I would sleep after all I'd seen and felt the last couple of days but I did and like a baby all thanks I suspected to Jasper. Peter had winked again as Jasper came in with me and stopped at the bedroom door.

"Just remember we're right here if you need us, any time"

"Thank you, both of you for everything"

The next morning I got up and went through to the bathroom listening for my body guards but I didn't hear anything and I started to panic until Jasper's voice floated through the open window,

"Calm down Bella, we're outside when you're ready."

I smiled feeling calmer just hearing his voice and bent to clean my teeth but I remembered to shut the window before showering only to hear Peter's shout of disappointment,

"Now come on Bella, fairs fair and you got an eyeful last night, its our turn this morning"

I heard a crack and yelp of pain and knew Jasper had hit him but in fairness I didn't mind, this kind of ribbing I could cope with especially at the moment. I didn't want to be treated as if I were delicate I needed to be strong and collected because I wanted to ask Jasper to turn me. If I were going to find and kill Victoria then I needed to be like her, a vampire, but I wasn't sure how he would take my request. I wanted to show him I was clear headed and not acting on the spur of the moment so I would bide my time.

I thought I heard voices speaking low as I turned the shower off but the smell of eggs cooking had me scrambling into my clothes hating the thick heavy denim of my jeans and making for the kitchen. Both Jasper and Peter were there and I envied their shorts wondering if they had any to spare when the atmosphere hit me, something had happened, something I wasn't going to like. Peter slid the omelette onto a plate and put it before me at the table before taking a seat opposite next to Jasper. I pushed the plate away no longer hungry,

"What's happened? Tell me please."

"Alice has gone missing Bella and we think its Victoria"

"Alice? Why would Victoria take Alice?"

"We've no idea but Darius is trying to track her down"

"Good, she wont kill her, if she was going to do that she already would have and made sure I knew about it"

Feeling a little better I started to cut my omelette but then I looked at Jasper's face,

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yes Bella I'm afraid so. Alice was looking out for Mike and Jessica. I'm afraid Jessica went missing too. Carlisle found her body on the mountain, she'd frozen to death."

I put a hand to my mouth and scraping the chair back quickly I ran to the bathroom my stomach heaving and tears pouring down my face. Jessica now? Who was next? What could I do?

I felt cool arms around my shoulders and a cool hand on my forehead,

"I'm so sorry Bella but there was no easy way to break it to you."

"Would she stop? If she got me would she stop?"

"No, once Victoria gets an idea in her head she goes on to the bitter end. Even if she had you she wouldn't kill you, she'd just make you watch as she killed everyone who meant anything to you."

"Can you stop her?"

"We're trying but we can't do anything until Darius comes up with a location. I understand Emmett and Rose are on their way home and they'll help."

I leaned back into Jaspers chest and closed my eyes, right now I just wanted to feel safe for a little while and in his arms I did feel safe.

When I finally pulled away from Jasper and went back into the kitchen the omelette was gone to be replaced by a couple of slices of toast and a mug of coffee. Peter winked at me then turned to Jasper.

"Darius wants to speak to you Major. I think he's got something"

My head shot up and I followed the two men into the lounge holding my mug between two hands to stop myself from shaking and spilling it. They didn't try to exclude me and I was grateful especially when I got a look at my third saviour Darius on the screen. He looked at me and nodded curtly,

"Bella its good to finally see you. I'm sorry about your friend but I think I've got something at last. Simon is a cunning little rodent but he's not that clever. I managed to set up a trap door to his computer and I've been sniffing around his hard drive. He's got various alarms and traps but they are kids stuff really. I think I know who Victoria is working for but you're not going to like it"

"Who?"

"Stefan and Vladimir."

"Victoria is working for the Romanians? What is it she's doing that concerns Bella?"

"Well that's the mystery, she's snatched Alice Cullen and I think she's hoping to smoke Bella out but why she wants her I have no idea. I don't think this is only about Bella, its partly a smokescreen. I think she's after some gifts for them. Alice is a good one and she's also targeting Edward. She's got a kind of shopping list but Bella's on there so its my guess they know she has a gift. Any ideas?"

Jasper looked at me as he nodded,

"Bella has a shield, Edward can't read her thoughts and Alice has a job seeing her future but how strong the gift is I have no idea. Who else is she after?"

"Carlisle but I think he's a bargaining chip to use against the Volturi."

"A bargaining chip? I don't follow you."

Darius pulled a face,

"I think we'd better meet face to face. I'll be there by sundown"

He broke the connection and Jasper looked at Peter then me,

"Are you getting the feeling that there's something going on and you're missing it? I feel like a spare dick at a wedding!"

I couldn't help a snort of laughter which turned again to tears and I was so sick of crying!

"Bella, it might be a good idea to see if you can use your shield consciously, direct it because if the Romanians are involved then things could get really dangerous very quickly."

"OK, but how"

I wiped my face with the tissue Peter handed me,

"We go outside and have fun"

I eyed him suspiciously but he looked quite sincere and Jasper nodded,

"It wouldn't hurt to try Bella"

I followed them outside wondering what I was supposed to do, I had no idea how to control this shield they thought I had. Peter looked at me thoughtfully,

"You don't believe you've got a gift do you?"

"Not the kind of gift you think I have, if there's one at all I have no control over it."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out about that wont we?"

He walked forward smiling,

"Bella Swan I am going to kiss you unless you stop me"

I thought he was joking but he came right up to me and leaned in as if about to do it until I put a hand up to push him away.

"Do you really think a hand can keep me away? I saw you last night in the water when you thought you were alone and I know you saw me so come on a kiss is just the start. You and I are going to make beautiful music between us.""

I looked around for Jasper but he'd disappeared leaving me with Peter and he looked like he wanted a lot more than a kiss. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me close as I struggled to get away. It was hopeless, he was bigger and stronger but he wasn't going to take advantage, I wouldn't let him. I brought my knee up to hit him in the groin but he stopped me by turning slightly then I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes angry at this violation and suddenly he was gone. I opened them to see him sprawled on the grass twenty feet away beaming,

"Fuck that's strong Bella."

I was seething with anger at his actions but then I saw his smile and understood it had been a test, he was forcing me to defend myself and I had. I'd knocked a vampire on his butt, and I smiled in victory as Jasper came out of the house clapping loudly. He looked at Peter,

"Beautiful music?"

"Hey shut the fuck up I read it somewhere and I thought it sounded good."

Jasper burst out laughing and Peter lunged for him then they went down rolling over and over and I couldn't help giggling although I knew this was just to cheer me up.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

I knew what Peter was doing and although I hated the idea of him that close to Bella I think we both knew that if I approached her she wouldn't be quite so eager to throw me off. I thought she had feelings for him too but they were stronger for me because she knew me better. Would we end up rivals for her affections? We both knew she planned on asking to become a vampire and if she did then her emotions would be heightened, she would know what she wanted for sure and one of us would lose her, I just hoped if it came down to that it wouldn't be me because Alice may or may not have been right about Bella being in love with me but I was most certainly in love with her. His actions had proved that she had a gift that was not merely mental but physical too and she could defend herself so perhaps if we could work with her, prove to her that she could defeat Victoria as a human she might decide to stay human. The problem was that I hated the idea of losing her to sickness or death and as a human she would be vulnerable to both. As I came out where she could see me and applauded loudly she turned to me, half pleased, half annoyed then deciding to be amused she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck but then she whispered in my ear,

"If either of you two clowns tries a trick like that again I swear I will make sure neither of you are capable of walking for a week"

Peter burst out laughing but I knew she meant it, Bella was much tougher than anyone had given her credit for.

We sat together in the garden and discussed ways for her to test her gift but I could see there was something she needed to say.

"Go on Bella"

She smiled a little shyly,

"I want to thank both of you for all you've done and all you are trying to do but I need to be strong and tough. I need to be a vampire if I'm to beat Victoria and these Romanians and I intend doing just that with your help so will you change me?"

The warmth in my chest expanded at her words, she had looked at me as she said that and I could see the hurt in Peters eyes although he would never say anything. But we had underestimated her again,

"I don't know if this is possible but if it were I would ask you both to do it. That way I would have the venom of two warriors running through my body."

He looked at me and I knew what he was thinking, it was something neither of us had ever heard of before but I could see no reason why we shouldn't both be responsible for changing her and something told me this would be the right thing to do for her right now.

"Well I usually charge for my venom, it being superior quality but I guess diluting it a little wont hurt under the circumstances."

Being vampires we both knew how we felt about Bella although how it would all pan out I had no idea but if its what she wanted I couldn't refuse her.

"Bella this is a big decision. I know you wanted Edward to change you when you thought you were in love with him so you two could spend eternity together but this is different. As a newborn you might not be controlled enough to take on Victoria. It might mean staying on this island for a long time."

She smiled,

"Then I know you two will stay with me and teach me to become controlled. Jasper I have no one left to stay human for. The only thing I have left is revenge and I need to be a vampire for that."

Peter shook his head the same time I did and we took a hand each.

"Bella, revenge is no reason to become like us"

"Fuck no, there are plenty of ways to get revenge Bella, you're better than that, much better. Think bigger. Become a vampire to stay with your new family"

"Family?"

She looked at our joined hands then at our faces,

"You will be my family?"

"We will, and we promise we will never leave you, either of us"

I felt something flowing through from Bella's hand to mine, a warmth I'd never experienced before and I saw from Peters expression he felt it too and his other hand stretched out to take mine forming a complete circle as the warmth flooded through me from my friend, my only real friend and into Bella, the girl I loved and I knew Peter felt the connection but what was Bella feeling? There was no way to tell as she closed her eyes a smile playing about her lips.

Bella

I had felt bitter and lonely when I realised everyone I loved was gone and it was my fault, that's why I asked the guys to change me. I didn't want to hurt either of them because I loved them both for what they'd done and what they said. It was like having two brothers but these were closer than brothers and when they took my hands I felt a warmth filling the cold space in my chest where my heart had once more been torn out. I heard Jaspers words, we will be your family and we promise never to leave you, either of us. I knew he spoke for both of them. I felt their love for me and understood I loved them too but how could I love two men? What did it mean? The love was different yet no less intense. Could I give my heart to two men? What would that mean? Perhaps if they changed me things would become clearer, I knew that a vampires feelings were different from that of a human, were there degrees of love? And if I had to choose just one who would it be? I couldn't answer that, I didn't want to but I knew sooner or later I must or I would be no better than the girl who had feelings for both Edward and Jake but thankfully never had to choose between the two. I opened my eyes to see we were all connected and it seemed so right.

"Will you? Change me?"

They both nodded,

"And teach me? Help me to frustrate whatever plan Victoria and the Romanians have?"

"We will Bella, we will"

When we broke contact I felt a little lost but I knew the connection remained if I couldn't see it, almost like invisible chains wrapped around our wrists keeping the connection alive and the warmth in our chests. I didn't want to wait, I didn't want any more bad news before I was capable of doing something about it. I needed to be a vampire now, quickly and they understood so we walked to the house one each side of me holding hands straight into the bedroom where we lay and I felt one pair of cool lips brushing each side of my throat and when I squeezed their hands they took it as the sign and I felt sharp teeth slice into my tender flesh and the white hot venom pumped into my body by them both before all I could feel was the fire running through my veins and all I could do was gasp as the pain grew, the heat grew and I thought I was roasting alive and would never see either of them again as the first scream burst from my lips.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

Peter and I took it in turns to sit with Bella holding one of her rapidly cooling hands and speaking to her, calming her as she fell silent after the first few screams. Neither of us had encountered a silent transformation before and I knew Peter was as scared as I that something had gone badly wrong. Perhaps the venom from two vampires was too much for her frail human body, perhaps it was killing her, all we could do was wait and watch and pray. We told Darius what we'd done and he made no comment, but then he rarely did. When I contacted him next he had more news for me,

"Right, its definitely the Romanians and Edwards gone missing now. He was watching Mike Newton but funnily the boy wasn't harmed although he was nearby or so I heard. Maybe Victoria thinks she's played the game long enough. She must see that using Bella as a smoke screen has lost its usefulness. Carlisle is contacting Aro with his suspicions. Well my suspicions really although I doubt they will do anything without proof. Starting a war with the Romanians wont win them any brownie points, there are a lot of vampires especially the older ones who remember the Romanian rule who would prefer to go back to that and if they think there's a chance the Romanians are a real threat they might decide to help. The longer the Volturi ignore the Romanians the weaker the Romanians appear. No I think Aro will let us get on and do his job for him. He knows Bella is in your care and he's waiting to see what you do. Victoria is a bit of a double edged sword to him, as likely to kill the one wielding it as the enemy, she's one crazy bitch.

"Have you found out where they're hiding Alice and Edward?"

"No, not yet but Emmett has gained control of the other geek's computer so if anything happens he'll know straight away. I think Victoria knows Simon is compromised because he's cut off from what happening now. I wouldn't be at all surprised if we hear of his demise soon, he's a loose end."

"Do you think the Romanians will be looking for other gifts?"

"Possibly, there's been rumours of problems with Amuns coven so its likely they have someone sniffing around Benjamin and I heard Zafrina had a run in with a group of other vampires, not the Volturi, but they failed. There is one target they really want to reach though."

I waited but he didn't need to say anything else,

"You mean Bella?"

"Yes, its my guess they want her even more now because they've persuaded Edward to spill the beans about her gift. A shield would give them the edge."

"Do you think this whole thing with James and Victoria was a set up?"

"I think maybe James and Victoria were supposed to get Bella the first time round and Victoria used James death as an excuse to start over and kill a few people too, that was a bonus for her."

"Have you seen any indication that Victoria knows where Bella is?"

"Yeah there's a female vamp sniffing round the Keys but not near you yet. If she gets too close I'll shout nice and loud Major don't you worry."

Peter

Bella was far too fucking quiet for my liking, she lay like a wax work not moving, hardly breathing and her heart was so quiet now I could hardly hear it. Like The Major I wondered if our combined venom had been too much for Bella's body but she was hanging in there. It had been almost forty eight hours since it started and I had a feeling she was going to wake early, not that I cared, the sooner the better, she was a sitting duck like this and even though she had the best body guards in the business I'd still prefer her on her feet ready to rock and roll before Victoria came knocking. I listened to Darius as I watched Bella and I knew once she was awake we would have our hands full because she would be out for venom, Victoria's and the Romanians from the sound of things. If her gift was powerful we might stand a chance but if the Romanians got hold of some talents like Benjamin or Zafrina and her gift was weak then we were royally fucked and no mistake. I felt her fingers twitch in my hand and called to The Major who came running. I opened my hand and he saw her fingers moving slightly,

"Already?"

"Well you said she was unusual."

"Even so. Did you hear?"

"Yep, so we don't have long before we can expect company"

"No, we'll have to work her as hard as we can and try to get her to control her rage if possible"

We both watched as her whole body trembled and then she fell silent, it was over her heart had stopped and her lungs collapsed for the last time. There was an eerie silence as if everything on the island were holding its breath waiting, waiting for Bella to open her eyes.

"Hey, what the fuck is she going to feed on?"

"There are some small mammals on the island and we can swim her to the next island at night where there's larger prey, we'll manage."

"Lets just hope she doesn't decide she wants something bipedal and larger or we could lose her in the ocean and find out there have been mysterious attacks on humans in the Keys"

"I'm not sure I want to feed on humans thank you"

Bella sat up suddenly looking at us with a smile before she bounded up and jumped through the open bedroom window.

"Well that's a good start, she didn't rip our limbs off before escaping"

We followed her through the garden and onto the beach where she stood gazing at the ocean before turning to us.

"I'm thirsty."

"Well lets see if we can't find you a rat or two my lady"

She wrinkled her nose,

"No thanks I fancy something larger"

She climbed a tree and jumped into the ocean and we lost her among the waves

"Now that's just fucking great, we've got to play tag with a new born in the middle of the fucking ocean. I never signed up for water sports Major"

Following her example we split up, swimming underwater and watching out for her. I went west and after twenty minutes hadn't seen a sign of her so I surfaced but the water was clear of any figure and I made my way slowly back to the beach to find Peter sitting there despondent,

"I see you had as much luck as I did, fucking great! She wakes up and we lose her. Now what?"

"We wait, she'll be back"

"Yeah after dining on a few humans first"

"Well if she does lets hope she remembers her table manners and clears up after herself."

We sat watching the ocean as the sun began to sink below the horizon and then Peter got up

"Fuck this, I'm going back to the house, let her find us this time"

"We should have thought about prey for her, we could have got some animals and penned them here for her or even brought some blood bags, this is our fault Peter not hers"

"Yeah but lets keep that to ourselves shall we? Just for now or we'll never hear the end of it, especially if you tell Darius. If he starts I may just have to blow up that computer of his, I found the ordinance he left us. Guns, grenades, even a fucking rocket launcher. I just hope I get the chance to use it other than on him."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

I knew they were there beside me, both of them, the two men who had sworn never to leave me, told me of their love but all I could think of was the burning in my throat and the rage that burned deep within me. I had been scared I might forget what Victoria had done when I woke as a vampire but instead I saw each death as I burned, Charlie, Phil, Renee, and the others, at the school and since and those missing, Alice and poor Jessica frozen on the mountainside and the rage just grew and grew but then when I opened my eyes it receded to be replaced by the love I felt for the two men watching me warily. The burn in my throat raged as the discussed what I might hunt and the vampire in me woke up, I would decide what I hunted, I would catch my prey, then they would teach me what it meant to be a vampire and how to harness the power of my gift and we would hunt Victoria down along with the Romanians and I would kill each one not stopping until their corpses burned in a heap before me. I would have my revenge for everyone I loved who now lived no more. I ran from the house to the shore and there the waves reminded me of Renee's burial and the sweet words Peter had said over her body before they consigned her to the deep. I felt them come up behind me and knew I needed to act fast.

The swim was wonderful without the need to breathe and knowing I would never get tired. I swam as fast as I could away from the island away from Peter and Jasper and towards something, some living thing whose blood would quench the fire in my throat and the hunger in my belly. I swam towards the larger islands unsure what I would find but knowing I needed blood to quench my thirst and satisfy my hunger. I climbed ashore on an uninhabited part of a large key and wandered through the undergrowth listening for the tell tale thump of a heart, any heart pumping blood around a creatures body. I caught a crocodile first laughing as its wicked teeth left no mark on my arms as it snapped its mouth shut. Its blood tasted strange to me but it helped my thirst and then I found a deer whose blood was much more satisfying. I was about to swim further in search of larger prey when I heard a sound that stopped me in my tracks, a beating heart and an aroma that had my mouth watering. I approached silently from behind and saw a man who was hunting the deer with a rifle. He looked big and strong and I was about to back away when he turned sensing me and smiled, a cold lecherous smile that told me exactly what he was thinking and I stopped, turning back to face him

"Well hello beautiful, are you on your own?"

He peered behind me and seeing no one else the smile broadened,

"Well why don't you come here, if you're lost old Hank here will help you"

His smile became wider and he licked his lips.

I stepped forward and his smile died as he saw my red eyes. He started to back away but tripped on the body of the deer he'd shot and fell on his ass. Now it was my turn to smile,

"Well Hank, shall we have some fun?"

He tried to scrabble up and run but I was much too fast and had him pinned to the ground struggling frantically.

"What are you? Let me go"

I shook my head and opened my mouth bringing my teeth down into his neck feeling his skin slice open and the warm salty blood fill my mouth. I couldn't stop and by the time I was full he was dead, his body drained of blood. I should have felt remorse for taking a human life but I didn't, I felt strong and alive and I understood why Jasper had so much difficulty changing tom a diet of animal blood. Against human blood it was like salty water and I knew which I preferred. I threw his body in the ocean and swam away from the island back towards home wondering what kind of reception I would get. Would they be out looking for me or would they be waiting patiently for my return? I was a vampire now and well able to take care of myself, I didn't need body guards any longer but I needed friends, I needed family, and they were all I had. Suddenly I felt bad about the way I had run off leaving them to worry about what I might do. They didn't know if I had any self control, they didn't know that I wouldn't find a party of tourists and kill them all in a blood fuelled frenzy and the fact I hadn't didn't make it right.

By the time I got back to the little beach I felt terrible and I started back along the path to the house my head hung in shame. As I reached sight of the house I looked up to see the two of them sitting on the swing seat watching my approach. I hesitated then hoping to get it over I spoke hurriedly,

"I'm really sorry for going off like that. I know I shouldn't have but..."

I had no excuse so I stopped talking and then noticed that neither of them looked angry or reproachful just relieved I was back safely. I ran to them throwing a wet arm around each and hugging them so tightly I heard Peter groan

"Fuck me, if you're gonna be this demonstrative I'm getting g a Kevlar vest"

I laughed in relief and kissed them both so happy to be back with my family. I squeezed in between them and told them exactly what I had done not stopping until I arrived back on the island.

"Did I do OK?"

Jasper pulled me close to him,

"Bella, you ran, you fed, you covered your tracks and you came back, what more could we ask of you?"

I nodded sighed in relief then levered myself up again.

"I'm going to shower then you can tell me what I've missed."

I ran in not bothering about the window, stripped off and got in the shower then realised I hadn't got the shampoo so I shouted for some help and Jasper appeared

"Yes?"

"Could you pass me the shampoo only I'm all wet and I don't want to drip all over the floor"

The shower door slid open and he stood there smiling, his eyes taking a good look at what was on offer.

"Why don't you join me? You can wash my hair for me."

"You sure Bella?"

"Of course"

He stepped into the cubicle still wearing his shorts and proceeded to wash my hair for me and I knew he would rinse it and go if I didn't stop him and suddenly I wanted to stop him desperately so I turned and wrapped my arms around him and our lips met. The kiss was warm and eager and I felt his hunger as my own. Stepping back I pulled his shorts off happy that's all he was wearing and he took me there in the shower, leaning against the wall as if it were the end of time and we had to experience each other before the world exploded. Instead he exploded inside me and then we hugged, the cold water running over us and disappearing down the drain as I watched, my head on his shoulder wondering what I would say to Peter when I saw him. I didn't want to hurt him, I loved him too but...I didn't understand this feeling, these feelings at all and just for now I didn't even care.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Rose

Although we hadn't expected to find Alice it was still a blow when we had to return with no news. We had followed the trail of the three vampires to the summit and then lost it, Alice was gone we knew not where. Emmett was waiting when I returned with a comforting hug and Carlisle had the same for Esme but what we wanted was news of Alice and neither had any for us. She had vanished without a trace and could be anywhere now or even dead.

"I'm helping Darius and he's looking for her too Rose. Its all connected, if we help Bella and Jazz we help to find Alice. I just don't think its a good idea to go off alone anywhere. I wont lose you Rose, I can't. I heard Carlisle say the same to Esme and I wondered if he had told Edward to stay close too, after all no one was safe while Victoria lived and I couldn't even blame Bella any longer. As we tracked Esme and I talked and she showed me how wrong I was to blame her for all this. If Edward hadn't brought Bella into our world she would still have her family, James would never have met her and all would be different, if anyone was to blame it was Edward for his blind love for the human girl.

Esme

The next to go missing was Edward and I looked to Carlisle for help, I couldn't lose Edward and Alice, I just couldn't but they were gone and we had no idea where. Edward was watching out for Mike Newton when we lost contact with him. At first I wasn't too concerned, knowing Edward he had seen Mike home and was hunting while the Newtons were having dinner. After all the people who had been killed had been alone when they died, not in company, not at home having a family meal. I made an excuse to ring Mrs Newton just to make sure nothing was wrong at the house and she answered her usual relaxed and happy self so nothing had happened there. It was only when we couldn't contact him after several hours that I had the feeling he was gone, lost to us like Alice. I begged Carlisle to ring the Volturi, to warn them that both of the gifted vampires they had their eye on were gone but he refused.

"Esme Aro is sure to know already, he watches any of us who interest him and if he could or would help then we would already know. The fact he keeps silent tells me this doesn't bother him, maybe he knows what is happening and doesn't care, he knows neither of our children will ever work for the Volturi so I don't suppose he thinks they would work for anyone else. Besides who knows, perhaps this isn't connected with Bella and the death of her friends, perhaps Edward decided to go away, break free of us. For now we'll wait,"

"But he could be in serious trouble too"

"If he is what can we do? Our only fighter has left the family Esme. We aren't equipped to fight Victoria or whoever is behind her. All we can do is wait."

"What about Garrett? Or your other nomad friends? Wont they help you?"

"I wouldn't ask them Esme, it would be tantamount to asking them to walk into a furnace, Victoria is dangerous and even Garrett isn't used to enemies like her. So we wait."

I hated Carlisle at that moment even as I understood that he spoke the truth. Now I wished I was married to a warrior, a brave man who could fight for our children and not a peacemaker like my mate but there was nothing I could do, I wouldn't put Emmett and Rose in danger, I couldn't lose anyone else, I wouldn't.

Carlisle

I knew Esme was disappointed in me, she thought I should be fighting for our children not sitting back and waiting but I was realist and I knew my limitations. Alice had been taken which meant whoever took her had a gift that would negate hers, stop her seeing her own danger and if that was so what could we do against such an antagonist? I could help her, make Esme worry less but if I did that she would hate me even more than she now did, she wouldn't understand my motive or the fact I had been in contact with Aro, not that I rang him, no he contacted me. I thought back to the conversation, he had been sounding me out.

"We know about Victoria and the actions she is taking all because of your son. Did you not understand how dangerous it would be to allow him to start a relationship with a human? It was after all against Volturi law."

"I know but Bella wanted to become one of us, she loved Edward and he loved her."

"Loved?"

"Edward was foolish and after seeing the danger that James and Jasper put her in he understood he couldn't protect her as a human"

"So why didn't he change her?"

"Honestly? I don't know but I understand his loathing of the monster he sees himself as. Bella kept silent though. She spoke to no one about our secret, she was never a threat to our kind Aro, never."

"Well it has become a moot point Carlisle because Bella has become one of us and I think she may prove to be the most unusual new born and indeed vampire I have ever seen. Fascinating. Of course the Volturi know what Victoria is doing and why,"

"You do? Then why don't you act?"

"Oh I think you know the answer to that Carlisle. The Volturi cannot appear to be concerned about the actions of a single nomad, even one as dangerous as Victoria, besides someone else will be acting in our stead."

"Who?...You don't mean...you're waiting for Bella and her friends to do your dirty work for you. They've worked out what's going on and you are going to sit back and let them do your dirty work for you, leaving the Volturi as all powerful and all knowing as ever. Do they know?"

"The Major and his friends are extremely intelligent, I'm sure they will work it all out. There's nothing for you to worry about Carlisle, let things run their course."

"What about Alice? What about Edward? He could be next."

"Oh I would think that's a certainty. They should have taken my generous offer to work for the Volturi. Now who knows what will happen to them,"

"But they are valuable to you."

"No Carlisle, they had the potential to be valuable but they refused to work with us and so they are no longer important or valuable. Perhaps you should be hoping whoever has Alice decides she is worth keeping alive but its my guess that if she refuses to help them she may find herself dead."

After that conversation I knew the Volturi would do nothing to help me or my family and decided there was only one thing I could do, only one way to protect what was left. Rose and Emmett were in no danger, they had no gifts but Edward, I knew he would be next.

Sending him away was the most painful thing I had ever done but if not I would lose him permanently and that wasn't an option. He hadn't wanted to go but I explained I couldn't keep him safe, only by hiding could he escape the danger. Sending him back to Rio was hard but we managed to do it secretly, Mike Newton would just have to take his chances, I thought Victoria might have finished with Bella's friends now, we hadn't seen or heard anything of her since poor Jessicas body was found and although the pack wasn't speaking to me I knew they had stood down so they thought the danger had passed. For now all I could do was comfort Esme without telling her what I'd done, she wouldn't understand that keeping the secret was all that could keep Edward safe and I trusted no one except my self, not even my mate.

I did contact Garrett to see if he knew anything about Jasper and Bella or their whereabouts but he was further in the dark than me. He and Molly had been travelling and knew nothing of the problems with Victoria although he had heard of her.

"Do you think I should contact The Major? He might need help."

"No, I think if he needed you he would have been in touch but if you hear from him will you tell him I would like to speak to him. We've lost Alice and Edward already to the nomad."

"Alice? How did anyone get the jump on her?"

"We have no idea but it concerns me that there may be a vampire out there who could have stopped Alice seeing her own danger."

"Do you have any idea where she is or why she was taken?"

"Guesses only Garrett but I think the Romanians are getting ready to attack and are collecting gifted vampires such as my two."

"Well lets hope they fail and quickly, a civil war would be the most dangerous thing for our world. Luckily when the Volturi took over it was fast and bloodless but I can't see them allowing the Romanians to sneak up on them in the same way"

Of course he was right and I started to make plans to keep my family safe if Garrett was correct and war broke out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

We dressed together, Jasper pulling back on the same shorts he had worn in the shower and then kissed me before we went back outside where Peter sat talking to Darius on his cell phone. He smiled as he saw us and there was no sign of any jealousy or disappointment in his face which I found a relief. At the same time I found myself drawn to him and we joined him on the swing seat where he took my hand in his as he continued to talk,

"Yeah, yeah Darius, I'll tell them. For fuck sake give it a rest."

He threw the phone down and kissed my cheek,

"You're looking better gorgeous. Are we ready to talk or are you about to disappear again?"

He sat up looking more business like and the atmosphere changed,

"I'm ready"

"Good, then I think we should get a few things straight, you do not go racing off alone any more, its not safe. Until we know you can control yourself you need supervising. Is that understood?"

I felt my anger rising at the same time I understood he was thinking of me, of my safety.

"I hid my kill"

I sounded petulant and hated that too.

"So you said which brings me to another point, you killed a human being Bella, a real live person. How does that make you feel now?"

Jasper scowled and told Peter to ease up but he just waved his friend to silence.

"Shut the fuck up Major. Bella needs to understand exactly what she's doing. As a newborn she's mixed up, everything is exciting and new but her actions have ramifications as you know only too well. So how do you feel about it?"

I thought for a few minutes, there was still the thrill of the kill but there was also guilt and self loathing.

"I'm mixed up I guess."

"Good, it means you are thinking about it. The Major wont give it to you straight, he's too tied up in you right now so I'm being the clear headed one. I feed on humans and it doesn't bother me. I pick the scum when I can so I feel I'm doing the humans a favour but you can't always find the scum, innocents die and any vampire who tells you different is a fucking liar."

I turned to Jasper,

"Is that why you stopped feeding on humans? Because you felt it was wrong?"

"No Bella, I gave up for my own survival. As an empath I felt the terror and pain of every human I killed and I found that harder and harder to deal with. It had nothing to do with ethics but Peter's right. If you are going to prey on humans you need to understand what that means. Its not like eating beef or lamb as a human even if the Volturi see it that way."

He was right of course but I wasn't sure what I wanted to feed from, I was feeling rebellious. I turned back to Peter,

"Its my decision, not yours. I decide if I live on humans."

"Yes it is, but its your burden of guilt to bear too so think before you hunt next time."

I nodded feeling angry with Peter even though he was being eminently sensible.

"Right well now the lecture is over on to other topics, the plot thickens because Darius has traced Edward Cullens whereabouts and he's on his own and quite safe."

I was startled by this piece of news,

"You mean he hasn't been snatched by Victoria? So where is he?"

"Don't tell me, Carlisle sent him away to keep him safe?"

"Got it in one Major. So Edward is safe from what Victoria's up to but we have to assume that Alice is not. Darius also got some info from Emmett who is squirrelling away in Cera's computer. She not a he by the way, which I did point out to Darius but he didn't seem amused, has correspondence with a certain vampire in the Romanian capital Bucharest so I think its pretty safe to assume this is indeed a party thrown by Stefan and Vladimir which means in turn that Victoria is almost certainly working with or for them

I may have acted a little precipitously but I booked us on a flight to Bucharest in two weeks time. I guess that's long enough for you Bella?"

"With your help yes. I need to understand my shield though if its to be of any use to us. You proved I can use it to defend myself but what if it could be a weapon too?"

"Bella, its already a weapon because it means you can't be injured or influenced by any other gift as far as we know."

I jumped up, setting the swing rocking backwards and forwards in my eagerness to try out my gift again.

"Try your gift on me Jasper. You used it to knock Renee out in the car, try it on me."

He looked a little unwilling but Peter dug him in the side hard enough to crack ribs,

"Go on scaredy cat"

With a roll of his eyes Jasper sighed then looked at me and I waited...but nothing happened, and after a couple of minutes Peter began to laugh,

"Now try sending it back Bella, see if you can use it against him"

"But I have no idea how."

"Close your eyes and concentrate, see if you can feel The Major's gift. That's all you have to do"

I closed my eyes and waited but the external noises were distracting me so I tried to ignore them and heard them fade away, was I doing that with my gift? If so then maybe I could magnify my other senses and feel Jaspers gift. As I concentrated harder I suddenly felt it, like a feathery touch against my mind, an antenna feeling for a gap, some way in.

I visualised it as a butterfly, its wings brushing against a window pane and then pushed the window pane back trying to catch the butterfly like a specimen between two glass plates but instead I pushed too hard and it snapped back away from me.

"Try again and this time fucking concentrate harder, I saw something."

I concentrated and tried again but again I lost it and cursed in frustration.

"Keep trying, it just takes will power. I want to see The Major flat on his back Bella, now go."

He wouldn't let me stop work until finally I heard a loud thump and a whistle of appreciation and opened my eyes to find Peter standing up looking down at Jasper who lay on the ground as if asleep.

"Way go go Bella. Fucking ace! How do you feel?"

"A little weak and confused, I did that?"

Jasper groaned and tried to sit up as I ran over and knelt beside him apologising over and over.

"What the fuck are you apologising for? That's what we wanted to see, you able to send a gift back on the vampire using it."

He grabbed Jasper's arm and hauled him upright and I saw the dark circles beneath his eyes, he was thirsty. I didn't know when he'd hunted last but he had been looking after me, then gone looking for me when I did my escape act and we'd had sex in the shower so I thought his tank might just about be on empty.

"You need to hunt Jasper"

"Yeah you're no good as you are Major and I am not hauling your sorry ass around so get yourself up and go hunt."

He hesitated as if unwilling to leave us alone together, did he feel the strange relationship between Peter and I too? He must do being an empath but then deciding he had no choice his face cleared and he nodded.

"OK, I'll leave you with Peter for a while and listen to him, he does talk sense sometimes. I'll be back soon."

We kissed and he left after a nod to Peter and I knew I'd been handed from the care of one to the other.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

My world had been turned on its head, everything had altered and something happened I had never seen and only heard about once, a three way relationship. It seemed almost as if the link had been forged when we held hands and swore to look after Bella. Was I jealous of Peters relationship with her? No, it seemed right and I knew he felt the same or his reaction when he understood what had happened between us would have been very different indeed. I took the opportunity while I was on one of the larger keys to contact Darius and get up to date with what was happening.

"Well I was right about Simon, he turned up dead in his apartment, an overdose apparently but I think we can substitute murder for suicide there. I traced Penny the banker and it turns out she has been siphoning off money from less than honest businesses into a fund which the Romanians have access to. It would seem they are building up an army of mercenaries to cause trouble for the Volturi, maybe make it easier to try for a take over. I think they are mistaken, Aro's too clever to fall for that but I'm not Stefan or Vladimir. Do you want me to arrange for the girl to turn up dead?"

"NO, let her carry on for now but I think it might be nice if the money she's collected went to various charities instead of mercenaries."

"Got you, no problem I'll set it up ready. How's Bella? I ask because Victoria is getting closer, I think she's sniffed you out. There's also another nomad searching for something although I don't think the two are related."

"I think Bella can look after herself Darius but thanks for the heads up. Can we prevent the Romanians from finding out if we take Victoria out of the equation?"

"Should be possible. She has no routine contact with Stefan so the alarm wont sound if they don't hear from her for a while. I'm still hunting for Alice but so far no leads. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say she's probably in Romania by now, Do you think she'll help Stefan and Vlad?"

"I doubt it, unless they have leverage which would be possible if they had their hands on Edward."

"They don't. Edward Cullen is in hiding in Rio, where he was after he dumped Bella. I suspect Carlisle sent him to keep him out of danger."

"Rio? Well well, Edward runs again. Keep an eye on him, we might want a word later,"

Alice

I had no idea where I was or how I got here but I found myself in a locked room in a strange building. It was similar to the Volturi citadel that Carlisle had told me about but I didn't think this was Italy, it was colder and I was sure I was higher up, in some mountains. I suspected I might be a guest of the Romanians although I didn't know why or how I hadn't seen the danger coming and avoided it unless they had a gift like Alec's but surely the Volturi would know if this were the case and would have taken steps to eliminate the possible threat to themselves. There was a shuttered window and when I opened them I saw I was correct, this was Romania and I was in a turret of a castle high on a promontory. I assumed they wanted my gift but there was no way I was working for them, I wouldn't work for the Volturi and Stefan and Vladimir were no better. I heard footsteps coming up a stone staircase and seconds later the door was flung open to reveal a young man I didn't know.

"Alice Cullen, my masters request your presence in the Great Hall. Follow me please."

I considered refusing but I might as well find out exactly what was going on so I followed him down the spiral staircase and along a corridor to a pair of thick iron bound wooden doors which he hit twice with the heel of his palm. The doors opened slowly and he entered so I followed on curious to see how the Romanians lived.

The great hall was furnished much as it must have been in medieval times with carved wooden chairs and a grate in the centre of the room with a log fire roaring in its iron basket. Sitting at the fireside were two vampires, the oldest I had ever seen with white skin stretched over the bones of their faces and wearing dark robes and cloaks held by huge silver brooches to their shoulders. They stood up watching me as I approached and bowed low before sitting down again, so the Romanians had manners!

"Please Alice Cullen be seated."

I took the chair indicated for me feeling the fire's warmth against my cheek.

"Allow me to introduce us, I am Stefan and this is Vladimir, we are the Romanians."

"I've heard of you but I don't quite understand why you kidnapped me."

"Let's call it an urgent invitation, it sounds less violent than a kidnap after all and you were not harmed in any way."

"Invitation, Kidnap, just as you choose. My question is why am I here?"

"You are gifted and we were hoping to persuade you to use your gift in our service."

"A simple phone call would have sufficed, my answer would have been the same however...go to hell"

"Yes we thought you might feel that way and that is why we brought a little inducement. Gregor"

A tall grave looking vampire nodded, going out without shutting the door and came back a few minutes later with a group of children, human children.

"We want you to help us overthrow the Volturi. Each time you refuse one of these children will die. I wonder how many children it will take to persuade you to help us?"

I looked at the children standing in a huddle looking terrified and wondered just how far these men would go to get my help.

"I see you aren't sure if we mean our threat so just to be clear a little demonstration is in order, Gregor"

The tell vampire looked at the children then grabbed a young boy of about ten with fear widened eyes. The others screamed and held each other tighter, the younger ones closing their eyes and curling into balls in a vain attempt to hide.

"Well? Are you willing to help us Alice Cullen?"

"What do you need?"

"We have planned an attack on Volterra and we need to know if it will succeed in distracting the Volturi so we can infiltrate the citadel."

I closed my eyes straining to see the outcome of such a plan and visualising it. I knew this wasn't idle talk but a plan ready to be put into operation. It didn't work because Aro and his brothers were much too canny to be put off balance by such an action but there were losses on both sides, losses that weakened the Volturi more than the Romanians. Should I tell them this or should I hold my tongue? If I did so a child would lose its life and I didn't think I could allow such a thing to happen but I didn't have to tell the truth, I could derail their plan by making them change it and therefore lose more men than they need.

"Well? Does Gregor need to kill the boy?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'll help you provided you allow the children to go free."

"Well, let's see how good your help actually is before we set our little guests free shall we?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

"So now were alone you can tell me exactly what you did hunt, besides Hank."

I felt as if perhaps I would give him something to rag me about but I wouldn't lie.

"I guess human blood tasted better than alligator, it probably wasn't a good choice first time out."

Peter burst out laughing,

"You drank alligator blood? What was it like?"

"Revolting"

"I can imagine. Well Bella like I said it has to be your choice but just remember every human you drain is a human dead. Can you live with that knowledge?"

I hugged him,

"Yes I think so if I'm choosy about my kills but I feel like I'll be disappointing Jasper if I do."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about Bella but I know you're gonna hate me for it. Just what the fuck were you doing earlier? Do you even know?"

If I'd still been human I would have been blushing furiously but as it was I opened my mouth to tell him to mind his own business and back off before closing it again without uttering a word. While Jasper had been here it had seemed the most natural thing in the world but now he was gone I felt ashamed of my actions. Yet at the same time it had felt so right, I wanted him and he wanted me but that was no excuse to jump the guy like I did...was it?

"From the silence I take it you don't have an answer for Uncle Peter so let me explain something to you, fuck I feel like a dad with a teenager! Bella, you're a vampire now and everything has changed. The way you see the world, your feelings, your desires, its all out of control right now and if it had been anyone but The Major I would have hauled your ass out of that shower toot fucking sweet! Its pretty obvious how he feels about you and how you feel about him but slow down and think before you act. Next time you get all hot and horny it could be Edward Cullen in the shower"

I almost threw up at the thought of that and when I saw he was laughing I felt that blip of rage again but swallowed it back down.

"Good, see, you're already learning self control."

"Just as well for you or I'd have ripped your head off."

"Not gonna happen little girl, I'm rougher and tougher than you"

"You forget my secret weapon."

He nodded,

"True but you use it on me and the next time you turn your back I'll be all over you like bees round a flower and I have one hell of a fucker stinger, trust me"

Peter

Bella and I went for a swim after our little pep talk and I watched as she relaxed again although I knew she wouldn't be totally happy until The Major returned. As for my own feelings for Bella they were complicated but I had time to sort them out and she seemed happy to let things develop as they might. We walked together back to the house chatting about Victoria and what Bella planned on doing to her when she found us, I thought I was bad enough but what Bella planned on doing was far far worse, still Victoria had taken almost everything from the girl so I didn't blame her. Suddenly I got that itch between my shoulder blades and put an arm out to stop Bella. She looked around crouching ready to fight,

"Is it Victoria?"

Her whisper was so low that it wouldn't carry to whoever was waiting for us up ahead.

"No idea but there's someone at the house, a strange vampire I think"

Even as I said it the scent registered, this was a vampire I had created!

My phone buzzed urgently and I saw a text from Darius, "Vampire with you. No idea who it is."

"Well?"

"Take it slow, it might be a friend"

She nodded and we walked cautiously forward until we could see the garden and sitting on the swing seat with her back to us was a female, one we both knew.

"Mum?"

Renee stood up smiling at her daughter while I cursed, I'd been wrong when I thought I'd been too late to save Bella's mother but how the hell had she found us?

Bella

I could hardly believe my eyes, there was Renee sitting on the swing seat in the garden as if she'd just come to visit but we had buried her at sea only a short time ago. She smiled at me,

"Hello Bella, it seems rumours of my death were a little premature. If you'll excuse me just a minute I want a word with your companion."

I nodded not sure what she meant but Peter obviously did because he dropped into a crouch,

"Renee, give me a minute to explain"

Before he could say anything more she attacked and they fell to the ground rolling into the trees and all I could hear were branches breaking and ear splitting snarls. I hesitated then went to see what was happening only to find Peter laying on his back, Renee astride him with her teeth dangerously close to his throat as she hissed in his ear,

"You threw me into the sea."

"I thought you were dead"

"You never bothered to find out"

"Hey I checked, you bled out"

"Well you were wrong and I woke up at the bottom of the ocean with no idea where I was."

"That's hardly my fucking fault is it? If you're going to play dead what do you expect?"

"I should rip your head off for leaving me there. I could have been eaten by a shark"

"Not with a temper like that you couldn't you'd frighten the poor fucker away."

"Are you really this dumb or do you have a death wish?"

"I don't know I could never decide, now do you mind getting off me"

"No I don't think I will. I think I'll keep you down there and bite pieces off you. One piece for every hour I was down there."

"You should be thanking me for saving your life."

"Saving me? You tried to drown me"

"No, I tried to bury you, its not the same thing"

Although Renee was angry with Peter I sensed there was something more, she had a twinkle in her eye and Peter didn't look as scared as I thought he should considering he had a newborn in a position to rip his head off.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Neither of them answered me, instead they continued to stare at each other and I wondered who would break eye contact first.

"Look woman, either kiss me or kill me but for fuck sake make your mind up."

I was astonished, kiss him? And then it all began to make sense. Peter had saved Renee and they were mates! My mother and Peter? That's why we had this strange bond, the three of us, not because Peter was in love with me but because he was in love with Renee, my mother!

"Well isn't this a pretty sight."

I whirled to see Victoria standing hands on hips,

"I thought your mother might find her way to you and she led me straight here. So Bella, are you ready to die?"

I crouched snarling myself,

"No but I'm ready to kill you bitch."

Victoria laughed and took off through the trees with me in hot pursuit determined to kill the woman who had murdered Charlie. I heard Renee and Peter shout but as I followed Victoria I saw a group of heavily armed humans and vampires closing in on the house although they ignored me. Shouting a warning to the others I carried on.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Peter

We heard Bella's warning and I grabbed Renee's hand,

"Leave Bella she can look after herself, come on"

I dragged her behind me into the house, with no time to work out exactly what had happened between Renee and I. Pulling the closet door off its hinges in my haste I grabbed the grenades and rocket launcher.

"You aren't ready to fight hand to hand yet so lets even the odds a little. You know how to use these?"

I thrust four grenades in her hand and she smiled pulling the pin from one of them,

"I've seen it on the movies"

I grabbed her hand pressing her fingers against the lever"

"Let's try killing the enemy shall we, not us? Just throw the fucking things at anyone moving outside, they'll all be enemies OK?"

She nodded and kissed me quickly before running outside like an Amazon warrior. Fuck, this woman was crazier than me!

I followed her just in time to see her throw the first grenade too hard and watch it sail over their heads and heard a splash as it landed in the sea exploding harmlessly under water.

"Great, ten fucking fish dead, good throw"

She laughed, sticking her tongue out at me and this time her throw was accurate and three humans flew into the air before landing on the ground unmoving.

"Better?"

"Not bad. Try again"

As she threw the other grenades I saw two vampires coming up behind us and another one and a human coming from the left.

"Watch out"

Renee looked and nodded throwing herself behind the swing seat as the human opened fire with a semi automatic. I felt my temper rise, I'd found my mate and if I didn't kill her I certainly wasn't going to let any other fucker kill her! I put the launcher to my shoulder and fired laughing as the human and the one vampire disappeared in a spray of flesh, venom, and blood.

"Now try putting yourself together dick head"

Throwing the launcher aside I stood beside Renee who looked radiant in her anger waiting for the two remaining vampires to attack.

"You ready?"

"Of course, I still have to pay you back for trying to drown me"

She kissed me again and we launched ourselves at the enemy taking them down with the force of our combined attack. The fight was short and deadly and at the end Renee and I were the only two standing. She had a deep bite on her shoulder dripping venom and I was minus a couple of fingers but they would soon fuse back.

"We make a deadly duo"

"We do in deed Captain Whitlock now lets find my daughter and that red headed bitch, she owes us."

Bella

There was no way this bitch was getting away from me and I didn't care how dangerous she was supposed to be, I had my shield and I'd find out just how powerful it really was on Victoria. We reached the beach and I saw she was about to dive into the water so I sent my shield out and it brought her crashing to the ground struggling inside the invisible net. Walking slowly up to her I squatted down to look into those red eyes,

"Well it seems I have the upper hand this time Victoria. You took everything from me and I want to know why."

She spat at me struggling ferociously so I tightened the net until she was unable to struggle any more.

"Why?"

She closed her eyes and smiled,

"Actually I would have done it even if I weren't paid. It was so much fun to see your suffering as I took one after another of those you loved. I drove a baseball bat through Charlie's heart, there was so much blood but I promise I only tasted a little. It was so artistic I didn't want to spoil the scene. Your step father got off easily, a gunshot and it was all over. As for Renee, well that was a shock, mummy still lives. The school would have been a masterpiece if Alice Cullen hadn't set the fire alarm off, still I understand I got a couple of your friends and a teacher too. Of course you think its all over now don't you? You and your clever little friends but what if its not? What if its just the beginning? After all there are others you love, others you care about still alive for now. What if killing me doesn't stop it? How will it feel to know all those people died because of you?"

I stood up, lifted my foot and brought it down on her face allowing the shield to become flexible just long enough. The crunch as her bones cracked was music to my ears.

"Lets see if killing you can make me feel any better, shall we?"

She laughed as I brought my foot down over and over until she wasn't able to make a sound any longer except a liquid gurgle. Then I started on her torso and finally her legs until I knew if I picked her up she would be a bag of broken and splintered bones but they would heal, she would heal, and with a few pints of human blood she would be as good as new. Not if I had my way, not this time.

I experimented moving away and leaving my shield behind and I realised I could detach it and leave a part of it wrapped around her, sealing her in a transparent tomb that she couldn't break free of. I started digging in the sand until I had a deep pit and I rolled her into it to lay at the bottom looking up at me with angry flashing eyes.

"Oh don't worry I haven't finished yet, this is just to keep you safe until I come back with some matches and an axe"

I kicked the sides and they caved in burying her under feet of sand where she would be safe enough until I came back. I wanted to kill her with a clear head, not in the heat of the moment and I wanted to relish doing so. I was a vampire and I intended getting my revenge. For now I wanted to see Renee, after thinking she was dead it was a shock but also a wonderful surprise. All I needed now to make my day complete was Jasper and I hoped he would be at the house when I got back but he wasn't.

Peter and Renee were busy clearing up and congratulating themselves on a job well done but she dropped the burned and shattered wood she was holding when she saw me and put her arms around me in a fierce hug.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're OK. Where's Victoria?"

"Safe, for now.

I want to know how you survived and where you've been. How did you find us?"

"That part was easy once I mastered my thirst which by the way was a bitch. I found myself standing over an old man in an alley in Key West with no idea who I was or what had happened. I must have swum to shore on instinct and fed. Then I hid in another alleyway and waited for my memory to come back which it did a little at a time. All I knew was you were all I had and I needed to find you. Then I felt a strange sensation, like a kind of tugging and decided to follow it. It took long enough and I stopped to feed a few times but I learned to hide my kills, mainly in the ocean which was convenient then I found myself here and saw Peter first. I was filled with a mixture of rage and lus...well other emotions and the rest you know"

I understood, the pull she had felt was the mating pull and it brought her to Peter not me. Renee was Peter's mate and that's why I felt so very close to him. I looked over to where he was playing with the rocket launcher or at least holding it but I knew he was listening to our conversation and noticing my look he smiled and winked. The thought of Peter as a kind of vampire step father was bizarre but then no more bizarre than anything else that had happened recently.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

It wasn't long before I heard a noise behind me and whirled knowing it was Jasper by his scent and I flew into his arms trying to tell him everything at the same time until he stopped me with a kiss. It worked, I forgot about everything but him for the next few minutes and when he finally pulled back I couldn't speak at all. The swing seat was perforated and hung lop sided but it supported our weight and sitting beside him I told him my news then Peter and Renee told him the rest standing together, Peter's arm around her shoulders instead of mine.

"So you have Victoria buried and the dynamic duo here killed her friends? Well that's certainly a good result for us."

He told us what Darius had relayed to him and Peter spat at his feet,

"So I guess we have the Romanians to take on next?"

"I'd like to know what Victoria meant by it not being over first, if its the attack on the Volturi fair enough but there could be more. Do you think she meant something else Bella?"

I nodded,

"I think she's set some friends to carry on the killing spree which means Forks and the Cullens are in danger, they are the only people I care about now or she thinks I care about."

I didn't care so much for the Cullens who could probably look after themselves but my friends at school who couldn't.

"Then we'd better talk to her and in the meantime I'll have a word with a friend, see if he wants to come out to play."

"You mean Garrett?"

"Yes Peter Garrett, why?"

"You know it means Mad Molly too don't you?"

I looked from one to the other,

"Who's Mad Molly?"

"Garrett's mate, she and Peter don't get on but then not many people do get on with Peter. He's not the easiest of people to love."

Renee kissed his cheek,

"Oh I don't know. If I can love him after he buried me at sea I'm sure some mad woman can cut him some slack."

"Its not slack I'm worried about her cutting Renee."

We all had to laugh at the expression on Peters face and I for one couldn't wait to meet Mad Molly in person.

Garrett

I was almost relieved when I heard from The Major, I hated knowing there was something going down that I wasn't involved in and agreed readily to travel to Forks and watch over the school. I didn't know the kids but it wouldn't be too difficult to watch out for any vampires hanging around and Molly was happy to go wherever I went.

"I'll introduce you to my friend Carlisle Cullen"

She cocked her head to one side thoughtfully,

"I've heard that name before, isn't he the crazy who lives on animal blood?"

"Yes but it might be better if you didn't call him a nut to his face."

She shrugged and her copper ringlets bounced off her shoulders,

"I'll be on best behaviour although just tell me why we're watching out for our kind again."

"Lets just say a certain nomad has it in for some of the kids at Forks High and The Major would rather they stayed alive and unharmed."

"If I were the nomad I'd be inclined to take out the Cullens instead, they're friends of The Major and his mate aren't they?"

She had a point and I was relieved when I saw the Cullen house come into view the next day.

Carlisle and Esme looked relieved to see me although they eyed Molly a little suspiciously, she had a certain reputation for acting rashly but she was much better these days.

"I take it Jasper sent you?"

"He actually sent us to watch over the school but Molly made me think that you might be in danger too Carlisle."

"Yes he rang to warn us to be on our guard, we are being very careful."

"Really? Then why don't you have anyone on guard outside? I'd have thought that was an obvious thing to do."

Carlisle looked at Molly with a less than genuine smile,

"I think we are capable of looking after ourselves and splitting up just gives anyone out for trouble more opportunity to get us one by one."

"If that's what they're looking to do of course but I think I'd be happy enough to take you all out at once and staying here like sitting ducks makes that simple."

Esme turned away with a little grunt as if discounting Molly and called to Emmett and Rose to come down. I turned to them straight away,

"Emmett, Rose, you know Bella's friends so why don't you come to the school with us and point them out. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be safe if they stick together."

"I have a shift at the clinic Garrett and I would prefer it if Emmett and Rose stayed here with Esme."

"Don't you think that's a little unwise? You'll be unprotected that way."

"I have a job to do Garrett, but I would prefer the others to stay together."

"Suit yourselves. Come on Molly, lets get to the school."

She shook her head and turned away,

"I was right, they are crazy"

I could have wished she'd spoke more quietly or waited to give her opinion but she was right.

Esme

When our visitors left I turned to Carlisle,

"Are you sure about this? What if they come for the rest of us? They have Edward and Alice already."

"Yes but there's nothing else for them here, none of us have any gifts so why would we be in any danger?"

"I don't know but Garrett and his girlfriend seemed to think we might be."

"Esme dear, would I leave you if I thought you were in any danger? Besides you have Emmett and Rosalie here with you and as far as we know Victoria is long gone. Now I have to leave."

He'd only been gone about half an hour when a delivery truck pulled up with a parcel for him. I signed for it and took it in turning it round to look for a senders address but finding nothing which seemed odd to me. Emmett who came down the stairs looked at me,

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm probably just being paranoid, its just I don't see any sender details, not even a postal label.

Emmett ran down to join me then picked up the parcel and opening the door he threw it with all his might. Before I had a chance to ask him what he was doing the parcel simply exploded in a fireball taking with it several branches from nearby trees and scaring the birds for miles around. I stood frozen in horror, a few more minutes and all three of us could be blown to pieces and incinerated. So Garrett and Molly were right, we were still in danger despite Carlisle's reassuring words. As Rose hurried to join her husband I grabbed the phone and rang Carlisle's phone praying he was still on his way to work.

"Yes Esme?"

"You were wrong Carlisle, a bomb was just delivered to the house. If not for Emmett's quick thinking we would all be dead now. You have to come home and we need to run, find somewhere safe until we can work out exactly what's going on."

There was a short silence then he replied,

"Very well, I'll arrange flights, you tell the others to pack quickly and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Flights? Where are we going?"

"Rio, I'll explain when I get there Esme"

I put the phone down to find Emmett and Rose standing behind me,

"Did you hear Carlisle?"

"Yes but were not running, I don't think it will help. Rose and I are joining Garrett, to watch out for Bella's friends. Besides I'm doing some work for Darius, I need to stay."

I understood Emmett's wish to help and I wanted to know why we were going to Rio so I just nodded watching as they set off in Emmett's truck. While I waited for Carlisle's return I didn't even pack, I wasn't going anywhere, not until I knew what was happening.

I was relieved to see Carlisle pull into the drive and park at the front of the house.

He got out and ran up the steps to give me a hug then looked around,

"Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"They're not coming, they don't think running is the best thing to do."

"So they're staying to help Garrett? Well its their decision to make. Are you ready? We need to leave quickly."

"Why Rio?"

"What? Have you packed Esme?"

"Why Rio Carlisle?"

"Why not? Its as good a place as any."

"That's not answering my question, I want to know why Rio."

He sighed heavily then took my hands in his,

"I should have told you Esme but I was trying to protect you. I spoke to Aro, at least he rang me. The Volturi weren't going to help us and I knew Edward would be next so I sent him to Rio but it was important no one knew where he was, to keep the secret."

"Even from me? You think I would have put Edward in danger?"

"I didn't know what to think Esme and I really believed we would be safe, the rest of us. I was wrong I admit that and the best thing to do will be for us to join him there and wait until Bella and Jasper sort things out."

"Bella and Jasper? You're expecting them to sort out this mess? On their own?"

"Aro knows they will, he's waiting for them to deal with Victoria and the Romanians."

"Victoria is working with the Romanians? How long have you known all this Carlisle?"

"Not long, now come on Esme, we need to move."

I shook my head and stepped away from him,

"I'm not going anywhere with you. All this time and you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me, tell us? You go join Edward in Rio, I'm staying here with the others and see if I can help them."

"Its too dangerous Esme, please come on"

He took my hand and tried to pull me down to the car but I dug my heels in, I wasn't going anywhere with a man who lied and kept things from me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I led the others back to the beach and dug up Victoria still trapped in her invisible net. She blinked as the sun caught her eyes and Jasper hauled her out onto the sand.

"Well Victoria, it looks as if you've met your match. Now tell me exactly what's going on before I let Bella kill you."

She spat sand from her mouth,

"She's going to kill me anyway so why should I?"

"Because I can make it long and painful or quick Victoria that's why."

"And I'm supposed to believe you'd give me a quick death after what I did to you? I'm not a fool."

"Well think of it this way, what have you got to lose? You're dead either way so you might just as well tell us everything"

Jasper squatted down beside her,

"Let me make it easy for you. Simon is dead, Cera will be next, and Penny's little sleight of hand with the money is going to get her killed. Stefan and Vladimir aren't going to succeed, with or without Alice's help, although I guess if you'd rather we could ask Aro to come and collect you. I'm sure he'd be only too pleased to finish what he started all those years ago. Or of course we could just tell the Romanians that you told the Volturi everything and let them deal with you. The choice is entirely yours Victoria."

We waited as she thought about this testing her bonds but aware she couldn't get free of them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where is the war going to start? These mercenaries they've paid, where are they going to attack the Volturi?"

"The town, they plan to attack the town and force the Volturi to aid the townsfolk or try to escape. We know all the escape routes, I used them myself when I was Volturi and they will all be watched. My only regret is that I wont be there to spit in Aro's eye before they burn him and his precious Volturi on one huge pyre."

"What makes you think the Volturi haven't made other arrangements over the centuries?"

"Why should they? I was never a threat to them, all I wanted was my freedom."

"So why get involved with the Romanians?"

"Boredom. You have no idea what its like to live for centuries watching the humans make the same mistakes over and over again and the vampires cowed by Aro and his brothers. The Romanians at least gave us some freedom in the world. Aro and the others are terrified of the humans discovering our secret although there's little they could do against us if they knew. Vampires could rule this world easily, the humans would be farmed as a food source like they farm cattle and sheep. We are stronger and more intelligent yet we skulk in the background afraid of our own shadows. Perhaps if I'd found another mate things would have been different."

"Another mate? James wasn't your mate."

"James? No, he was a distraction but his fixations became tedious in the end. No, my mate was murdered by Aro Volturi in secret but I found out. Stefan gave me the details when he asked for my help. He wanted Bella really, with her shield, and he heard I'd had a run in with her so I was his first choice, I admit I never expected her to be so strong, even as a human. With everyone she loved dead she still stood there ready to fight. Bella reminds me of myself as a young girl."

"Who told the Romanians about Bella's gift?"

Victoria's smile was triumphant,

"Why Edward of course. He was so tragic when a friend of Vladimir approached him. He wanted a friend, someone who would understand the agony he was suffering and she was a good listener. Edward talks too freely, they were looking to take him but talk of a shield gave them pause for thought. I just wanted her dead but they offered me a new deal, save Bella but kill all her friends. Well I wasn't going to turn that down was I? I would still get my revenge on her, ruin her life, I couldn't lose. She will always feel the guilt of those who died because she's responsible when it comes down to it."

So now we knew, Edward was the one who set the Romanians after me, he should have known better than to discuss his inability to read a humans mind with anyone.

I looked down on her and smiled,

"No, Victoria, none of the deaths are my fault. I don't feel any guilt or take any responsibility for your crazy, psychotic actions. Those deaths haven't broken me, they've made me stronger. Each death only feeds my determination to destroy you, everyone you care about, and the Romanians. I don't care about the Cullens, but I will ensure that all your plans and the Romanian's plans go up in smoke. And then I will live happily ever after for the rest of eternity with my mate, my mother, &amp; her mate. So thanks for ensuring a beautiful future for me, one that never would have happened if it weren't for your actions."

Jasper

Well, Victoria had told us all we wanted to know and now it was time for her to die, left alive she would carry on her vendetta against Bella and I wasn't chancing that but I had an idea that Bella wanted to kill Victoria herself. It was her right, Victoria had taken everything from her and now it was time to pay for that. Peter looked at me eagerly and I knew he was more than happy to do the deed but I shook my head,

"We'll leave you Bella unless you'd like us to stay"

She smiled at me as she shook her head,

"Thank you Jasper, I think Renee and I can handle this"

I agreed looking at Renee's bleak face but she managed a smile as she said goodbye to Peter and he and I set off back to the house,

"You think she'll be able to do it?"

"Did you see the look on her face?"

"Fuck yeah, her and Renee. I'm glad its not me laying there. What do you think about Renee and I?"

"I think you may have met your match Captain Whitlock"

"You might be right but I like a woman with spirit. You should have seen her when we first saw her in the garden, she looked like the Goddess of Vengeance but I used my charms on her and she went from lioness to kitten"

I wasn't sure that was the truth, more like Peters alternate universe but he was happy at last and that was worth a lot to me.

Bella

I looked at Renee,

"This is the one who killed Charlie, tried to kill you, and did kill Phil. She set the bomb in the school that killed some of my friends and she was happy to turn me over to the Romanians when she finished having her fun. What do you think we should do with her?"

"I have a few ideas. Peter told me some of the things she'd done in her time and I thought as she was so good at torture we should take a leaf from her own particular book. What do you think?"

"I agree."

Victoria struggled more violently until I pulled the invisible net tighter around her so she was paralysed.

"I just happen to have some matches on me but we don't have any concrete."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of an alternative"

Victoria's screams frightened the birds from the island and tore through the silence until finally she lost the ability to scream any more. Then we dug a hole in the sand just below the high tide line until it was so deep we needed our vampire strength to jump out, the damp sandy sides just holding together. Renee meanwhile had been foraging and found an old sack washed up on the shore so we used that to wrap Victoria's head, tucking her tongue inside but not in her mouth which we had already filled with more sand then we dropped it in the hole and collapsed the sides as the tide started to come in lapping over the last traces of Victoria's grave. Her ashes we scattered along the shore line with our feet before Renee took my hand and we walked back to the house to join our mates, more friends than mother and daughter now.

**Thanks to** **Fakin'it for Bella's thoughts on Victoria's actions and their results. Jules xx**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

I was relieved when Bella and Renee returned but neither I nor Peter asked any questions, we'd heard the screams and understood that they were in payment for Charlie, Phil, and Bella's friends. We had other things to discuss, what we were going to do about the Romanians for one.

"Do the Volturi really expect us to do their dirty work for them? They've got an army of fucking mercenaries armed with God knows what ready to blow Volterra to kingdom come not to mention a few vampires waiting at the exits of the citadel ready with matches to take out any Volturi who try to sneak out."

"You're forgetting the most important question of all Peter."

"So what's new? I'm just a foot soldier remember, you're the one with the stripes or pips or whatever the fuck they wear nowadays."

Bella and Renee looked at me and I knew they understood,

"What about Alec and Jane? Not to mention Chelsea, Corin, and all the other gifted vampires the Volturi have. Are they just going to stand around while the humans and Romanians blow their citadel up?"

"OK You got me there. What the fuck have they got up their sleeve?"

"Well whoever or whatever it is its already proved its worth by allowing the Romanians to capture Alice."

"Oh yeah Mystic Meg, how come she didn't see that coming?"

"The Romanians have a gift of their own and that could prove a problem not only for the Volturi but for us too, for Bella."

Bella

I understood what Jasper was saying but it depended on what the gift was.

"If it only turns the gift back on the person then its not a problem for me because if you turn a shield back it presumably just intensifies, giving me double the protection and if its a shield itself then it can't harm me, the two would negate each other surely."

"If its a shield then why would the Romanians want you Bella? Its just a redundancy surely. I'm inclined to think it might turn the gift back on the person so Alice wouldn't see the future just a rerun of what's just happened giving the Romanians time to sneak up on her."

"Possibly Peter, If so then the Volturi have a real problem because turning Alec or Jane's gift back might cause them to feel the effect, maybe it turns it back generally rather than specifically to the person with the gift."

"Hey, the thought of Aro Volturi squirming around on the floor in pain sounds interesting, or standing blankly while I stick a pole up his ass, even better."

"It means the Volturi are powerless to attack their attackers, that's why Aro is leaving it to us to save the day."

"But you can't use your gift either Jasper."

"Actually I don't use my gift as a weapon usually Bella, I don't need to and Peter will be fine too."

I saw my mother squeeze Peters hand and he returned it still looking at Jasper,

"Tell me you have a plan Major."

"I think I might be able to help out here"

We all looked at Renee who was looking slightly abashed,

"You? How Renee?"

"Well I'm not sure because I only tried it once and no one noticed because we were busy at the time and alone but when Peter was using the rocket launcher I got a weird tingling sensation in my hands and when I lifted them up I think the rocket bent for want of a better term. I deflected it. If I could do that with the Romanians gift then it could be deflected back to them couldn't it? I mean they would be bending say Jane's gift back at the Volturi but I could then deflect it back so it hits its intended target."

Peter whooped and swung Renee around before kissing her loudly on the lips,

"I love a sneaky move Renee"

Jasper laughed too but I could see he wasn't totally convinced and wouldn't be until he'd seen it in action for himself so we arranged a demonstration which meant Peter got to play with the rocket launcher again.

We took it down to the beach and Peter aimed it at the trees lining the edge of the sand while Renee stood close to the trees but at angle,

"If you think I'm aiming the fucking thing straight at you then you're crazier than me Renee. You do your Hocus Pocus from the sidelines"

Jasper and I watched from the "safety" of the opposite side of the beach and Peter put the launcher to his shoulder beaming like a child with a new and exciting toy.

"Ready?"

Renee nodded holding her hands up and Peter launched. We watched as the rocket flew from the launcher then wobbled slightly and its flight path curved gently leading it over the trees above our heads. Jasper and I dived into the water as the rocket exploded, Peter whooping again at the successful demonstration although I thought maybe Renee could do with a few lessons in leading the missile, or gift or whatever, where it was most needed.

She came running over to us apologising while Peter roared with laughter, his hands on his knees. Deciding he was having way too much fun I sent my shield out to wrap him, drop him to the ground and roll him to join us in the water before letting him go.

"Hey, I hate a sore loser Bella, that was out of order, you ruined my best shorts."

"Peter they're your only pair and its about time they were washed."

He looked at me indignantly before taking Renee's offered hand and pulling her in to join us,

"I like my women clean occasionally"

She pushed him over backwards in the water and it degenerated into a free for all so by the time we got out we were soaked through but delighted that Renee would be our secret weapon.

Renee and Peter got showered then went off to hunt leaving Jasper and I alone,

"Shall we see if your mother left us any hot water?"

I smiled seductively, I hoped, and stripped off leaving my wet things in a heap before running through to the bathroom, Jasper in hot pursuit. We had a shower eventually but what was the point if you didn't get hot and sweaty first? Well that's the way I excused our long passionate bout of sex. One good thing about being a vampire was you never got tired, just content and satisfied.

"Are we going to do this alone or will the others help out?"

Of course I'd forgotten we were laying on the bed naked,

"Well if you want me to ask a few friends to join us I will but I thought I was doing pretty well by myself."

I giggled,

"Sorry I was thinking about the attack on Volterra."

"Oh right, well with my pride now back intact I can answer. I think we'll get a few friends to help out. Garrett would be most upset if he didn't get an invitation and Darius will be with us for sure. Emmett and Rose? That's up to them but if they come then Esme will too I guess."

"And Carlisle?"

"He's gone to join Edward in Rio or so Garrett informs me."

"He left Esme behind?"

"I think Esme told him to shove it, again if Garrett is to be believed."

"Will that be enough?"

"Probably, I did ask Darius to send out a couple more invitations, one to Amun and another to Zafrina but I doubt either will come, they've no reason to like the Volturi any more than the Romanians."

"Do you think they'll bring Alice with them?"

"Maybe. If not then I guess we'll have to go look for her once it's all over."

I felt a spike of jealousy and Jasper grinned,

"I'm happy with what I have Bella, Alice is just a girl I used to know"

"She'd better be or she might meet the same fate as Victoria"

"Ouch"

"Just remember that Major"

"I'll consider myself warned Miss Bella."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Garrett

When Darius got in touch to tell us we could stand down I was glad because we hadn't got a sniff of a vampire since we got here except for Emmett and Rose who had joined us with the news that Carlisle and Esme were going to Rio to join Edward who hadn't been snatched although it seemed that was something of a shock to poor Esme. I was surprised because I'd always found Carlisle to be an honourable man who loved his family. Hiding Edward I could understand maybe but not telling Esme so she would continue to think her "son" captured was something I didn't like one bit. Molly was bored and when she got bored she was likely to just take off although she always made her way back again within a couple of weeks but this time she left before I got the second call and it was one I bet she would be spitting nails when she found out she'd missed it. I didn't like the Romanians any more than the Volturi and if anyone had told me I'd be throwing in my lot with either I would have laughed in their face but strange things happen sometimes and this was one of those occasions.

"You and the others are going to protect the Volturi? Tell me this is a joke Major, you hate them as much as I do"

He explained the situation and I could see his point, I didn't want the Romanians back in charge, I'd heard enough about their reign to know it wouldn't work these days so the Volturi were the lesser of two evils.

"I've invited Amun and Zafrina to join us but neither seemed at all interested in the proposal."

"I wonder why Major, I'm amazed you bothered."

"Well they were targeted by the Romanians and I thought they might feel like getting their own back but I think their hatred of the Volturi runs too deep. But you're in I take it?"

"Yes along with Emmett and Rose and they've gone to make sure Esme did leave with Carlisle, if not I think she'll be joining us. Anyone else?"

"Darius has graciously agreed to join the party and I think Luca, Makenna, and Charles are coming."

"Yeah well we all know Luca is a fan of the Volturi so that's not exactly a surprise, besides Renata will be in danger if the Romanians take the Volturi and he wont leave his family in danger I guess."

"Is it going to be a problem for you Garrett?"

"No, I'm just saying. I'm not a fan of Luca but then I'm not a fan of the Volturi either and I'm still coming to the party. I'll be fine Major."

When Emmett and Rose got back with Esme I told them the plan and Esme as expected was in. We would fly to Pisa and meet up with the rest before making our way to a small wooded area close to Volterra to make final arrangements. We had no idea exactly when the Romanian mercenaries planned to attack so we wanted to be ready as soon as possible. During the flight Esme explained what had happened with Carlisle and I saw how upset she was by his betrayal of trust.

"I could hardly believe it Garrett, I know you are a friend of Carlisle's but to let me think Edward had been snatched by Victoria or her friends and let me worry when he knew Edward was safe in Rio? How could he?"

I found myself unable to defend my friends actions, I agreed with Esme that it was wrong at every level.

"Have you heard from him since he left?"

"He rang once to talk but what could I say Garrett? What could he say that would make things right? I trusted him to look after us all, to be open and honest with us and he wasn't. I told him I couldn't talk to him yet I was too angry and he told me he would come home as soon as the danger was past but until then he would stay with Edward. He doesn't care about my safety does he? I told him I would help Bella and Jasper as much as I could and he tried to persuade me to stay out of it, as if I could. Garrett I never thought I would say this of my mate but he's a coward, not just a pacifist but an actual coward and I'm ashamed of him. Edward too, he could be a great help to us but he's hiding in Rio instead of being where he's needed."

"Well I guess we all see things differently Esme but I agree, Carlisle's actions have shocked me too. Edward? Well you know I never thought very highly of him"

"It seems you were right Garrett I'm ashamed to say."

I half expected Carlisle to be there when we landed in Italy but the only people waiting for us were Darius and Peter. I looked round for The Major but he was nowhere in sight.

"He's with the others at our base camp. Fucking base camp! Its a couple of tents in the woods."

"And its nice to see you too Peter."

He looked at me then glanced behind,

"Where is she then?"

"Who?"

"Mad Molly. Don't say you fought free of her at last?"

"No, she got bored baby sitting and left. She'll find me when she's ready."

"Bad luck mate. Still now the gangs all here we can get going. I have to show you the latest toys Darius came up with. I thought the rocket launcher was the mutts nuts but now I've seen it all. A toy fucking helicopter that carries bombs. Its fucking great."

Esme glanced disapprovingly at his language but that was Peter, love it or hate it he wasn't going to change for anyone.

"I hear you have a new mate. I'm glad Peter although I thought there could only be one brain dead vampire crazy enough to get tied up with you"

"Yeah me too but I found another and she is absolutely fucking great. Its Bella's mother too so that makes me her step dad, try wrapping the grey cells round that one."

"I can't wait to meet these two remarkable women."

We drove out of Pisa and using back roads as much as possible made our way to the woods close to the bottom of the mountain below Volterra. There were two tents, one housed the weaponry Darius had provided, among which was the helicopter Peter was so keen to show me and the other all the high tech equipment Darius used complete with its own ultra quiet generator and solar array. I greeted The Major warmly, it had been some time since we had last met and he introduced Bella and Renee.

"Luca and the others will be here by tonight. Darius is watching for the Romanians and their mercenaries but there's no sign of any movement so far. He's watching flight manifests too but thinks either they are coming over lands or by private plane."

"My money would be overland and probably the mercenaries are native, weapons aren't easy to smuggle across borders these days."

"My sentiments exactly but we can't afford to miss anything"

I nodded to Darius and he carried on into his tent followed by Emmett while Rose and Esme were chatting to Bella and Renee.

"So, we're relying on those two are we?"

"Between them they're pretty fucking formidable."

"Lets hope its enough then because we are going to be outnumbered and we can't rely on the black cloaks sticking their noses out the door until they know we're winning.

There was one figure there who was a stranger to me although he seemed to be accepted by the others.

"Who's the stranger?"

"That's Joe, a friend of Peter, he lives at the ranch and helps look after the horses, he's the reason I don't worry about Peter too much. He and Joe met at a rodeo about twenty years ago and they found they had something in common."

"Please tell me its not their attitude, one Peter is bearable. Two? I couldn't cope."

"Actually I have no idea, Joe's mute but he's one hell of a fighter."

"Mute?"

"Yeah, Peters asked him about it I understand but he doesn't want to discuss it so I guess it must have been quite a traumatic experience. Anyway Peter rang to tell him what he was doing and the next thing we knew he turned up at the camp ready to fight."

"You sure he can be trusted?"

"Peter trusts him and that's enough for me Garrett."

"Fine. I'll go introduce myself."

I went over to Joe who stood watching the women talking then turned to me and held out his hand with a grin and I knew he'd heard my question.

"Hello Joe, I'm Garrett. Welcome to The majors Madness"

He nodded then winked and strode over to join his friend, a strange companion for a guy who never stopped talking, bitching mostly, but if he helped Peter cope with the loss of Charlotte then he was OK by me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Alice

I really hoped someone knew where I was and were going to come and rescue me or all the children and I would be dead very soon. I hadn't seen them since Gregor threatened to kill the boy but I had heard their sobs from time to time. When I asked Stefan about them he just laughed,

"Why would you be so worried about a few human children Alice? Its your weakness and its why Vladimir and I will always be better for our world than the likes of Carlisle Cullen, He could hardly stomach the Volturi attitude to humans, he'd hate us, he will hate us, but there we go, you can't win them all"

"How do I know you will set the children free if I continue to help you?"

"You don't but you do know we will kill them if you refuse. Now have you seen the result of our plans?"

"Those you've given me yes, but I doubt that's the whole plan."

"Its the only part we were not sure of. Still it sounds like you think we don't trust you. I thought you might like to meet the girl who helped us snatch you. Her gift is rare and as a result very valuable. Coral my dear come and meet Alice Cullen face to face at last."

A slim red head came from the shadows, her expression very much like Jane Volturi's, the arrogance that comes of knowing how valuable you are to your masters. She held out a hand with long tapering fingers,

"Its a pleasure Alice Cullen. You don't look much but then I suppose neither do I to outsiders."

"Well you must be powerful to negate my gift Coral."

"Oh I don't negate it, that would be something now wouldn't it? No, I just send it back to you."

I thought about this and realised it would turn all Aro's weapons against his own people. With Coral, if she could influence more than one vampire at a time, the Romanians could well defeat the Volturi.

Stefan understood what I had realised and smiled triumphantly,

"So you see Alice, with your help in getting Coral into position we cannot lose. I thank you for that aid."

"What about me?"

"You? Oh once we rule the vampire world I'm sure we can find a spot for you. Perhaps you could become Bella's companion. I am looking forward to having her on our side. A shield much better than Aro's."

"And the Volturi? What will you do with them?"

"You say that as if you think Vladimir and I are monsters. Any who wish to join us will be welcomed, if Chelsea comes over to the winning side that is. The rest and the brothers will be eliminated. It would be folly to allow them to live after all, surely even you accept that?"

"And Carlisle? The rest of the Cullens?"

"Carlisle is no threat so he can go on with his absurd diet and way of life along with his mate if he still holds her love although I have my doubts about that. Edward can join us or not, he isn't that valuable and the other two, non entities as far as we are concerned. Anyway enough for now, we are almost ready to leave. Perhaps you would like to watch over the children while we are gone? Keep them safe so to speak. Gregor, escort Alice to the children would you"

The huge vampire came over scowling his disapproval at being used for such a mundane task but too scared of Stefan to say anything and I went with him to the room where the children were being held, scared, cold and hungry. I asked for blankets and food and I thought he would refuse but a few minutes later two other vampires appeared with blankets and hot food which the children fell on like ravenous wolves.

Stefan

Vladimir and I were ready to retake our thrones and overthrow the arrogant Aro Volturi and his guard. Once the human mercenaries attacked the town we would move in through the tunnels and invade the citadel. The mercenaries had orders to kill anyone leaving the clock tower or trying to escape through the town gates which should prevent any of the Volturi from fleeing in the chaos. Alice had assured us that our plan would work although she thought that we would be waiting for the Volturi to show themselves, something we knew quite well they would never do. They knew how strong their citadel was. They could hold out there for a long time if they had humans to feed on and we were sure there must be some held for just this eventuality. No, Vladimir and I would be going into the citadel ourselves with our own guard and Coral and would emerge the victors. Having Bella would have been an extra layer of security but unlike Aro we did not need to hide behind false security shields, we were warriors. They had not fought in centuries while we kept ourselves at readiness for any opportunity to snatch back the reins of power. The Volturi were sinking into the same kind of complacency that had become our downfall and they never even realised.

It was a long drive, more than twenty four hours non stop with the border crossings but better than the risks of flying and we split into several parties crossing the borders at different places and times. We would meet up with our mercenary army of humans in Pisa before making our final drive to our goal, Volterra. The mercenaries would attack first from the north and south while we would enter the tunnels half way down the mountain as the attack started. Once inside it should be easy enough with Coral's help to defeat the Volturi guard. There would be warriors among their guard, Felix being the most dangerous but we had Gregor and his two brothers, Cezar and Dragomir loyal to us for centuries plus others they had trained. Of course the Volturi may have involved outsiders too, their own type of mercenary, The Major, who was with Bella now, and his friends Garrett and Peter Whitlock? They could prove a little more difficult to eliminate but with Corals aid Vladimir and I were both sure we would overcome all obstacles and once more sit on the twin thrones of our kingdom and not in Italy but back where they belonged in Romania, in the Transylvanian Alps. Our old stronghold, our castle that the Volturi had destroyed was already being rebuilt. It would become the centre of vampire power once more and some of our old allies were finding their way back to our side. The humans who were involved in the rebuilding thought they were constructing a replica of a medieval castle complete with huge dungeons and a great hall to be a theme hotel cashing in on the Dracula legends when in fact they would be the first to taste its accommodation. Once the castle was finished they and the remainder of the local peasants would be removed to those same dungeons following a "tragic landslide" in the area and would provide the victory banquet for our guests while the Great Hall would see its first execution since our fall as Aro, Caius, and Marcus, met their doom. All supposing they survived the battle that is.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

Having established that Alice was indeed in Romania Darius had arranged for a small force to free her once the battle for Volterra began,

"There are some who while they will not be counted at our side for fear of reprisals will do the necessary job in relative obscurity. I asked them to take Alice to Rio, she can stay with Carlisle and Edward until the smoke clears then she's on her own."

"Who did you ask?"

"Alistair and his sire George"

"George? The prince of hell? I thought he was dead."

"So did Alistair until recently when George appeared in the same town. It seems they found out they are very alike in many ways."

"You mean bloodthirsty anti social bastards."

"You know I thought you might have an opinion on that Peter. Alistair sends his regards to you too."

"I'll bet. Still its good that he's making himself useful for a change. You think they can do it?"

"Well I don't think the Romanians can afford to leave many behind it guard the place and I doubt its where they intend to return as victors. I hear rumours that a consortium has purchased the ruins of their old castle and is rebuilding it as a hotel of some kind."

"Well I for one wouldn't want to stay there, not if those fuckers are the owners."

"I'm inclined to agree Peter. I think its being readied for their victorious return as kings of the vampires."

"Sounds like a cheap fucking horror movie"

"Well lets hope it bombs like they tend to"

"Luca and the others are here so I guess its time to make plans."

"Thanks Peter. Are you ready Darius?"

"Sure. I have a satellite watching over the area around Volterra so as soon as the Romanians appear we'll be ready for them."

"What about the people living in the town?"

We turned to look at Bella who stood in the doorway,

"We can't just let the Romanian mercenaries kill them."

I agreed with Bella as did Darius,

"No we can't"

"Why not? You start moving them out and the Romanians are going to smell a fucking rat Darius."

Bella scowled at Peter and then sighed,

"I know you're right Peter but it doesn't seem right leaving them to be killed just to cause a diversion for Stefan and Vladimir."

"Actually Bella, The Major and I did a little recruiting of our own"

"What? Why the fuck did no one tell me?"

"Because Peter you've been a little distracted of late...Renee!"

He grunted but she pulled him closer and smiled,

"Its true, we have Peter. Lets just listen to Darius for a minute."

I had never seen Peter handled so well before and I admired Renee's aptitude for the job.

"Right well, we knew Bella wouldn't be happy to see the inhabitants of Volterra killed by the Romanian mercenaries so we recruited some of our own, The real inhabitants were taken out using buses a couple of days ago and our mercenaries have taken their places. There aren't as many but the only people who would notice are the Volturi and as we're doing this for them I don't think they're going to be telling anyone do you?"

"How are we paying these mercenaries?"

"Your pay Peter, how do you think we're paying them? We aren't, the Romanians are. Their banker in New York is now our banker and with Emmett's help the money she's collected for Stefan and co will be syphoned off into a bank account for our merry little bunch of killers"

Bella turned to Emmett who bowed low looking awkward,

"It just seemed poetic justice that's all"

"Right well now we've cleared that up lets get the others and work out our plan of action.

Bella

I was proud of Emmett and thankful that Darius and Jasper had realised I would be unhappy at the thought of any more humans losing their lives. I was also relieved that they had thought of saving Alice although I wasn't quite so sure she would be happy to be taken to Rio. I could hardly believe that Carlisle had run to Edward instead of standing with his family but perhaps it was a good thing, maybe Esme would see where she stood in his estimation. I knew if I were her I wouldn't be going back to him, in fact I suspected she might decide that she couldn't compete with Edward. Was Edward really Carlisle's mate and nor her? The things he was doing, the things he had always done even when I knew the family made me suspect they might be mates. Then as I was introduced to the newcomers I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind for later consideration. Jasper had told me about Luca and his coven and I wondered how he would feel if Renata was harmed or killed.

Our small force looked impressive and I knew that besides Renee and I and our gifts the others were seasoned fighters and confident in their ability to take down the Romanian fighters if we could nullify their gifted vampire, the illusive one that we knew they had but only guessed at his or her powers. If we were wrong it could be our party who paid the price. It was decided among us that Darius would watch the satellite pictures and once we knew the enemy was in sight we would move into position. The Romanians would make for the citadel while the mercenaries took on the townsfolk causing chaos for a smokescreen. The Volturi would seal the place and wait to see who came out on top. If we were winning convincingly then we could probably count on help but not before. They would be busy defending the citadel from the Romanian attack until then.

"I see them"

We turned as Darius spoke from behind his lap top. The Vamps are making towards the external tunnels so we need to get into them from this end. Hadn't thought of that, shit! Just a minute"

The tapping of the keys was all that broke the silence for a few seconds and then Darius grinned,

"Right my beauties. Peter fire up the drone and get it into the tunnel under the square, Garrett, Joe, Emmett go with him."

They ran off leaving the rest of us waiting.

"We'll let them get into the tunnels and then Peter can fly the drone, its got a camera and we'll see their numbers and which way they're headed because its a fucking maze down there. As soon as I know I'll shout, Put your ear pieces in folks and get ready. The mercenaries will be hitting in about ten"

He radioed our men with that information and I imagined them getting themselves ready, cocking guns and counting grenades or whatever they were armed with. I just hoped they left the town standing!

Jasper took my hand and then called Renee over,

"You two stay with Charles, Mackenna, and I. we need you at the front if the Volturi send any gifts out. Until then you stick like glue OK?"

I nodded and Renee reached across and hugged me,

"I never thought I'd be in the middle of a war zone Bella"

"Me neither. Love you mum"

"You too Bella".

"Esme, Rose, Luca, watch the main tunnel. Once we're inside I'll have it opened for you. Watch out for Romanians. Luca you keep them safe, you and the Volturi are friendly so it shouldn't be difficult. I want you to get to the tower. If Stefan thinks he's losing he'll try to go for the wives, stop him."

"West tunnels now"

It seemed strange hearing Darius voice in my ear but once in the tunnels it was the only way for him to communicate with us. We crouched down and jumped into the darkness below pleased that with vampire sight it wouldn't be dark once we were in the tunnels themselves. We went forward slowly and silently knowing our adversaries were only a few hundred yards ahead of us.

"Six ahead, vamps, big fuckers so I'm guessing they're fighters,"

Peters voice whispered in my ear and then there was a pause,

"Six behind, Stefan, Vladimir, three fighters and a girl. I'd say she's their gift so watch out for her. I'm taking the drone into battle now, good luck everyone"

In to battle? I heard a loud explosion and the floor of the tunnel shook, dust and soil showering down on us then heard Peter again,

"Strike two. Two fighters down about to flame out. See you on the flip side folks. Take care."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Aro

While I was happy to sit back and watch The Major and his friends do the work of defending the Volturi I did have a unit of vampires ready to go to their aid if it became necessary. As usual Jane was in charge but Alec was furious that he was not included,

"I have the best gift to take out the Romanians, it should be me going with them not Jane."

"Alec dear boy you are too valuable to lose this early in the game. If the Romanians manage to break through into the citadel then you will get your chance. For now Jane is more experienced and she had worked with Felix and the others more often. Yours is a gift that of necessity is used alone and I will not send you out there alone so no more. Go join Marcus protecting our mates in the tower."

He frowned and then marched out looking like an angry child. I liked Jane, she was cool headed and obedient but her brother, sometimes I wish he wasn't so useful or I would be able to rid myself of his adolescent moodiness.

Jane and Felix stood with Santiago and three more good fighters.

"You know all the Romanian guards will be good fighters so do not underestimate them, take no chances and remember who are on our side. The Major, Garrett, and Peter will need no protection but Luca and his coven should be protected if at all possible, they are our friends and valuable"

I saw Jane's eyes flicker to Renata, she knew of the family ties with Luca and like Felix understood.

"I take it Darius is here too?"

I sighed, was Caius going to start again?

"I do not think Darius will be involved in the hand to hand brother and lets just remember who our enemies are at this time shall we?"

I know he was angry at not joining this team but he had agreed that our survival was the most important thing and agreed to stay behind.

There was a knock on the door and Lacey came in,

"Its started, there are Romanians in the tunnels and some of The Majors men. Two Romanian guards are already aflame but they are getting close to the entrances."

"Thank you my dear, please keep watching."

She returned to the monitors, we had put cameras in some of the tunnels that criss crossed the mountain under the town and luckily the Romanians had chosen one so we could see at least some of the battle. Outside noises of explosions and gunfire echoed and I knew the mercenary armies had clashed. Moving the residents of Volterra out for fear of a "possible mine collapse" had been a good idea. We didn't want the residents to be afraid to live here, after all it was the safest place in Italy, possibly the world, and they were our smokescreen.

"Jane, Felix go"

They disappeared in a whirl of cloaks and Caius sat back smiling,

"Do you really think the Romanians stand a chance against The Major and our gifts?"

"I never underestimate an opponent Caius, it can be fatal."

Felix

We headed for the entrance leading into the tunnel where the fighting had been seen and as Santiago opened the heavy security door we saw four Romanian guards approaching followed by three of The Major's men and as they clashed I held a hand up, we would wait and see who were the winners. For a change I got to watch other real warriors in action and it was entertaining. The Romanians were good but The Major's men were better and two of the four went down quickly but the other two were stronger and more determined. Jane stepped out ready to use her gift when some more figures appeared behind the fight. Before I could call on her to come back she had the fighting men writhing on the floor but then something happened. The smallest of the newly arrived figures lifted her hands and suddenly we were the ones in excruciating pain. The fight in the tunnel continued but the second party stepped over us and into the citadel and I recognised Stefan's smiling face before the door slammed shut locking us out in the tunnel with the fighting men. The torture stopped instantly and Jane and the rest of us struggled to our feet still weak from the intensity of the pain just in time to see the final two Romanians flare up leaving us facing Captain Whitlock, Garrett, Emmett Cullen and a man I didn't recognise. The Captain grinned,

"Looks like you got handed your ass there Jane girl. How does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change?"

Jane hissed but I cautioned her and she subsided, the Romanians were in the citadel there was no time for fighting amongst ourselves.

As more figures appeared we braced ourselves but it was The Major himself with two women I didn't know and Charles and Makenna who I did.

"We need to get in quickly before the girl uses her gift on the others Felix. You've seen what she's capable of"

I nodded and with Santiago and Emmett forced the iron door off its hinges and threw it aside.

"You lead Major we'll follow up just in case there are any more Romanians coming."

He nodded and ran on accompanied by the others, Peter throwing a cocky one fingered salute as he went by followed by a small toy helicopter with somewhat battered rotors!

"Sorry, come on Fido there's vamps to kill."

"Fido?"

I looked at Jane's somewhat puzzled expression,

"The helicopter, its a drone and armed by the look of things."

We waited as the fire from the burned Romanian bodies died and sure enough more figures appeared but these weren't vampires, they were mercenaries.

"I think its time for a snack folks."

At a signal from Jane we surged forward as they fired their guns, bullets bouncing harmlessly off us and then the screaming started as they understood what they were fighting. It didn't take long, there were only six of them but enough for us all to feed adequately.

"How good of our enemies to provide a picnic. I must remember to thank Vladimir and Stefan personally before I torch their Romanian asses. Right, Santiago, you and the three others stay here, guard the entrance and kill any humans who come near, vampires too for that matter unless you recognise them. Jane you come with me but don't use your gift if that girl is around, you'll only disable us"

She nodded accepting the change in leadership and we ran back into the citadel and towards the Romanians.

Aro

Lacey came running in,

"There's been a breach Aro. Some Romanians are in the citadel being pursued by The Major and his friends but there's no sign of Felix and his party yet. There's been another at the main entrance but again The Majors people are there with Luca."

"Thank you my dear. Back to your station."

Caius started pacing uneasily,

"They should never have got in, how did they?"

"I would assume it might have something to do with the fact we are covering all the tunnel entrances. I said we should have blocked them up years ago but you refused. Now you see I was right, we have too many exits to guard. Still The Major is here with his friends and Luca is dealing with the other breech. We are perfectly safe in here Caius so stop worrying."

"I'm not worried, I'm annoyed and I want to fight."

"We already went through this. You are one of the rulers, if something should happen to you it sends out a message that the Volturi are weak and can be overthrown"

"We are weak. We haven't defended ourselves in centuries. We just sit here and dispense justice. We should be out there hunting down renegades and dispensing justice where we can be seen."

"I know your thoughts on the subject Caius and I'm willing to discuss them again once this crisis is over but for now could you please just shut up."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Esme

We avoided the worst of the fighting in the square by moving fast and keeping to the shadows but I could see the carnage clearly enough. Bodies lay everywhere covered in blood. Some shot others with limbs missing or gaping wounds from explosive devices. The two units seemed equally matched and I could see the fighting would go on for some time yet. We saw three Romanians break down the main doors to the citadel and disappear inside so followed as per our orders. Luca ahead in case we ran into the Volturi but the building was quiet then I saw a headless body dressed in the black cloak of the Volturi so there had been at least one guard who had died trying to defend the entrance.

"Where are they going?"

Luca turned at my question and shrugged,

"I thought they would be heading for the audience chamber, its where I'd expect Aro and his brothers to be but they aren't. I have no idea...unless...the wives. Of course."

"The wives? You mean Aro and Caius mates? But why target them?"

"Because Aro killed Stefan's mate when they broke the Romanians and took power, he's sent some of the Romanian guard for revenge."

"You mean they have orders to kill the Volturi wives?"

I was shocked although I suppose I shouldn't have been really.

"Yes, we'd better hurry although if they are fighters I don't rate our chances very high. I should look for help perhaps."

"If you do that it might be too late. Between the three of us we should be able to stop then surely?"

He wasn't happy but I went on ahead in the direction they'd taken and I heard him follow muttering under his breath.

At the foot of the tower we saw with relief that the door was shut and obviously locked although they were breaking it down. As we reached them the door crashed open and we saw a tall black cloaked figure standing there, Marcus Volturi! Joining the fight Rose and I took down one of the guards but it took the two of us to keep him down until we could disable him enough to get up and find a lighter. Rose hesitated but I snatched it from her and dropped it on the dismembered guard who went up in flames immediately screaming. Luca had another guard but the third had gone and so had Marcus.

"You stay here in case any more arrive, stay close to Luca. I'm going to see if Marcus is OK"

Rose nodded unhappily and ran to help Luca while I raced up the stairs to the tower rooms at the top. Marcus stood against one of the doors fighting off the remaining Romanian who seeing me darted into another slamming it behind him. Marcus had a bite wound to his neck but was standing so I went to the door forcing it open as I heard a scream from inside. The guard had found one of the wives!

I looked round to see Marcus talking to three females in the doorway he'd been guarding so if the two wives and their companion were in there who was in this room? I ran in to see a figure aflame just as it grasped its attacker pulling him close and both were devoured by the flames. I put a hand to my mouth to stop the scream of horror I felt building and then felt a strong arm around my shoulder pulling me round to hide the terrible scene from view. It was Marcus and he held me as I trembled with the shock of it all.

"Are you hurt Esme?"

"No, just shocked that's all. Who was that woman?"

"Sulpicia, Aro's wife. She had gone in the library alone to read. I thought all the women were together, that's why I guarded the other door."

I peered over his shoulder to see Athenadora, Chelsea, and Corin hugging each other for comfort. We had failed, the Romanians had killed Aro's mate.

Marcus took me into the room with the other females,

"Stay here until I come for you. There are fresh guards at the base of the tower now you'll be safe here. I'll send Rose up too Esme."

"But we should be with you fighting"

"No, you and Rose are not warriors. Your fighting is over. Stay here until I come back for you please. Perhaps you can comfort Athena, she's distraught at losing her best friend. I have to give the news to Aro"

The big man went out and I walked over to comfort Athenadora as best I could but I felt terrible. We should have stopped the Romanians from getting this far, we had failed in our task and I had no idea what I would say to the others when we met up again. The door opened once more and we flinched but it was Rose who joined us huddled together in our pain and horror at what we'd seen and heard.

Marcus

I ran down to the base of the tower and sent Rose to Esme as promised then called two guards who appeared stationing them in our place,

"No one goes up the tower until I get back. Do you understand? Leave your posts and you forfeit your lives"

They nodded apprehensively and Luca and I made our way cautiously towards the audience chamber.

"He's not going to believe that you tried to save her you know that don't you Marcus?"

"Aro? No I don't suppose he will but I did. I had no idea Sulpicia had gone into the library, I thought the women were all together especially as they knew there was trouble."

"He may kill you when you give him the news"

I looked at Luca and smiled wearily,

"I don't think I'm that lucky old friend, he would keep me alive because he knows that is torture to me."

Luca nodded in agreement, he knew the score with Aro and I.

Hearing a commotion in the corridor ahead we stopped and stepped back into the shadows as Stefan, Vladimir, and a young woman appeared half running and heading in the same direction. I put a hand up to stop Luca from moving until they had gone,

"So, the Romanians are indeed inside and headed for Aro I think. Come along Luca this should be interesting."

We followed more cautiously but still almost ran into The Major and his party who were in hot pursuit. They hesitated seeing us then Charles and Makenna joined us while the other three went on ahead and they filled us in on the happenings while we kept silent about our news, for now. From what they said it seemed there might be only a few Romanian guards left but they still had their ace in the hole, the young girl who we had seen with Stefan. Felix and Jane also joined our party and between us we were sure that Stefan's group were all that was left of the Romanians unless there were a few stragglers that could easily be mopped up later.

"Did they really think they could win with such a small force? Against the might of the Volturi in our own lair?"

"They have the girl and she could prove deadly if Aro doesn't realise what she can do."

"Aro has Renata he's safe enough"

Felix turned to Luca,

"Not necessarily my friend, she could turn out to be a hindrance."

We didn't know what he meant but he looked serious enough so what power did the girl have that caused him to say such a thing? Reaching the audience chamber we saw the doors stood wide open and the two guards who had been on duty were laying headless on the floor. So Stefan and Vladimir had decided to get their hands dirty had they? Or were there more Romanians here? Ones we hadn't counted on?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Jasper

There was a stand off in the chamber, Aro and Caius with Alec and several other guards including Renata who stood at Aro's shoulder ready to shield him should it become necessary, faced by Stefan, Vladimir, the young girl we had seen before, and more of the Romanian guard so some had found another way in.

"Aro Volturi, it would seem your citadel is not as impenetrable as you would have us think."

"I think we still have the upper hand Stefan, I have my protection here with me."

"Really? Well shall we see how it does against our gift? I'd like to see you try to stop us killing you. And Caius, I wonder if your mate is still alive, or perhaps dead with your brothers. Your problem is that you have fallen into the same trap we did, only you relied on your gifts to keep you safe and not warriors like The Major there. The trouble with gifts is that they are only useful as long as no one comes along with a stronger, better gift to trump yours."

"And you think you have Stefan? Aren't you being a little premature, after all you haven't seem your gift working as we have ours. Alec"

We started to feel Alec's gift numbing our senses before Bella shielded us and we waited to see what Stefan's young woman would achieve. She smiled and raised her hands and Aro stiffened as he began to feel the numbness turned back on himself and his party. Before he could stop Alec, Renee turned her attention to him and we could see the effect almost immediately as Stefan and his group started to sag.

Aro laughed out loud,

"It would seem someone is stopping your gift from working properly but I don't want to see you dead yet Stefan. Alec desist."

Alec scowled but allowed his gift to fade away and everyone relaxed slightly. I saw movement behind us and turned but Bella had it covered and the Romanian guards stopped a few feet from us, unable to move closer. Caius laughed,

"Well Stefan it seems you have met your match yet again. Are we to kick you out into the mountains once more or shall we so what we should have before and kill you both?"

"No one is killing anyone for now"

Bella stepped forward to look at Aro,

"Not until I get some answers. You stood by and watched while I and my family were hounded and some killed by your ex guard Victoria. You knew she was working for the Romanians yet you never stopped her. You wanted this war didn't you? You wanted to know just how powerful the Romanians, your adversaries, were becoming and my parents, my step father, were just collateral damage weren't they?"

Aro stared at her a little admiringly,

"Yes we did but it was a gamble. We didn't know what tricks Stefan and his brother Vladimir had hidden up their sleeves, not until now. We did however know of your gift Bella and we knew with the right inducements you would work for us as the only people able to keep our world safe. Human lives mean nothing to us although I understand they do to you. If I apologised for the deaths you wouldn't believe me and I would be insincere so I wont but you still know that I am right. You need the Volturi to keep our world safe. Stefan and his brother are merely dogs snapping at our heels, their little teeth useless against us. Their gift is good, but still vulnerable without any defensive tools at all of her own."

I turned as he spoke to see Demetri standing behind the girl one hand on her throat as she stood unable to struggle.

"You see Stefan we did learn something from your endeavours, that gifts while excellent and often enough sometimes brute force is still necessary. Now, it would seem your gifted vampire cannot protect herself from Demetri here. Am I to order him to rip her head off or perhaps she would prefer to keep it where it is and join us. What do you think my dear?"

The girl looked from Stefan to Aro and we all knew what her choice would be. Why would she prefer to lose her life rather than join the winning side?

"I'm sorry Stefan but I want to live so I choose to stand with the Volturi. My gift is useless against these vampires in any case, they merely bend things back against us."

Demetri waited for a sign from Aro but when it came it surprised us all, he motioned for Demetri to execute the girl and seconds later she lay decapitated and burning on the floor of the chamber. I understood why he'd done it even if I thought he was probably wrong but the others didn't.

"Why would you kill her Aro? She was prepared to join you."

"I am wary of anyone who changes allegiance so very quickly Bella. Even with Chelsea's gift keeping her loyal I would always feel uneasy with her at our backs. It is better if you choose a side and stick with it, a lesson I have given you for free my dear."

Stefan and Vladimir stood helpless and defenceless before their ancient enemies and knew this was the end. The Volturi would never allow them to go free again, it had been a mistake the first time and a mistake they would not repeat. Aro turned and addressed me,

"I understand the Romanians have one of your family hostage Major. Are matters in hand to rescue her or do you need our help?"

"Its under control Aro but thank you for the offer."

"Very well, thank you for your help although as you see it was unnecessary except to prevent more of our guard from being disposed of, I do so hate training new members, its so tedious."

So as I suspected we were merely a useful tool for the Volturi, still the correct people were still in control and that was all that mattered.

"Do you wish to dispose of the rebels before you Major?"

I shook my head, we had done enough for our leaders, it was time they got their own hands dirty.

"Very well, Alec."

Within minutes the two Romanians were statues with no connection to our world any longer.

"Demetri if you wouldn't mind finding a suitable cell for our guests."

"Aren't you going to kill them?"

"Oh yes Bella, after a show trial. We shall invite some of our more suspect citizens to come and watch and learn that we are invincible. Its as well to give a practical lesson where possible and in the meantime Alec will keep them safely acquiescent."

There was a movement from the back of the chamber and Marcus stepped into view a strange look playing on his face.

"I have bad news Aro. The Romanians sent a force to the tower and Sulpicia was alone away from the other women. Athena and the girls are safe but your mate was killed before I could stop it."

Now I understood the look, Marcus knew Aro wouldn't believe he hadn't allowed Sulpicia to die as payback for Didyme's murder and I nudged Bella looking at the tall vampire standing alone before his brothers. She understood because when Aro gave Alec the order we saw nothing, no change in Marcus demeanour which confused even him until Bella stepped between them.

"No more killing Aro, you've had your fun now its my turn. Marcus is free to leave Volterra if he so wishes, free of Chelsea's influence and free to do as he will."

Aro scowled but knew he was helpless against this particular adversary.

"This is payback for the death of your parents I take it."

"Call it that if you like, I don't really care. I just don't think anyone should be subjugated as Marcus has been for so many centuries. He can decide what he wants to do freely for the first time since he found his mate murdered."

I wondered if Marcus might attack Aro despite Renata's presence but he merely smiled at Bella,

"Thank you. You have no idea how long I have waited for this opportunity. I wish you centuries of pain grieving for your mate as I have grieved for mine although unlike you I was not responsible for Sulpicia's death nor did I order it."

He didn't wait just took a lighter from his pocket and set his cloak alight,

"I'm coming Didyme, we shall finally be reunited"

His words were almost lost in the roaring flames that devoured his vampire flesh leaving only a pall of purple smoke hanging in the air and the scented smell issuing from it. I knew Aro was furious that he was beaten to his chance of murdering Marcus himself and he slumped into his chair his head in his hands with the shock of it all. He had lost a brother and his mate but saved his kingdom and I knew that would be consolation enough in the long run, Aro had his own set of priorities and they were not those of normal men.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Jasper

None of us had taken much notice of Joe who had just appeared and stood by Peters side but then he moved forward to stand with Marcus ashes at his feet looking directly at Aro. When he spoke we were all surprised after all Peter had said he was a mute.

"Aro Voltoúri den boreíte na máthete na kánete? O Marcus í̱tan dýo forés o ánthro̱pos tha eínai poté. Den me thymi̱theíte na kánete"

Aro looked intently at the young man staring at him and I saw him frown.

"No, I don't believe I do remember you, should I?"

Nai tha prépei , eída sas skóto̱se ti̱n oikogéneiá mou sti̱ Thí̱va kai éklepse ti̱n adelfí̱ mou Néstora . Vrí̱ka éna vampír na mou genní̱sei kai eseís óla af̱tá aió̱nes periménontas ti̱n ef̱kairía na párei trevenge mou akoloúthi̱san . "

"What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Its Greek Peter, your friend Joe lived in Thebes and Aro stole his sister and killed his family, he's waited all this time to get his revenge."

Before Peter could say anything Joe stepped a little closer and Aro smiled,

"Nestor was your sister? Well you're a little late my friend, she has been dead for over five hundred years. Do you think you could speak English it would mean we could all understand your words."

"Very well. I know, she never lived up to her promise as a gifted vampire and you put her to work in the guard. You sent her to face the Fraternidad when they first arose and she died when the reinforcements you promised never arrived."

Caius looked at Aro a little spitefully,

"I did warn you at the time we should have sent those reinforcements and destroyed the Fraternidad but instead we have them watching our every move. Waiting for a mistake, an opening to attack."

Aro waved his brothers words aside.

"So you are here to get your revenge? Did you think by attaching yourself to The Majors party you would be able to find me alone and murder me? I am surrounded by loyal guards and I have a shield to protect me. You cannot harm me."

"Are you sure of that Aro Volturi? You stole my sister for her gift but you never thought to check if any of the other members of my family were talented."

"There wasn't time, if memory serves me we were in the centre of a power struggle, are you telling me that you too are talented? By all means demonstrate your gift and if it is interesting perhaps I could offer you a place in the guard, even perhaps your sisters position. Or you can leave now with the others and live to see another day."

Peter had never told me anything about his house mate Joe except he was a very old vampire who had no power of speech but was great with horses but it appeared that his own tongue was Greek although he spoke English haltingly. If he thought he could take out Aro here in the middle of his own power base I thought he was very much mistaken, especially now, unless of course he was gifted but it would need to be a powerful gift indeed.

"I hear your mate Sulpicia is dead. That must cause you pain Aro Volturi."

"What has that to do with you? Don't tell me you can raise the dead?"

"Would you want me to? Or will you now live openly with your concubine?"

All ears pricked up at that little piece of information.

"I have no idea who you refer to."

"Really? You thought it a secret that you have been in love with Chelsea all this time?"

Now there were a few raised eyebrows and Caius started to grin, he had often been the butt of lectures on fidelity by Aro, everyone knew that, in and out of Volterra.

"You thought by keeping Chelsea companion to your wife you could see her often without having to creep around like a rat in a sewer. How will you feel to learn she too is dead?"

Aro's face went rigid and he looked for Felix,

"Check on the women in the tower."

"There's no need for that Aro, here"

Joe walked back to the doorway and picked something up from behind the door throwing it to Aro who caught it automatically. There were a number of gasps as we saw Chelsea's blackened features, still just recognisable although she had been torched and then extinguished.

"See how many of your loyal supporters stay at your side without her help."

I knew what would happen next, Aro would most certainly order the guard to kill Joe but I noticed our party moving forward to form a protective ring around him and Bella and Renee stood to the sides ready to stop any gifts from being used. Aro saw this too and I saw the anger flicker in his eyes but Caius seemed content to watch the drama to its ultimate conclusion.

"It would seem you have friends"

Joe looked at those standing close and nodded surprised,

"It could be, or perhaps you have more enemies than you were aware of. I am not afraid to die Aro Volturi, not now I have fulfilled my vow of revenge."

I stepped forward then putting myself between the brothers and Joe and found Bella and Renee at my shoulders.

"We saved the Volturi from the Romanians but we will not allow you to kill this man, after all he was getting just revenge. I think its time we left but if there is any attempt to harm anyone here who fought for you or any of their loved ones then next time it wont be the Romanians you will be fighting but me."

We stared at each other and Aro was the first to break, he lowered his eyes still holding his lovers head in his hand and I could see how much this hurt him and how much Caius was enjoying his discomfort.

He stood up as Aro collapsed back into his chair looking at the head and I saw real pain in those usually cold cruel eyes.

"Thank you all for your aid at this time but I think it might be for the best if you were to leave now and I assure you, I give my personal assurance, that no one here or connected with anyone here will be harmed. Indeed we must thank you for your aid."

I nodded at his words and our party started to leave a few at a time while Bella, Peter, Renee, and Joe stayed with me until we were the last.

"Thank you Caius. I hope you continue to rule the Volturi although I am not sure your brother will be of much use to you."

We both looked at Aro who was sitting unmoving his eyes full of venom that he could never shed as tears.

"Well in that case I shall start looking for someone to join me Major but I know there would be no point in inviting you."

"No, there wouldn't but if you need a strong warrior to stand by your side I would suggest Felix, after all he knows the working of the Volturi inside out and his loyalty I assume has never been in question."

"It is certainly something to consider Major but for now I think it would be best if you left along with anyone else who wishes to leave"

I thought perhaps some of the guards might have been under Chelsea's influence and would take this opportunity to leave but none of the black cloaked figures moved. It seemed they would stay, after all where else would they go? They had been in the Volturi so long they probably wouldn't survive outside in the human world. Nodding I turned and walked out of the audience chamber followed by the others turning back once to see Aro had slipped from his chair and sat on the floor cradling his lovers head, killing his wife hadn't destroyed him but killing his mate certainly would.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Jasper

Once outside the citadel the various parties split up and vanished not waiting for goodbyes or thanks although they all knew how grateful we were for their help. The mercenaries hired by Darius and Emmett to protect Volterra had done a good job and even now the mess was being cleared up and the place put right so none of the humans would ever know anything had happened here. The damage had been mainly inside the citadel where it would not be exposed to public view although I thought the Volturi guard might be busy for a while repairing the damage caused by Peter and his toys. I saw him standing talking to Joe and went over with Renee and Bella in time to hear him asking Joe to return to Boulder with him.

"There's plenty of room and you like the work with the horses, you can even stop speaking again if you like, I talk enough for the two of us anyway, or so I've been reliably informed."

"Thank you Peter but it would not be right. I lied to you in order to stay close to The Majors affairs, I guessed one day he would have a …...run in...with the Volturi. I have spent decades trying to get close to the man who stole my sister and caused her death and now it is over I can rest in peace. I intend to return to my village near Lamia and find a quiet spot close to my old home and then I will join my family. I have been separated from them for far too long and I am weary. I beg your forgiveness Peter and thank you for your kindness to a lost soul."

He didn't give Peter a chance to answer him or for anyone else to speak just took off out of the town and disappeared from view. My friend was speechless possibly for the first time since I had known him.

Bella took my hand and smiled at me and I felt good again, we had beaten the enemy and seen Aro Volturi defeated.

"Do you think he will get over Chelsea's death?"

"Not if she was his true mate no. I think Aro will take his own life to be with her, to escape the pain."

I looked at Peter to see if he had heard but he was busy talking to Renee, the two of them standing very close, his hand on her hip and hers on his face.

"I'm glad Peter found his true mate at last. I really thought I might lose him when Charlotte died, they were very close."

"But you don't think she was his mate?"

"No, I don't think she can have been."

"What about Esme? Do you think she and Carlisle were true mates?"

"Thinking about it I can't think of a single couple I know with two exceptions that are true mates and that's sad Bella because it means too many are settling for second best, like I did."

"I get Emmett and Rose but who are the other couple?... Oh yes, Darius and Sara."

"There are two more to add to the list now"

She kissed me and her smile became wider,

"Let me guess, Bella and The Major and Captain Whitlock and Renee Dwyer?"

"How about Bella and her Major?"

"Sounds good to me. Shall we head out? I would say head home but we don't actually have one do we?"

Peters arm came around Bella's shoulders as she stopped talking and whispered in her ear,

"You and your boyfriend are welcome to come home with mummy and I but I draw the line at bed sharing, you kids are too young"

Bella looked horrified at the idea of Peter as Daddy and he burst out laughing,

"Fucking spooky isn't it? Anyhow, you coming? I can't wait to show Renee the ranch, can you believe she's never ridden a horse? You city women need taking in hand and I'm just the guy to do it... Ouch!"

Renee had come up behind him and grabbed him by the ear,

"This city girl wants a hot shower and some clean clothes so you'd better get moving country boy."

We couldn't help laughing as Renee dragged him out of the town gate and down the hill.

We left Italy as quickly as we could and accepted Peters invitation to stay at the ranch in Colorado with himself and Renee while we decided our next move. Darius and Sara rang before going off on one of their mysterious holidays where they would be out of contact for several months except for matters of life and death. I thought they probably just wanted time to themselves, they had been together centuries yet they still acted like newly weds sometimes and I hoped that Bella and I would be like them. Like Emmett and Rose too, and I now understood their need to get away from everyone and spend time alone because its what I wanted with Bella. Time we could be alone in a place of our own for as long as we wanted just being together.

As a result I asked Bella to marry me and she agreed seemingly as excited as I was at the idea but before we could make any arrangements Renee broke the news that Peter had asked her for her hand so we decided on a double wedding. Renee knew exactly how to handle Peter and he became less abrasive as a result of her influence although he still had a hair trigger temper when rubbed up the wrong way which in fairness wasn't difficult with him, Peter would never change that much. The girls didn't want a big wedding which suited us besides which neither had anyone to invite, they had both lost everyone except each other. I did invite Rose and Emmett and Esme knowing if I didn't when they found out my life wouldn't be worth living. It was a quiet ceremony in a small hotel in Boulder and afterwards we went to a hotel for the night, courtesy of Esme who had to return to her "job" along with the others straight away.

We tossed for the honeymoon suite and Peter was over the moon to win but then handed us the key to the suite,

"Renee and I are going for a moonlight ride and then we'll find somewhere private and I plan on doing some more rid..."

Renee stopped him there but we got the drift.

"Please don't tell Esme we didn't use her gift will you? I don't want to hurt her feelings but I don't think a hotel suite is really Peter do you?"

Looking at the luxurious interior of then hotel lobby and then Peter I had to agree, the tie he'd been wearing was now hanging out of his pants pocket and the buttonhole looked like it had been picked a few months ago not to mention the way he looked around as if waiting for someone to start a fight.

"True, we wont say a word. See you, have fun"

WE went up in the elevator with an elderly couple who guessed we were newly weds and smiled at us till they got off on the third floor. Our suite was on the eighth and at the door I insisted on picking Bella up,

"It may not be our threshold but it will do for now"

She giggled as I swept into the room and kissed her before putting her down but her arms remained around my neck.

"We will have a threshold of our own though wont we one day?"

"Just say where you want to live and we'll start looking Mrs Whitlock."

She nuzzled my neck,

"Can I think about it tomorrow?"

"If you have the energy"

"Well maybe the day after that stud"

I thought I could keep her mind on other things for a little longer than that but we'd see, after all we had all the time in the world.


	46. Chapter 46

**Posting will be a little erratic for next few days, hubby ill. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Forty Six

Alice

I sat in my room wondering what was happening, once Bella became involved I lost my vision but I knew they had reached the citadel and that the Romanians were inside. The children had gathered around me grateful for the food and blankets I had called for but afraid of what might become of them. Speaking to them although my Romanian was very rusty, Jazz was the linguist not me, I discovered they were orphans from a conflict in the Carpathian mountains collected up and brought here to wait for their fate. They knew what their captors were and me too but they were not afraid of me, seeing me as their saviour, a kind of fairy godmother who would save them all. I was out of my depth, Esme should be here, she would know what to do with these little ones. If they were freed where would they go with no homes and no family to return to?

I heard the fight that broke out when my own saviours, friends of Darius it turned out, appeared but when they tried to force me to leave I resisted explaining I couldn't leave the children here alone. I was able to speak directly to him explaining the situation and he patched me through to Esme who understood my dilemma and persuaded him to fly her to me here in Dacia.

"Just keep them calm and I'll think of something"

That was easy for her to say but they seemed content to wait for another saviour and in the meantime I sent my rescuers to find food for my charges and found a large room with a log fire burning to make into our makeshift home for a couple of days. Darius had wanted to send me to Rio with Carlisle and Edward but I wanted nothing to do with either, I was bitterly disappointed in their action, especially leaving Rose, Emmett, and most of all Esme unprotected, running off to save their own skins.

When Esme arrived she wasn't alone, Rose, Emmett, Makenna, Garrett, and Charles were with her and she explained her plan to me. Rose would stay here with us to tend to the children, especially the younger ones while the others would travel to the old Romanian castle and see how near completion it was. If they could hurry the workers along and make it habitable then Esme intended to take the children there to live along with Rose and Emmett. None of them wanted to go back to Carlisle and Edward in fact I thought that was lucky for the latter because I had seen the result of deciding to go and it wasn't pleasant for Carlisle or Edward. I thought about my own situation, I was alone with no mate and nowhere in particular to go and decided to join what was left of my family in the castle with the children. How Esme would persuade the authorities to allow her to open this strangest of children's refuges I had no idea but I knew she would find a way and the children would be well looked after.

Esme

With Darius help I knew we could make this work but first I had to speak to my "mate" and tell him exactly where he stood. He and Edward remained in Rio for a while probably scared to return to the combined wrath of the family, Bella, Jasper, and his friends. Darius set up a video conference so we could talk face to face.

"Esme, I am so relieved that you were unhurt. Are the others also fine?"

"Yes Carlisle, everyone is unharmed. I thought I should just tell you that we are staying in Romania for now to run a children's refuge."

"But what about your business? What about Edward and I?"

I ignored his questions and petulant tone,

"We are setting up the Hale MacCarty foundation to run things and fund the refuge."

"You aren't using your name in the title?"

"You mean Platt or Eversen? No I decided against either."

"I meant Cullen"

He sounded cold now.

"I don't care to remember that name and I certainly have no intention of ever using it again. I'm sending the divorce papers to you in Rio but if you prefer not to sign them it doesn't matter. As far as I am concerned we were never truly married, I was never truly your mate. I think that dubious honour should go where it belongs, with Edward."

"And what exactly are you insinuating by that?"

"Insinuating? Nothing, I'm merely admitting to the fact that Edward is your mate. After all it was his welfare that worried you most, it was Edward you fled to leaving the rest of us to our own devices. I wish you both all you deserve. Goodbye Carlisle I don't suppose we shall ever speak again."

I felt good when I closed the video link, I'd been holding on to Carlisle for far too long knowing he wasn't really mine and having spoken the truth I felt free for the first time in years, free and relieved. I had cleared out our joint bank account and put the Forks house up for sale, liquidated my other assets and ploughed it all into this new venture, a new and safe life for these poor children and I knew Rose was as passionate about the venture as me, Emmett too.

Carlisle

When I told Edward what Esme had said he was embarrassed at first, I knew her words were true for me at least although I would never had admitted so before. Esme made the Doctor Cullen persona look right. The kindly doctor with his devoted fund raising wife but it had always been Edward I was drawn to. For years I wasn't sure he felt the same way but I know now he was struggling against his nature. Its why he took off for those seven long years, years in which he gave himself over to his very darkest desires but he came back to me. Then Bella came along and he mistook his singer for his mate. That was my lowest time when I thought I really would lose him because Bella loved him too. Jasper did me a real favour when he showed Edward just how dangerous our world was for her and Edward thinking to do the right thing had walked away. He changed his mind especially when he thought Bella dead but I knew that even if she had welcomed him back it wouldn't have lasted, he was beginning to allow his true feelings for me to show through the cracks in his defences. We spoke for hours, about what we wanted and where we would go before finally realising that the United States was not the place for us to start anew. We would stay here in Rio, I would find work in one of the many private clinics and Edward would do what he loved best, teach piano and stage his own recitals.

True to her word Esme sent the divorce papers and I signed them relieved it was finally over. There were also papers signing over various properties we held to me, including Isle Esme, the island I bought for her when we were first married. In return she asked me to sigh others over to her and I gave her the safety deposit box keys and codes for several banks that held jewellery and bonds. She could dispose of them as she wished, there was plenty for both of us and money meant very little to me these days. I could get more and I still had other accounts that were tucked away as security. Edward tried to speak to Esme but she refused, Rose did the same and Emmett would only tell him that he would never forgive him for baling on the family and ruining Esmes happiness. We had no idea where Alice was and she wasn't answering her cell phone, I assumed she was screening all her calls to avoid us but I was slightly disappointed in her, I would have protected her if I could. We heard that Bella and Jasper were living in Colorado with Peter and Bella's mother who had become a vampire too so at least she didn't lose all her family. Eventually Edward accepted that the family was gone, there was just he and I, alone.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

After our few days honeymoon, during which time Bella never mentioned our own threshold I was pleased to note, we all decided to finish our honeymoon in Romania at the children's refuge which was quickly up and running in the Transylvanian mountains. It was somewhat isolated but the children were from a mountainous area themselves and felt at home there. Quite how Esme got all the paperwork through so quickly and smoothly I didn't know but I could hazard a guess that Darius had a hand in it somewhere. Charles, Makenna, and Garrett left once the hard work was done and I knew it might be many years before we saw them again. Rose, Emmett, and Alice had stayed on much to Esmes delight, she still had her family, it was just a larger family these days as other orphaned children found their way to her door or were sent by the Romanian authorities happy to make use of a facility that cost them virtually nothing.

One day in the post we received an invitation to the "show trial" of Stefan and Vladimir but we turned it down. Plenty of other vampires accepted though and we heard it was quite a lively affair with the two Romanians defending their actions and decrying the behaviour of the Volturi but after ensuring Sulpicia's death Stefan stood no chance of being allowed to live, even as a prisoner and he was put to death first followed closely by Vladimir who said very little in contrast. Bella was also offered a place on the Volturi council as was Renee but both turned the positions down. We did wonder who would be replacing Marcus as the third of the rulers but it seemed that Caius and Felix who was already in position by then were happy to share power between them. Aro had committed suicide unable to bear life without Chelsea although as far as most of our kind were concerned it was Sulpicia's death that caused his actions and no one was going to disabuse them, preferring to let sleeping dogs lie.

"I think they should have asked me to join them. Caius, Felix, and Peter, it has a certain ring to it. I could do as good a job as those two creepy little fuckers, What do you say Renee?"

"I think you should stay well out of it. The idea of the Volturi is to promote peace between vampire and vampire and vampire and human, not to start a war that could wipe us all out."

"Hey you all underestimate me,. I can be diplomatic when the need arises."

"Really? I can't remember you ever being diplomatic Peter."

"That Major is because the need has never arisen but were it to do so, I could be a real peacemaker."

"I don't think peacemakers use explosives Peter and so far you've blown several craters in the ranch meadows. Isn't it about time you handed Darius back his drone?"

"Hey he gave it to me, that's a gift and you don't take gifts back"

"I think his last request was phrased something like hand it back before I ram high explosives up your ass and blow your brains out."

"Yeah well I don't have any so he's out of luck."

"What?"

"My brains are in safe keeping in my boot so they don't get worn out with too much use so you see he'd just blow the shit outta me"

With that he went off laughing loudly at his own joke while we just shook our heads.

"Do you think Darius means his threats?"

"Oh I'm sure he does but Peter will find a way to keep his brains intact and his latest toy so don't worry Bella."

Bella

I was finding coming to terms with Charlies death hard, a part of me, the vampire part, wanted to go to Forks and kill the Quileute elders and pack for not saving him. Esme had explained that in his defence Carlisle had rung Billy and asked for the Quileutes help in keeping Charlie and my friends safe but had been refused and that hurt, they were supposed to be his friends but as Jasper said nothing I did would alter what had happened and taking on the whole tribe wasn't a good idea.

"We keep peace with the guardian tribes to stop a war and the death of a lot of humans too."

I still wanted to kill them and was tempted to ask Peter for his help but then we received the letter asking for a meeting between myself and the guardians leader. When Peter saw it he was impressed,

"You mean the great and wonderful Johnny H is going to speak to a vampire? Fuck Bella that's like the King talking to one of the scullery maids."

"What?"

"Scullery maid, I heard it on TV the other day. I've no idea what one is, the lowest of the low I think but you get the point. Don't ask me to explain everything or I'll just have to keep my mouth shut cos half the things I say I don't have the faintest fucking idea about."

I knew that was a lie, Peter liked to appear as less intelligent than he really was and we humoured him.

"Can I be there?"

"Why? So you can start a war?"

"No, I'm just curious that's all."

"OK but you behave, you hear me?"

He nodded grinning but I knew Renee and Jasper would keep an eye on him, make sure he behaved.

Johnny H turned up three days later and he wasn't at all what I expected, he was far too young for starters but then Jasper reminded me that guardians stopped ageing when they phased and Johnny phased all the time so he'd stopped ageing as a young man. He and Jasper looked very alike, both were confident and powerful, both came across as leaders of men and I liked him straight away. He shook hands with me and took a seat,

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me Bella."

"I was curious about what you had to say under the circumstances."

"Meaning the Quileutes inaction resulting in your fathers death?"

"Among others yes, I have no reason to like the guardians."

"That's true and normally it would not bother me that a vampire disliked us but we do owe you an apology, the Quileutes owe you an apology and I have taken steps to make them understand the disgrace of their refusal to act. Quil Ateara has been removed as leader of the elders and Samuel Uley is no longer the pack Alpha although I think you are acquainted with his replacement."

"Jake? He's the Alpha now?"

"Yes the pack chose Jacob Black to replace Sam. I have also put one of my own people on the council to make sure such a thing never happens again. None of these measures can compensate for Chief Swan's death but I hope you will accept them as some apology for what happened."

"If I were asked I would have said I wanted the tribe wiped from the face of the earth but I understand that is an over reaction. Therefore I thank you for acting to show them just how wrong they were but as you say no actions can bring my father back."

"No and every human death is a tragedy, you have my condolences Bella and once again thank you for meeting with me"

After he was gone I thought about his words, he had punished the tribe by taking away their senior elder and pack Alpha and shaming them by putting a stranger on the council with powers to change anything he thought was wrong, to educate them. It was as much as he could do without anyone being killed and more than he needed to. I understood all this and saw that he was a much wiser leader than I had at first thought, Charlie had been avenged in the only possible way and I was content at last.

**That's it for another story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I look forward to meeting you on our next adventure. Love Jules xx**


End file.
